Love in shackles
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: Elena is a human slave in a town full of vampires.. But her owner, Caroline treats her well. Until she is forced to sell Elena to the new Governor, Damon Salvatore. Elena's life turns upside down, into a world of fear and force. But she soon realizes that there is more to this frightening man. And she's driven to melt his heart of ice. To remove the shackles that chain them
1. Chapter 1

**New Story!**

**I've seen a few "slave" stories done, and was completely in love with them!**

**Decided to try my own.**

**Let me know what you think! :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish...**

* * *

><p>"I love that!" Caroline exclaimed, reaching around and pulling up the sundress Elena had just finished hanging up.<p>

The brunette smiled, "Just got a whole new stock of them."

"Okay that's good, God knows we've been needing something to brighten this place! All the winter clothes were dreary, but corporate was insistent and it's hard to say no to someone who funds the entirety of your life!"

Elena nodded, continuing to hang the new items.  
><em>Boutique Forbes <em>was the clothing store that Caroline had worked to get for years.  
>It was the best place to shop in the whole town and everyone knew it.<br>She'd worked hard, and made quite a name for herself in the society.

_Even if all the customers are blood sucking demons_, Elena thought, then immediately felt bad. They weren't all bad, Caroline stood as a fine example. And of all the vampire's she could have been sold to, she should count her blessings that it was the perky blond that bought her.

* * *

><p>It was hard not to remember those days. When she'd been a part of the human world, and had a life outside the city. Unfortunately, at sixteen she'd been one of the younger ones rounded up to be taken to the market.<p>

The vampires owned everything the humans had. The houses, the land, and even most of the trades...if you couldn't pay your dues, whether it be rent or taxes, they settled for your first born. Elena's father had passed only a few days after her sixteenth birthday. She and her mother worked as hard as possible, to feed themselves and Jeremy, her little brother, and to keep things running, but the money didn't last long, and time ran out.

Elena had been taken to the town over; the one inhabited strictly by vampires. For a human to enter willingly was suicide. She'd been led by a 'government' official to an least that was the way it was set up. Tears had filled her eyes, seeing the humans, some she'd known her whole life, brought up on the wooden stage and sold like cattle. Then there were the vampires themselves.

Most stood distanced and aloof, only shouting prices, others conversing about whatever it was the un-dead talked about. She'd refused to let them see her tears though, as her turn came to be drug on the stage. She'd stood there, her grey dress torn and ragged from the walk over, as the creatures called out the number they'd give for her.

It felt like an eternity. The price getting higher and higher, until finally a little blond got the last call. Elena was taken to her, where the girl demanded that the official cut the ropes from Elena's hand.

This had shocked the young girl, as had the smile that lit up the blond's face.

"Come on!" She'd called, then added, "And please don't try to run...It'll only cause problems," her eyes flickered to the others around her, before inclining her head. And for some reason, Elena followed.

Now, two years later, Caroline was close to her, practically a best friend. Elena was very fortunate indeed, allowed good clothes, three meals a day, and even a little personal money for the work she did in the store. She'd seen some slaves walk in and out of Boutique Forbes with their masters, some looking miserable, others hungry and bruised. Caroline was nothing like some of the others out there. Only ever feeding from Elena's wrist, a necessity for living.

The two had worked well together, and Elena was mostly happy. And once a trust was established between them, Caroline had allowed her to visit her village twice a month, to see her family and friends. Her life could be worse.

* * *

><p>Rebeka walked in the store then, carrying her rather large Prada bag.<p>

"How's it going?" She called over to Caroline, who was counting the money at the register.

"Not bad," the latter replied, "We've had plenty of sales for the morning, and the rate has doubled since last month."

Rebeka nodded. She was Caroline's assistant, and had always been kind to Elena, though the brunette had her skepticism. Rebeka was the youngest of the Mikalsons, very old vampires, and her brothers ran this town.

"Did you hear?" she asked in her thick eastern accent.

"About what, exactly?" Caroline asked.

Elena, who was setting up jewelry next to them, pretended not to listen.

"It's all over the news!" Rebeka reached into her bag and pulled out the daily paper.

"No!" Caroline exclaimed, looking at it, and Elena's interest perked.

"I know!" Rebeka shook her head, "I have no idea what Elijah was thinking! I mean, _him_ of all the people."

"Seriously! I knew your brother was friends with him, but this is kind of..."

"Big?" Rebeka offered and Caroline nodded.

Elena's curiosity got the best of her then.

"What's going on?"

Caroline looked over at her, then passed her the paper. The headline was big and centered.

**MIKALSONS STEP DOWN: DAMON SALVATORE FOR GOVERNOR**

"But I thought Elijah was in term for another year?" She looked at the two vampires, "And don't the people get to vote in the new elective."

Caroline started to answer, but Rebeka cut her off, "This isn't like the petty elections that the human's engage in, Elena. In our society, the governor is determined by his predecessor.  
>Elijah chose Damon. Though I have no clue why. He's a complete..."<p>

"Ass?" Caroline finished, and Rebeka giggled.

"Well, yeah."

Elena looked at the paper conflicted, "So what does this mean for the town?"

Caroline shrugged, "Maybe nothing, maybe a lot." She said this last part coldly.

"You don't like him?" Elena guessed.

"Damon is persistent," she said, then continued to add, "The things he wants, he gets. And he will go to any means to make this so. If he has good intentions, that can be an admirable trait, if not...he could very well burn us all into the ground."

"Oh, Don't sugar coat it," Rebeka told her, "Damon would do more than that. He'd set the world ablaze just to stand atop it as we turned to ash."

Elena almost gulped, "Is he really that bad?"

"Worse," Rebeka muttered.

"At least he didn't toy with your head," Caroline sighed.

"When you were human?" Elena asked, intrigued.

Caroline nodded, "It was years ago. He'd come into my village, and I was taken with him. Of course I'd yet to be taught the nature of a vampire. He compelled me, seduced me, then once he was done, handed me off to the markets. Luckily, there were more humans than vampires at that point, so I was turned instead of sold."

"Well at least you have the excuse of being compelled," Rebeka pointed out.

"You too?" Elena's eyes widened. Rebeka wasn't exactly a girl you could toy with.

She nodded, "He may be an ass, but he has other...attributes. I was smitten from the start, only to find that he was in it more for the game...the chase. The catch is never as fun for him."

"So what happened?" Elena asked.

"Nothing. I was his friend's sister. Besides Kol and Klaus would have killed him if he'd done anything too horrendous."

"So you just parted off as good friends?" Caroline asked sarcastically.

"Of course not...but we did sever ties after the one night. No need to complicate it."

Caroline laughed and Elena gave a bemused shake of the head.

"Whatever you say," Caroline added, "I just hate him for taking half my workers."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, slightly concerned.

Caroline looked up, and an awkwardness settled in.

"Um...just that he...well."

Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Damon knows I order the best. I have to, image is everything in this business. So when he needs a new servant, he helps himself to one of mine. He's too damn proud to go down and actually buy a good one himself."

"But...if he's so bad, why would you-"

"Sell? Because he doesn't exactly give me much choice," A slight pout had entered Caroline's voice.

"Damon is loaded," Rebeka added, "If we ever refuse a sell to him, he threatens to buy us out. And he can."

"Harsh," Elena said quietly.

Caroline shrugged, "Well lately he's been having Stefan do the runs for him, going to the market and buying."

"Stefan?" Elena was confused for a moment, "You mean the cute one that comes in here to flirt with you?"

Caroline laughed a little, "Yeah, that one."

"But why would he-" Elena stopped, "Salvatore...so the two are related? Him and Damon, I mean?"

Rebeka nodded, "Brothers."

"Oh."

Caroline shook her head, "Come on, guys, we still have work to do. We can contemplate Damon, and your brother's stupid decision, later."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day flew by quickly, and soon, Caroline was locking up. Turning to look down the cobbled street.<p>

"At least it's finally getting warmer. Summer always has cuter clothes."

Elena, next to her, laughed.

"It's true!" Caroline insisted.

"Well, I'm just glad that the last of the snow is behind us," Elena sighed, crossing her arms against the slight breeze.

"Human's are slightly more fragile," Caroline agreed.

They continued the walk home over light small talk. And eventually, reached Caroline's house. It wasn't as grand as some of the vampire's, but it was much larger than the small cottage she'd lived in back home.

There were three rooms, two bathrooms, and lots of space. Elena truly liked being here. Out of the public eye, where she and Caroline could just chill.

All of the vampire society approached humans in different ways. Most with an assumed superiority. But Caroline had always treated Elena as an equal, giving her freedom and letting her make choices. However, there were some others that scoffed her for it. That believed humans were objects, assets for them to command. It wasn't illegal to be nice to humans, but Caroline had suffered socially for it.

And as far as the law went, the vampires had plenty.

_It was illegal to turn a human without the approval of the board and/or the governor._

_It was illegal for a non-registered human to be in the town._

_It was illegal for humans to purchase items without a written consent of their master._

_It was illegal for any human to rebel against their master, run away, or attempt to kill._

_A human must allow their master to feed from them._

_A human must wear only or own only the object given or allowed by their master._

_And it was illegal for a vampire to be emotionally attached enough that they would stop the death of a human if one of the above laws was broken._

For Elena, it was simple really. Keep her head down during the day, do as Caroline asked, and enjoy the benefits that she was allowed. It worked, and she had been kept safe. However, Caroline and Rebeka's description of this new governor had spooked her a little. From what she understood, Elijah was just. He was reasonable, and tried to do the right thing. She'd felt safe while the town was under his rule. Unlike her first year when she'd come, and Klaus had been governor. The laws had been stricter then, and she felt as though she could die any day.

She wasn't sure how this term with Damon would go, but she prayed to keep her life as it was.

Unfortunately, the next days events would change it for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, first chapter!<strong>

**Let me know if this is going anywhere, or if it's even interesting! Lol.**

**Just click the little review button down there.**

**Yep...right down there.**

**Just one little click ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So quite a few seem interested! lol.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Hope you guys like :)**

* * *

><p>"Did you get the crates broken down?" Caroline called, running to the back room where Elena was sorting through the new merchandise.<p>

"Yes, and this is all that came today," she motioned around.

"Okay, that's good, just sort it out and put it on the rack to take to the floor, I have to-," her pager buzzed, "Damn, I might get a moment to breathe!"

She huffed then, running from the room, back to the front. Elena just shook her head.

"What's the problem now?" Caroline asked, walking to the counter. Rebeka lifted her eyes and pointed.

Stefan was on the other side of the counter.

"Oh, hey stranger!" Caroline smiled, moving to give him a hug.

"Hey yourself," he said back, less enthused.

She eyed him, "Why do I get the feeling this isn't just a friendly drop in?"

Stefan sighed, "Care, you should know why I'm here."

She shook her head, "It's been two years, Stefan."

"I'm sorry, Caroline. Damon wants her."

"Stefan, she's the best I've had yet, don't let him do this to me. She's...she's my friend. And I know how he treats his servants...please Stef."

He hung his head, "Look, I know, Caroline, and believe me, I've tried to reason with him...but you know how he his. Once he sets his sight on something..."

She rolled her eyes, "So what? Is it another threat to put me out of business? Or did he get more creative this time?"

Stefan studied her for a second, "He's the governor now, Caroline, you can be punished for speaking ill of him."

"Right," she grumbled, "Remind me to asked Elijah what the _hell_ he was thinking."

Stefan smiled a little, "Actually, I think Damon bought him out, or just conned him into it. You know my brother gets what he wants."

"He can't have _Elena_," Caroline insisted, "I told him that after I first bought her. I don't know why he's so taken with her. I mean, she's pretty, yeah, but she's human. He gets bored with them so easily. Whats the point in dishing out all the money I know that you are about to offer me for him, just to give her back after a few years?"

"I don't know, Care. But last time he was willing to take a replacement. You have no replacement to offer this time. And the girl should be nearing nineteen, correct? You know the law."

"I know. Humans have to reproduce to continue our traditions, she's freed after her twenty-first birthday...but if Damon takes her, there's a chance that she'll never make it to 21."

Stefan shrugged, "He doesn't kill _all_ of them."

"Comforting." She snapped.

"Come on, Care. She's one human...I don't want to see this get ugly."

Caroline considered this, "Hmm, good. Then tell your brother to back off. She's not for sale."

Stefan hung his head then, "Caroline...Damon can do more than just put you out of business, you know. He's governor now, his power, his access, it's limitless."

"I...I can't Stefan. She's been good to me, never done a thing wrong. I care about her...and I can't condemn her to that fate."

Stefan stood straighter then, "You may not have a choice, Caroline."

"Then your brother can come pry her from my hands himself."

Stefan sighed, "I hope it doesn't come to that."

And he left.

* * *

><p>Elena stood, paled. She'd been walking to the front when she saw the argument. Picking up the words was a bad habit. And now, she'd wished she'd just stayed in the back.<p>

Caroline turned around, flustered, and saw her. The look on her face must have spoke volumes, for Caroline walked over, took her hand and led her to the back.

"I'd never let you get hurt," Caroline told her, as they sat in the break room.

Elena nodded, "But you're scared."

Caroline sighed, "Of course I'm scared. It's _Damon_. There's no telling what he will do. It's the second time I've refused you to him, he might just act on his threats."

Elena studied her, Caroline, so sweet and kind, was almost shaking.

"I don't want to lose everything," She whispered, and Elena gripped her hand.

"You wont," she insisted, and Caroline smiled.

"Well, I hope you're right. Maybe Damon will just drop it and move on."

It sounded false, even to Elena.

"No...but...you should give me to him," Elena whispered.

"What?! No. Elena, you don't know what he's like...he'll-"

"I get it, Caroline, I do. But what other choice do you have. Stefan was right, he's the governor. He can have you killed for insolence. He could have me killed to get back at you. Anything and everything is a possibility now."

She took a breath, assuring herself that this was the right thing. She couldn't let Caroline suffer for her. It wasn't right.

"If it comes down to it, Caroline, you need to do it. I can't let you lose the life you have. Not over me."

Tears were in Caroline's eyes. "I feel like a bad person for even considering it."

Elena smiled, "Don't feel bad. I'm human, Caroline. Disposable to your kind. You'll find someone else."

"Don't talk like that, Elena..."Caroline looked at their hands.

"It'll be fine, Care. Just make the deal. I'll be okay. I'm stronger than I look."

Caroline nodded, "Okay. But only if I have to."

Elena smiled, hiding the fear in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Later that night Elena laid awake in her bed. It had happened.<p>

Damon had called Caroline personally, and true to her word, the blond had made the deal.

The girls had spent the better part of the evening talking and crying. Caroline did her best to prepare Elena. Briefing her on what to expect. Elena had nodded, trying her best to stay calm.

Now, her last night in this house, and she couldn't find sleep. The life awaiting her sounded so cold...so lonely. And Damon wasn't known for treating his slaves the best. Caroline told her that he might be abusive, but none of his servants had ever shown too many marks. She also said that he fed more, and whenever he pleased. Also that the servants had a personal corridor, with showers, beds, and living space. He owned a good little number of humans apparently. On the upside, Damon liked to look impressive. So even his servants were clean, with clothes of fair quality. So at least she wouldn't be put in rags, like some of the other humans she'd seen.

Over all, she figured if she just kept quiet and did as she was told, he'd lose interest and she'd wait out until her twenty first birthday, when she would finally be free.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update as soon as possible :)<strong>

**Reviews = Ideas!**

**Leave them (hint hint)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update!**

**Thanks for all the reviews :) Glad to see so many people liked this story!**

**Just finished my other one, "I'd kill us Both."**

**Ya'll should check it out.**

* * *

><p>Morning came to soon, but Elena was up, with breakfast made when Caroline came in.<p>

"Elena...I-"

"Don't Care. I know what you're going to say," Elena stopped her and Caroline sighed.

"There isn't a reason to be sorry," Elena added, putting the plate of food on the table for them.

"Yes, there is," Caroline told her.

Elena shrugged, "Well, what's done is done, we can only make the best of it."

Considering this, Caroline nodded.

After breakfast, the two got dressed and ready to go. Caroline had offered to personally take Elena to Damon, and the girl had gratefully accepted.

Twenty minutes later, they were pulling into a circle drive that went around a giant fountain.

"Wow," Elena stated, looking up from the car. Caroline smiled a little.

"Yeah, I know. I told you the Salvatore's are loaded."

Elena nodded, taking in the massive structure.  
>She'd been expecting a mansion. Not a fricken castle!<br>The place was enormous, looming over her, the shadow out-casting the sun's light.

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked, watching Elena's face.

"Yes. It's now or never," she sighed, moving to step out. Caroline did the same.

As they walked forward, a man came to the door. A human man.

"Master Damon sent me to retrieve the girl," he said in an informative tone.

Caroline scoffed, "Of course he did, why would he even bother to come down himself. Wouldn't want to cause an inconvenience for him."

Elena smiled at her tone, turning to face her friend, "It'll be fine, Caroline. I'm just really going to miss you."

Caroline stepped forward, hugging her, "I'm going to miss you too, Elena. And I'm sorry this happened."

Elena just shrugged, then turned to the man, "Shall we?"

He nodded, and she waved to Caroline once more, before allowing him to escort her to the doors of the monumental stone.

* * *

><p>"You will address him as Master or Sir, nothing else. You are not to ask questions, answer unless spoken to, do unless told, or act unless instructed."<p>

Elena nodded. The man was still rattling on rules while showing her the basis of the castle.

There were a lot of them.

"Master Salvatore's office is off limits to anyone, without his permission."

"Much like everything else," she muttered, and the man stopped.

"He's very particular. Just be careful..."

She smiled at the man, appreciating his concern, "Sorry. It's been a rough day."

He sighed, "No I'm sorry, because this is just the first of many for you."

He walked up to a door then, knocking.

* * *

><p>"You may enter," a voice called.<p>

The man opened the door.  
>The room was, she assumed, the office she'd been warned from. Books and shelves outlining the back wall, and a massive desk centered by a long glass window.<p>

A man stood there, staring out of it.

"Master, she's here. I have already briefed her on your expectations."

"Good. You may be dismissed, Ric," he turned then, facing the couple.

The man, Ric, nodded before leaving, shutting the door behind him.  
>Elena stood there awkwardly, not really sure what to do, now that she was alone with the vampire.<p>

Damon Salvatore.

As far as first impressions go, she had to admit, he was beautiful.

But a lot of vampires were beautiful.

He had fair skin that contrasted to his lengthy black hair and a decent build.  
>But most startling were his eyes. Vampire eyes were different that human's, of course, as they were able to use them to compel a person into doing anything they wanted.<br>However, she'd yet to see a shade so uniquely blue in her whole three-ish years in the town.  
>His eyes were entrancing, and they were watching her now, like a lion, zeroing in on his prey.<p>

"Your name?" He asked, his tone cold. She wanted to roll her eyes.

Like he didn't know.

According to Caroline, he'd been wanting to buy her for a while.

"Elena. Elena Gilbert," She told him, refusing to back down from his gaze.

He strode forward then, coming to a stop in front of her.

"As in Grayson Gilbert?" He asked, and her eyes narrowed.

"His daughter," she answered shortly.

"Ah, of course."

"You knew him?" She asked, her voice hard. Those blue eyes narrowed.

"You do not ask questions," he told her.

"Fine," she could hear the defiance in her own tone, but it was hard not to get snappy.

Damon eyed her for a moment, and she turned her gaze to the window. A breeze swept through the trees nearby. She wished she were among them instead.

"You were informed of your duties?" He asked and she held her gaze on the window, not responding.

"When I ask a question, I expect an answer," he told her. After a second, she felt his hand on her chin, forcing her head to face him.

"Yes, the man gave me a run down of all of your..._expectations_," she replied, practically spitting the last word.

"And you will do well to remember them," he told her, "I control your life now, kitten, if you wish to keep it, you'll do as I say." His eyes held hers for a moment, and he let her face go.

She rubbed her skin, wondering if it would bruise from the grasp.

"Well, you are the one that brought me here," she reminded him, and his stance hardened.

"You speak out of term."

She pressed her luck, "No, you only said that I can't ask questions. You said nothing about stating opinion."

To her surprise, he almost seemed amused, but soon his expression grew dark.

"You have no opinion anymore, my sweet. You are only one of many. No more important than the ones before you."

"Then why did you fight Caroline so hard to get me?" she demanded.

"Now that _was_ a question," he pointed and she bit her tongue.

So much for keeping her head low. But something about this man irked her, willed her to speak her thoughts. Thoughts that were going to get her killed.

"So tell me my punishment." There, that wasn't a question.

He allowed his eyes to roam over her then. She flushed when they left her face and traveled down her body, and back up again.

Slowly, he stepped closer. She braced herself, but he only slid his hand down the side of her face, leaning uncomfortably close.

"_Elena_," he purred, her name flowed like silk from his tongue, "I know you are use to Caroline's chosen lifestyle, but don't use that as an excuse to underestimate me. You do not want to challenge me...you can't win. And it will only make things worse for you."

She almost shook when his eyes filled with blood, veins stretching under them, and his fangs slipped from his mouth.

He seemed to be getting even closer.

"You wont move," he told her, and he must have compelled her, for her body froze on its own.

She felt him move her hair to the side.  
>"Please.." she whispered, but he lowered his head to her neck.<p>

She expected him to rip her throat open, but he didn't.  
>Ever slowly, she felt his teeth pierce her skin, with only the slightest slash of pain.<br>Then the pull of blood that was slightly familiar.  
>It wasn't exactly painful, but he was now draining more blood than Caroline ever had.<p>

For a moment she was worried he wouldn't stop, but she kept quiet.  
>Even when he latched down harder, the pulls increasing.<p>

Finally he pulled back, her blood still on his lips. But his fangs were gone now, and his eyes were once again blue. A smirk played on his mouth.

"You are delicious," he murmured, licking the rest off, seeming to savor it.

She shook a little, and he smiled.

"Well, You've already gotten a taste of the best lesson you could learn here. Keep your mouth shut."

He dropped his hands then and she felt as if the weight holding her up suddenly fell. Her knees buckled beneath her and she dropped into a heap on the floor, feeling dizzy.

"Do not tempt me," he told her, and then he called for someone.

* * *

><p>Elena remembered fading in and out for a while, then, the next thing she knew, she was opening her eyes, as the sound of a closing door reached her ears.<p>

She sat up groggily, and noticed she was on a small bed, with a metal frame. Looking down, there were at least ten more just like it. She took in the room, wondering if these were the servants living quarters. Then she remembered the door, and turned to look. No one was there, and the door was shut. Maybe someone had just left.

She pulled back the sheet that lay atop the mattress and stood.

Walking forward, she opened the door, "Hello?"

She called out, hoping someone would hear her.

No one answered. What time was it? she wondered, as she came face to a window down a long hallway. There was no light in the sky, but the beds had been empty.

"Hello?" she called again.

"Shh!" A voice commanded.

"Is someone there?" She asked again, staring down the dim corridor.

"Here," the voice whispered.

She turned a corner and saw a dark girl, about her age, with a sponge and a bucket of water.

" Hi, sorry, I just woke up and there wasn't anybo-"

"Shhh!" the girl commanded again.

"Sorry?" Elena whispered this time.

The girl sighed, "You must be new. If he hears you, he'll be angry."

"You mean Damon?" Elena asked, and the girls eyes widened.

"Master. And yes. Vampire hearing is different than ours. Much stronger. You must be careful."

Elena nodded, "Sorry...I'm Elena."

The girl gave her a small smile, "Bonnie."

Elena looked at the chore at hand, "I'm um...not really sure what's going on...do you need help?"

Bonnie nodded, "Sure. There's another sponge in there. I'm just wiping down the place. Everything collects dust so easily, but Master doesn't like it. He wants this place clean, so just get anything and everything...we are dismissed at ten."

She pointed to a big grandfather clock, it read 8:12.

Elena grabbed the sponge, "Okay, then I guess we should get busy."

* * *

><p>"Is it very bad?" She asked once Bonnie returned from her shower. The girls beds were luckily next to each other, and Bonnie was very kind. She'd even introduced Elena to the rest of the girls, all who'd been gracious to her.<p>

"Not too badly. To be honest, Master Damon is nowhere and everywhere."

Elena's eyebrows furrowed, "How do you mean."

Bonnie sighed, "I've only been here a year. He leaves us alone most of the time, but if we break his rules, he's quick to punish."

Elena swallowed, "And the punishments?"

"_Equal to the favor of the crime committed_," Bonnie recited, "I don't know all of what he does, but slaves have left here before, and never returned. He isn't a patient man. Mostly he just kind of tosses us around. I think it's his way of making sure we are still afraid of him. Of course," she shot a look at a tall blond in the back of the room, "Some of us get by better than others."

Elena followed her gaze, "I don't understand."

Bonnie looked back at her. "The master is very...well, he likes females. A lot. That's why he's very particular about his servants. I mean look around. All of us fit a category. Girls that Master finds attractive. And it isn't uncommon to take servants to bed. Many vampires can simply force girls into it, they have the compulsion...but I doubt the master would insult himself that way."

"So..." Elena urged.

"So he bargains instead. We can get out of punishments, in exchange for..."

"Sexual favors," Elena finished, and Bonnie nodded.

"Some of the others do it, but personally, I'd take the punishment."

Elena nodded.

Bonnie smiled at her, "Well, come on, it's getting late, and Master wants us up by seven."

They crawled under their blankets then, and Elena found herself missing the comfort of her bed at Caroline's.

Not to mention the two incisions on her neck were hurting.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>So Elena finally met Damon!<br>Yeah, he's a dick right now.  
>But let's see what our favorite brunette can do about that ;)<strong>

**Review please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, so many great reviews!**

**I'm glad so many of you guys like it!**

**Will be updating as quick as I can :)**

* * *

><p>Overall, the next day wasn't too bad.<p>

Elena woke up to the chiming of a bell.  
>Bonnie instructing her on what clothes to put on, as there was a pile at the bottom of her bed.<br>Then they walked downstairs, each handed a list by the head servant, of duties to do that day. They worked for a few hours, then were able to get food at ten.  
>Then it was back to work.<p>

Elena had done things for Caroline, but the list in her hand was extensive. Everything from dusting picture frames to cleaning the stoves in the kitchen.  
>Not to mention that the building had three floors. Four if you counted the slave quarters. And they were to clean every part of it, every day. There were six girls, two on each floor, except for the forth. That was theirs to clean during personal time.<p>

Elena had gotten sort of lucky, and was put with Bonnie on the third floor. Damon's office was on the second, but he was out of the house, into town for the day, so the girls were able to talk freely, without worry of being overheard.

Elena told Bonnie about her family, and her life with Caroline, and in return, Bonnie told her about her own selling a year ago. She'd been rounded up and then bought by Stefan, being brought straight here. She hadn't been into the town once.

"Master has only one slave at a time that he'll take into town with him," Bonnie explained, and Elena's heart sank. She'd been secretly hoping that she'd still be able to see Caroline from time to time.

"How old are you?" She asked the girl.

"Seventeen," Bonnie answered, "You?"

"I'll be nineteen this year."

"Only two more years then, until you're free," Bonnie encouraged, and Elena glanced at her.

Bonnie gave a sigh, "Yeah, I know, feels like a lifetime."

Elena's stomach was growling like crazy when seven finally came around and they were dismissed to eat again. She was going to have to get use to this twice a day thing.

The food was good, at least. She'd give it that. Damon obviously didn't want them to starve completely.

Once the meal was over they were left to clean up, and then had an hour to work on the last of their chores before they had to return to their room.

* * *

><p>This pattern continued over the next few days, and Elena was trying her best to keep a low profile under the circumstances.<p>

She hadn't seen Damon lately, so there had been no real chance for confrontation.

Unfortunately, her luck didn't last long.

Elena was just about to be through with her chores when the man that had walked her into the house showed up.

"Master Damon wishes to see you," he said and Bonnie, who was cleaning with her again, and Elena both looked at him.

"You," he pointed to Elena, and she heard Bonnie swallow.

"It'll be fine," she assured her, but her stomach was feeling nervous.

* * *

><p>Once again the man led her through the house, only this time, down to the first floor.<p>

The room they entered was large, and Damon was there, standing in front of a massive fireplace.

"Thank you, you may leave now," Damon dismissed the man, and again, Elena found herself at loss for action.

"You wanted to see me." She said after a moment of silence, making sure it was a statement, not a question.

Damon turned to look at her, "I did," he said after a moment.

She nodded, keeping herself from pushing him.

"Sit," he told her, motioning to the sofa behind him.

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"It wasn't an offer, Elena. Sit."

She tested his cool gaze before finally walking over and sitting down.

"Better?" he asked, and she just glared at him.

He chuckled, "Oh, Elena. You are going to be a tough one, aren't you?"

"I can follow instructions," she told him, "I just don't like being ordered around."

The smile left his face, "Get use to it. You are mine, Elena. The sooner you accept that, the better off you will be."

"I am not _yours_," she hissed, "I belong to no one."

She didn't know what she was expecting, but his arm on hers, yanking her up, wasn't it.

"I have warned you, kitten. You don't want to cross me."

She gritted her teeth against his tightening grip, and he threw her to the ground.

He walked over to stand before her, "Accept it, Elena, this is your place...You do belong to me, whether you like it or not."

She refused to drop his gaze as she stood.

"What?" he taunted, "Nothing to say?"

She glared up then, "I believe the term, _Master_, is _cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war_."

He smirked at her, "War, is it, Elena?"

She held her chin up, refusing to cower. He could push her around all he wanted, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction he so craved.

"Then I guess it's my move," he stated, reaching over to a table, grabbing an envelope, and handing it to her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Again with the questions," he barked, "Just open it."

She did, and when she read the words, her knees gave way. She stumbled back onto the couch, sitting down.

"No..." she whispered.

"It's true," Damon sighed, "The fever...it struck the entire village. Your mother was just one of the many that...passed on."

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she fought them back. He would not see her break.

"Jeremy?" She asked, looking up at him.

Damon scowled, "I was only informed because she had no other family than you."

"My brother..., he's sixteen, he should be-" the look on Damon's face stopped her.

After a moment of silence he sighed again, sitting next to her.

"My guess is that he was rounded up, sold in the market, as you were."

She shook her head, not trusting herself to speak.

Damon stood then. "That will be all."

She raised her eyes, staring at him.

"Elena," he warned.

"So I'm _dismissed_ now," she mocked, and his eyes narrowed.

"Don't...don't try me, not tonight."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Damon."

She stood, beginning to walk away, when he grabbed her, using her hair to hold her head steady. She felt the pain as his teeth ripped into her already still sensitive neck, and cried out.

He dropped her after a few seconds letting the blood run down his chin.

"I told you not to defy me," he yelled.

Ignoring the pain she pulled herself from the ground, "Or what?"

He had taken a few steps away, pacing, but his eyes turned to her, reflecting the flames from the fire.

"I can rip your heart out in a second, and leave you drained on the floor."

She couldn't stop the tears now.

"So do it!" She cried.

"Don't tempt me," he snarled, and surprising them both, she reached out and slapped him.

The air turned cold and his eyes froze on her.

"You are _suicidal_," he whispered.

But she didn't care. Her chest heaved and she fell to the ground, the sobs rocking her body.

Damon stood above her, watching.

His breathing was deeper now, and he stood still, as the tears poured, endlessly, down her face.

Finally he spoke.

"Tomorrow morning, seven o'clock. Your day starts early, you should get some rest. I assume you can find your way."

Then he was gone. She stayed there for a while longer, the heat from the fire warming everything but her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Will try to make the chapters longer, but this is where I felt it needed to stop.<strong>

**Hope you guys liked :)**

**Reviews are great ;) ;)**

**Anyone wanna guess why Damon is being a little more lenient with her?  
>Why didn't he just kill her?<br>Is Jeremy still alive?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys like!**

**This chapter will explain a little more about Damon's "thing" for Elena ;)**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>The next day was long, and a bit frightening.<p>

Apparently in Damon's anger, he'd summoned a slave to him, and then drained her body of blood to the point of fainting...and had her taken away.

When Elena heard this, her skin paled. It was her fault.  
>She'd hit him...provoked him.<p>

She was alone now, on the second floor.  
>She knew his office was here, and the chance of running into him was greater.<br>And after everything, she wasn't sure she could handle that right now.

She felt numb as she went through her chores.  
>Barely even noticing that her hands and feet were moving. Her mind was over run with thoughts.<br>Her mother was dead. The paper was a court official signed death certificate.  
>The fever, Damon had said. She wished she knew who else had died.<br>A friend, another loved one?  
>And what had happened to Jeremy? Had he died as well? Was he left alone?<br>Or was Damon right, and the vampires had claimed him?

Why was she the only one left?

She slammed her hand against the floor she was scrubbing, as another wave of tears hit her.  
>It just wasn't fair. She sat there for a moment, before deciding that crying wasn't going to help anything. So she wiped her cheeks and took a deep breath.<p>

Then she heard voices...someone yelling. A couple years with Caroline had perfected her in the art of eavesdropping.

"Just tell me, Damon!" She heard a familiar voice...Stefan?

"I don't have to explain myself to you, brother!" Damon shot back.

Stefan, taking a breath, "Look Damon, I saw them carrying out the body this morning...please, just tell me it's not her."

Silence.

"Did Caroline send you? She still has you wrapped around her finger, does she?"

"Damon, _please_."

"No, Stefan. I didn't kill her. It was the redhead...you brought her in last year, and she isn't dead...just weak...I'd planned on selling her soon anyway."

More silence.

"Thank you."

"Are we done?"

Elena tried to move as the door she'd gravitated toward opened, however, she wasn't out of sight fast enough.

"Elena!" Stefan called.

She froze, before slowly turning.

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"Stefan," she greeted back, feeling comforted by his familiar face.

"It's good to see you. Caroline will be happy to know that-"

"I'm not dead?" she finished and he blushed a little.

"I'm sorry, Elena."

She shrugged.

"Brother." Damon walked from the office then, seeing them, "I've told you that my servants are off limits."

He turned his gaze on Elena, "Besides, Elena has chores to do, don't you?"

She could see it there in his eyes.  
>The challenge, to defy him in front of his brother.<p>

She bit her tongue, thinking of the unconscious girl they'd taken out this morning.  
>"Yes, Master," she whispered, moving to walk back down the hall.<p>

As she did, she heard the last bit of their conversation.

"What is it about her, Damon, that has you so intrigued?"

A chuckle.

"That's for me to know and you to...dot-dot-dot."

* * *

><p>She ran over the events later that afternoon, when she was dismissed to go eat.<p>

Bonnie sat by her, and Elena told her what had happened the night before, and that she thought she was the reason the girl had been attacked.

"No, Elena. You can't blame yourself. He's a vampire...it's what they do. We can all only hope to survive."

Elena sighed, "Maybe I don't want to so much anymore."

Bonnie looked at her sympathetically.

"It will be okay, Elena."

"How?" Elena challenged, "My parents are dead, my brother too, possibly, people from my town, my home...and now a vampire who seems determined to break me...How is this okay?"

Bonnie just took her hand, not having an answer.

* * *

><p>That night, Elena pulled the blanket up tighter around her.<p>

Winter was practically over, but the air still held a slight chill, and the sheet wasn't very thick.

Caroline had allowed her blankets.

Layers.

Thick ones...for the winter months...not to mention indoor heating.

This floor however, being practically an attic, seemed to be filled with cracks and crevices, allowing the cold to seep in.

She curled herself in and prayed that sleep would come soon.

* * *

><p>A two weeks later, her suspicions were proven.<p>

"Funny that the slave rooms are the only ones that leak," Bonnie muttered as she and Elena traded out water filled pales, again.

A storm had blown in, and the rain was relentless.

However, it was peaceful in a way.

Elena had always liked the rain.

It washed everything away, and when she was little, she'd sit by the window, watch it roll down, thinking that everything would be even clearer once the clouds broke.

Those were always the prettiest skies; the ones that came after a good hard rain.

It did however, make for less than enjoyable living environments.

Especially when it blew the window open in the slaves dinning room, soaking the floor and tables. She and Bonnie were assigned to clean it, which had taken less than the hour they were given. Bonnie had left, moving to start the next chore, but Elena felt like a drowned cat.

They had worked for ten minutes against the wind and the weight of the double window, in which more water had leaked, and she'd been soaked.

She wasn't allowed back to the room until ten, which means she couldn't change into something dry until then.

Forget that, she thought. Being wet in a place like this, and one would catch their death.

Not like that was a bad idea, she grumbled internally.

She walked down then, through the kitchens and toward the stairs...until something caught her eye. A fire was going in the parlor.  
>The same giant fireplace that she'd seen Damon in front of that one night.<br>It would be warm, and she could dry a little.

She looked around.  
>No one was watching. So she figured it was worth the shot.<br>She tiptoed into the room, glancing in the corners, making sure it was completely empty.  
>She figured if anyone came in, she could just pretend to be cleaning something.<p>

And the fire was so warm! The heat reached out to her, and she walked closer, drawn by the warmth that enveloped her.

She closed her eyes as her nose began to thaw, and she lifted her hands to the flames, hoping her fingers would get the hint.

* * *

><p>Damon relaxed against the door frame, taking in the sight before him.<p>

Elena, the fiery little girl he'd had brought to him, leaning in peace against the mantle, as close to the fire as she could be without getting burned.

She was wet from head to foot, her hair half dried, and falling in wavy strands around her face.

She was beautiful, he had to admit, then, he'd always thought that.

Perhaps that's why he didn't interrupt her.

Instead he backed away, choosing to move to his office.

The room was just as warm, another fire burning in the pit below the large picture of a french scene that hung there.

He sat in the chair, trying to put his focus on the papers in front of him.

Elijah had promised him an easy run in, and so far, it had all been good. He knew people had their doubts about him, but when he'd heard that Elijah was obligated to forfeit the position to Kol, he'd had to step up.

Kol was young in mind, an idiot.  
>He was obsessed with the idea of ruling, wanting to be a king among his own.<br>Damon and Elijah had agreed that he wasn't ready.  
>So Damon had offered a replacement and it had caused quite a stir.<p>

However, Damon couldn't focus on this.  
>His mind still on the girl downstairs.<p>

_What is it about her? _Stefan had asked.

And Damon truly had no answer.

She'd been different, from the night he'd first met her, in the human village.  
>Not that she'd remember that of course, as he'd compelled her to forget the entire thing.<p>

But he couldn't.

Her smile as he'd flirted with her...the way she'd even teased back.  
>Her doe eyes big and bright as she talked about her family.<br>And he'd listened, for some reason, even telling her about his own desires.

_"Why don't you change?"_

She'd asked him this when he'd told her his biggest secret.  
>That he didn't like the way he was...of course, he couldn't admit that it was because he was a vampire.<p>

She would have ran screaming, and he was having so much fun, just pretending.

Then her father had come out...Grayson Gilbert.  
>He'd know what Damon was, of course.<br>His grandfather, after all, had been a hunter.

So quickly, Damon had compelled them and left...sure that he would never speak to the girl again.

But she'd been in his head...and years later, when he'd seen her with Caroline, he'd frozen with shock.

The girl was marketed now. A slave.

Of course Caroline Forbes would have wanted her.  
>She was the type. A girl's girl, model material, and stunningly beautiful.<br>Caroline would have snatched her up in a chance to play barbie.

So he'd reasoned.

Tried to buy her from Caroline, but to his luck, she seemed to really like the girl.  
>So Damon let it slide...there was always another year.<p>

When he became governor, he knew it was his chance.  
>He'd watched Elena from afar, as she strode the streets, going into different stores, as comfortable as she could be in a town of vampires.<p>

Her smile would melt his heart, and he'd become slightly obsessed.  
>So he'd decided that he wouldn't take no for an answer this time.<p>

She would be _his_.

Caroline had agreed, after a fair amount of arguing...and here the girl was, in his house. And her _blood_...  
>He closed his eyes, fighting a moan at the thought of it.<br>He'd had no idea anyone could taste so good.

He'd done it at first to scare her...but the taste was exquisite.

He'd have to have more...and her body, the very one she'd teasing swayed the night they'd met...he'd have that too.

He thought of the way the dress she'd worn today had clung to her with rain water, outlining her perfect curves...though she did seem a little thinner.  
>He worried about it.<br>Was she not getting enough food?

He'd fix that.

Just as he'd fix her mouth.

Such a fiery little thing.  
>He admired that trait. Really, he did.<br>He liked to believe that it was one he had himself...which just made it all the more fun to make her come to heel.

And she would submit to him...one day, completely.

He smiled at the thought...but he knew it was more than just submission he wanted.  
>He wanted <em>her<em>.  
>In a way he hadn't wanted anyone in a long time.<p>

Sure, he took women to bed, a fair number of them.  
>But Elena left an aching desire in him, and since her blood touched his lips, he couldn't shake her. He'd even stood as she slapped him.<br>Every nerve had told him to snap her pretty little neck, but he couldn't...not to her.  
>So he'd drank from the other girl instead.<p>

A warning.

Maybe it wasn't smart to toy with a human like this.  
>But he would have his fun.<p>

And one day soon, she would be in his arms, in his bed, begging for him to pleasure her.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p><strong>Bow wow!<strong>

**Okay, so Damon's met Elena before! o_O**

**What do you think happened?**

**What will happen? Will he tell her? Will she remember?**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, you guys left such amazing reviews! I'm trying to keep regularly updating, because of all of your sweet comments :)**

**Can't wait to see what you think about this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"You, come with me."<p>

Elena blinked as Damon walked by her, not even stopping as he called the words.

Bonnie had looked up at her, their eyes meeting for a second before Elena shrugged, moving to follow him.

She'd seen little of Damon since the last incident, and each time they'd crossed paths she'd ducked her head and he'd left her be.

He led her to a room that she'd covered once or twice. It was a sun room, private, but good sized, stained glass windows casting colors across the floor throughout the day.

"Yes?" she asked, walking in.

"You need to get dressed," he told her.

Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion. She looked down at the outfit she was wearing. It was a plain tan dress. The one that all the servants wore to clean in.

"I-" she started, but he had already moved, pulling a bag from a chair.

"Put this on," he instructed. Her eyes widened.

It was a servant's dress, she knew as much, but it was nice. Something Caroline would have let her wear.

It was blue, instead of tan, and looked as though it would slip right on. It looked comfortable. Soft cotton, compared to the rougher material the dress she now wore was made from.

So instead of questioning him, she nodded and he handed it to her, leaving the room so she could change.

* * *

><p>"Wow," she whispered to herself, glancing in the mirror. The dress fit perfectly, and showed more of her curves than she'd seen in a while. It felt nice to have clothes that complemented her for a change.<p>

"You took the word from my mouth," a voice said from the door, and she whirled around, seeing Damon leaning against the door.

"Damon, you scared me!" She breathed, then realized her mistake. "I...I mean Master."

Damon smirked a little.

"Good. Now come on, we have a busy day."

"Doing what?" she asked, then regretted it when his gaze hardened again.

"Sorry," she mumbled and he sighed.

"Just...stop talking." He offered, then inclined his head, that she should follow.

She blushed again and did just that.

* * *

><p>A moment later they were walking out the front door. A dark blue Camaro in front of the drive.<p>

"Get in," he told her, and she did so, admiring the car.

"This is amazing," she said, thinking out loud, and Damon looked at her, "That you're outside?"

She shook her head, "No, the car. She's gorgeous. 1980's make by the look of her, though she's obviously been remodeled, and the restoration of the engine is incredible."

She noticed Damon's shocked look and flushed again, "My uncle was a mechanic...not that we had cars like this...but I learned a lot."

"Impressive," Damon stated, then put the car into drive, taking off down the road.

"We're going into town," he said, answering the question on her face.

"Why?"

He looked at her, "I mean, you haven't let me- never mind."

He smirked as she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"I usually have another assistant...but you made me angry and she paid the price...so I suppose you will do."

She met his gaze, "Why do you try and scare me?"

He blinked, "I don't try. You are scared of me."

"No," she stated, and he paused, looking at her.

"What do you mean, no?"

She turned her head to the side, thinking, "I'm not scared of you...I'm scared of what you'll do."

She looked at him then, "You're impulsive, and angry. Your vengeful, and very controlling. You make standards that are impossible to live up to. You don't want servants, you want mindless drones that look good in a bikini."

He stared at her, surprised by the outburst, and she thought for sure she'd done it.

Then he laughed, shaking his head.

"Well at least the drones wouldn't talk."

She even smiled a little at that.

* * *

><p>When they pulled into town Elena felt her excitement growing. She'd been with Damon for almost a month now, and she'd only been outside a twice. Both times to trim the garden hedges.<p>

Now the life of society buzzed around her, and she couldn't help but be in a good mood.

She looked at Damon. Maybe if she behaved and kept her mouth shut today, he'd let her come back.

So she followed quietly, as he walked through store after store, giving her a list of things to get while he talked to the managers, doing governor stuff, she figured.

As they walked down the street, she kept an eye out for Caroline, hoping to see a glimpse of her friend, but of course, she'd probably be in her store, which is why she was surprised when Damon walked up to it.

He handed her a piece of paper, and some money.

"I have to go talk to someone. You have an hour...buy one outfit for each of the girls in your quarters...and say hello to Caroline for me."

She felt her mouth drop a little and Damon laughed.

"Go on, now, before I change my mind."

She smiled at him, "Thank you...sir."

She turned then eager to see a familiar face.

Sure enough, Caroline was there.

"Oh my God! Elena!" The blond rushed around the counter.

"How are you, oh my god, how are you here? Are you okay? I've been so worried!"

Elena laughed, "I'm fine, Care. Um, I have to buy five outfits, but we can talk after...Damon gave me an hour."

Caroline smiled, then moved to help Elena find the sizes she needed.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on, Damon."<p>

"I'm being serious, Elijah."

The two men stared at each other.

"Invoking such an act will start riots, ones that I'm not sure you are prepared to deal with," Elijah told him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "It's a good idea, Damon. But having the humans here, in this town...to many things can go wrong. It's better that they fear us."

"I don't plan on removing the fear factor," Damon pointed out, "But not all of our kind can afford or control slaves to the amount we need. We would be helping our own species if we let the humans in the town."

"It's something to consider, but not now," Elijah concluded.

"Is that your final word on the matter?" Damon asked.

"It is."

"Fine," Damon stood, "I respect your decisions. But I think it is a matter worth pursuing."

"One day, perhaps," Elijah agreed, walking him to the door.

"Until next time," the elder stated, and Damon nodded.

"I'll be seeing you."

He walked out of the office, down the stairs and out of the stuffy building.

He wondered if he should have pushed his point to Elijah, to let the humans come freely in and out of the town, have access to the nicer things, and being able to pay with blood.

But he could see Elijah's point as well. It could be dangerous...so he'd let it go, for now.

Walking back down to Caroline's shop he noticed her and Rebeka talking rapidly to Elena, who was perched on the counter.

She looked happy, her face glowing again, and the bright smile she'd given him earlier flashed before him.

What was with this girl?  
>She was just a human...a deep minded human who was beautiful, witty, and knew cars.<br>He sighed...she would be the death of him.  
>But that just made it all the more sweet.<p>

Shaking his head he pushed open the door.

* * *

><p>All three heads turned to look at him.<p>

"Ah Damon, out from your cave?" Caroline asked, and Elena smiled a little. She wished she could speak so freely.

"Only for a while," he answered, "Just came to get her," he pointed to Elena, "though I know you were hoping I'd forget."

Caroline shrugged, "Well, one can dream."

She turned to Elena, "It was good to see you, and I'm glad you're happy."

Damon's eyebrow raised. Elena told Caroline she was happy...with him...Ha.

She must be putting on a brave face for her friend.

The girls hugged and he waited dutifully.

"Ready?" he asked after a moment and Elena nodded.

"Yes..."

"Come on then...Ladies," he nodded at them before escorting Elena back out to the street.

The sun was setting now. Everything covered in an orange haze.

"The car is this way," he told her, when she stopped to look at the fading light.

She glanced at him, back at the sun, then back to him, nodding.

She missed being outside.  
>He felt a twist in his stomach. She did seem a little pale, more translucent.<br>Maybe he should-

No. He stopped the thought.

He was worried about her? Her? A _human_?

They were in the car, driving now, she was curled in her seat, looking out the window.

The mass of the humans were different, he could converse with a room full of them, take up a cause for them, try and better their environments...sure, I mean they were food, it was good to keep them healthy...but actually _care_? For one little girl.

His eyes drifted to her again.

Why did he care if she was happy? Or hungry, or white or tan? Did it matter.

And this feeling...this, dare he say, _guilt_? That swarmed him each time he thought of hurting her.

"Thank you for today, Sir," she said quietly.

Why did the terms of submission he'd wanted so much sound like vinegar coming from her lips?

Why was he now wanting to hear his name on them instead?  
>Was he loosing his mind? Probably.<p>

"It was nothing."

She nodded.

"Will we come again?" she asked.

"Ask more questions, and I might give you an answer you don't like," he warned, and she blushed, sinking back into herself.

The guilt hit him again, making him frown.

Then they pulled up into the circle drive.

She got out after him and he noticed the way her gaze lingered on the outdoors before following him toward the house.

"Elena..." he caught her attention on the stairs.

"Yes?" She looked up at him.

He studied her for a moment needing to change her mood, "I will need to go again. Next week, into town. If you behave, I'd have you join me."

That smile was there again, lighting up her face.

"Yes, absolutely!" she exclaimed, and he couldn't help the smile on his own lips, "Thank you, Damon!"

He raised a brow.

"Master." She corrected, but her smile barely wavered.

He sighed. "You did well today, you obeyed...and you will get rewarded for that."

She held his gaze and then gave him a nod of understanding, "But-" he added, "It is a privilege. I can change my mind if you choose to act the way you have previously."

He could see the emotions rolling across her face, but the relief of going into town seemed to win out.

"Okay. I mean, yes Sir."

He smiled, "That's a good girl."

He reached for her arm then, escorting her inside.

"You should probably get to bed soon," he told her, "Your day still starts at seven tomorrow."

She nodded, and started to walk toward the stairs, then paused, turning to face him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"No...I just-I think I was wrong about you...and I...well," she fumbled, and he stared at her, trying to decipher what she meant.

"When you first brought me here," she started, "I thought that you were a monster...uncapable of feeling anything...but today-"

"Am I going to regret being kind to you?" He asked her, a little nip to his voice, but Elena didn't back down, only shook her head.

"No, I promise...I just wanted to say thank you...Master."

Damon nodded and she turned, walking back to the stairs, this time going all the way up.

* * *

><p><strong>Bow wow...okay, so Elena is going to play nice so she can keep going to town, and Damon is warming up to her a little! But drama is never far off ;)<strong>

**Will Elena's ever opinionated spirit win over her control?  
><strong>**Will she ever find out what happened that night?  
>And what about Jeremy?<strong>

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update! So many great reviews! Hope you guys enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Elena awoke the next morning feeling better than usual. Yesterday really had been good for her. And talking with Caroline and Rebeka again had made it perfect. Not to mention that Damon had even offered to let her go back with him next week.<p>

She'd laid awake last night, thinking about her _master_. He'd been completely different yesterday, actually talking with her. It was nice. She wondered if half of the way he normally acted was for the sake of the audience, and his appearance.

But then, Elena's weakness had always been the fact that she looked for the good in people. It made it easy for them to take advantage of her.

That's what her mother had told her anyway. Not that Miranda didn't support Elena's compassionate nature.

Thoughts of her mom brought Elena's mood down some. It was hard to know that she'd never see her again.

But at least Miranda was no longer in pain. Elena knew her mother had been suffering. She'd gone without food so her children could eat, and had more sickness throughout her life, because she'd always saved the medicine for those who "really needed it".

And after Elena's father had passed, her mom had lost hope.

They had always been a pair, her parents, and she'd wondered lately if her mother hadn't even fought off the fever. If just to be with Grayson again.

Elena sighed. As much as she missed them, all she could do was move on. It hurt, but the rest of the world would stop caring, and she'd have to move with it. Besides, it was Jeremy she really needed to worry about. Her parents were dead, she couldn't change that. But Jeremy might still have a chance at life, and she would find him, make him safe.

Of course, that might be hard to do from here, she thought, looking around.

At least the chore list was simple today...and tomorrow, was Sunday. The day Damon gave them to rest and have personal time.

She wondered if Damon would know where Jeremy is. Not that she'd ask of course...she was finally in his good graces. She didn't want to anger him again. But at the same time, she wasn't going to roll over and play dead for him. He'd been civil to her, so she'd returned the favor.

Besides, he was letting her go into town...maybe she could find Jeremy that way...ask Caroline to keep an eye out.

It seemed like a good idea, and she felt better, having a purpose. All she had to do was keep on Damon's good side long enough to stay visiting the town.

Easier said than done though.

Elena contemplated this. With Caroline, it had been so easy to be obedient...to do as she was told, and to show respect.

Damon brought out her stubborn side. She didn't want to give in to him, it made her feel like he won, and he knew it, with that cocky smirk and all.

But over the next few days, she didn't worry so much about it. Damon only saw her occasionally, giving her a small smile, or addressing her briefly. She'd kept her words to a minimum, and tried to mind her own.

Bonnie had become a good friend now, the two conversing late into the night. She made the work days less hard, and Elena was grateful.

Somehow everything was still turning, and time was passing.

If it wasn't for the calendar on the wall in the slave's room, she wouldn't have even realized it.

But days were turning into weeks, and she was still alive.

Damon took her into town again, a few more times. Letting her visit with Caroline and run his errands, while he attended to political needs.

She had still yet to find Jeremy though.

"Do you think he might have caught the fever too?" Bonnie asked her one night.

"No...I can't explain it, but I know he's alive, Bon. It's just a feeling."

Her friend had nodded, and soon, sleep took them both.

* * *

><p>The following Sunday, Elena was surprised when Damon had her summoned.<p>

She walked to the first floor where he was just leading out a government official.

The door was shut behind him and Damon turned, seeing her.

"Oh, Elena, there you are."

She nodded, waiting for him to address the reason he'd wanted to see her.

"What are your plans for today?" He asked her, as Sunday was the only day the slaves had to themselves.

"I'm not sure. Bonnie has some books, she told me I could borrow one. I thought I might go through them. My own collection is getting boring."

He smiled, "Are you sure that can't wait?"

She gave him a questioning look, "Well as tempting as the third edition, second volume of Shakespearean sonnets might be, I'm sure they _can_ wait. Was there something you needed me to do?"

Damon shrugged, "I was going into town...I thought maybe you'd be interested.

Elena smiled, "Sure. What do we need to do?"

Damon raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Sorry," she edited, "It's habit."

He let it go, "Well, it is still your day off. I don't expect you to actually work. I just need to run by the central office in the square, then the rest of the day is free...so I'd suggest you go change if you want to accompany me. Casual clothes will be fine."

She nodded, "Yes sir."

* * *

><p>An hour later, they were pulling up to the town square.<p>

Damon allowed his servants three different kinds of outfits. The tan slave's dresses they all owned. A nicer, fancier colored dress for when he hosted events in which they were to serve. Then a few casual outfits that they could wear during their free time.

He'd admired Elena's taste when she'd bought the outfits for the girls from Caroline, but he hadn't gotten to see her clothes. Until now.

She'd kept it simple, much like herself.

It was a baby-doll shirt/dress thing that he saw in Caroline's store frequently.

It was maroon, though he preferred blue on her, and she'd added black leggings.

Her shoes were a pair she'd actually brought from her time with Caroline, which were just plain black ballet flats.

She looked...cute. He thought.

Not stunning as she had in the blue dress, or as hot as some of the outfits he'd seen her wear with Caroline...but cute. Simple, little, and cute. He smiled at that.  
>It fit her.<p>

He placed a hand on the small of her back, guiding her toward the building.

* * *

><p>It took all of thirty minutes for him to finish his errands.<p>

Damon left the office, walking back to the central lobby where he'd left Elena to wait.

To his surprise he found her deep in conversation. With Elijah.

He watched as she tossed her hair over her shoulder; she spoke with excited words. Elijah was smiling down at her, nodding in agreement to whatever she was saying.

Damon was surprised at the anger he suddenly felt toward his friend. And he was walking toward them before he was aware of moving.

"Elijah," he greeted, and the man turned.

"Ah Damon, there you are. This young lady says she's here with you."

"That's right," Damon said, stepping between them.

Elijah noticed the defiant look in his friends eye.

"Relax Damon, we were only talking."

"She's my servant, Elijah."

The elder vampire looked at him amused, "Funny, she doesn't look like one...nor do you usually bring them to town on Sunday."

Damon raised an eyebrow, "Are you implying something?"

Elijah chuckled, "Of course not, just observing. Calm down...I have plenty servants of my own to be interested in yours."

Damon breathed and nodded, "Sorry."

Elijah shrugged, "Well, I should get going. It was good to see you. And nice to meet you, Elena."

He walked off then, smiling to himself.

He'd never seen his friend so defensive. The girl had said she use to be owned by Caroline. So that must be the one that Damon had taken such an interest in. Easy to see why of course.

For a human, she was very beautiful. Delicate features and an easiness about her. If it wasn't for her smell, he could have almost mistaken her for one of their own, she'd seemed so comfortable.

He had no aversion against the humans, unlike a lot of the vampires. Sure, they were a lesser species, but still deserved respect. Without them, the vampire race would die off.

This girl in particular though...he wondered what Damon's plans were for her. She was kind. Less flamboyant than Caroline Forbes, but a similar personality, or so he could tell. She seemed caring and sweet, but mostly compassionate. A rare find in the humans of this town.

She was certainly running Damon through a loop. Again he chuckled at the possessiveness Damon had exerted.

The jealousy.

Elijah wasn't even sure his friend had understood the emotions, but they were written, clear as day, on his face. This would fold out interestingly.

* * *

><p>Damon led Elena outside.<p>

"What were you thinking?" he demanded.

"He came over and asked what I was doing. I told him I was waiting for you."

Damon sighed, pulling her to a stop, "Elena, you can't just talk to random strangers. Especially vampires. You are a slave. You need to remember that."

Her eyes narrowed, "He came to me, Damon. He addressed _me_. And I know he's the governor...well, former governor. He's been by to speak to Rebeka a few times. I wasn't going to ignore him."

Damon held her gaze for a moment, knowing by the fire in her eyes that she wasn't even aware of the slip she'd just made.

Whatever, her safety meant more than the damn title of Master.

"Okay, fine...alright," he muttered, "Just be careful, okay?"

She nodded and he seemed satisfied.

"Okay, now come on. There are still some places I wanted to go."

* * *

><p>He led her around the town. Taking her into places that she had yet to visit, even with her freedom at Caroline's. Her favorite was the chocolate shop, where Damon allowed her to test the samples, finding her favorite, a caramel filled truffle, then bought her a box of them.<p>

She also loved the library, which had many more books than Bonnie.

She'd gone through shelf after shelf, studying the covers, Damon doing the same. She'd been surprised that he was a reader, but then again, his library in the office at home was full of books.

Finally they'd made a stop by Forbes Boutique.

"Caroline," Elena called as they walked through the door.

"Elena? Hey, wasn't expecting you today!" The blond smiled, running around the counter to greet her friend.

"Hey yourself," Elena smiled.

"Damon," Caroline greeted and he nodded at her, "Blondie."

"Charming," Caroline shot, then turned back to her friend, "Sorry, Elena. I haven't heard anything new on Jeremy, but I'll keep my ears opened."

Elena smiled at her, "Thanks Care."

Caroline nodded, moving along. "So what can I help you with today?"

Damon looked at Elena then back at Caroline, "I'm going to go down to Stefan's office. I'll be back in a while," he handed Caroline a few bills, "Fix her up."

He smiled down at Elena. "Have fun."

She returned it, "Thank you, really.

He nodded, then turned, walking out the door, ignoring the blond's shocked face.

* * *

><p>"Caroline, it's nothing."<p>

Her friend scoffed from outside the fitting room, "Yeah, right. I'm your friend Elena, and as a friend, who worries for you daily, you should tell me what the deal is with you and Damon?"

Elena sighed, "I'm his servant, Care. The end."

"Oh, yeah, because all of his other servants are up here finding five-hundred dollars worth of clothes."

Elena opened the dressing room door, "He gave you that much?"

Caroline nodded, "Yeah, which is a lot for just a slave, hey, that's really cute!"

Elena looked at her outfit in the full mirror. It _was_ pretty.

"Thanks..."

Caroline wasn't to be distracted though.  
>"I'm serious Elena. I know Damon. He doesn't care what his servants wear, as long as it makes him look good. He's never gone out of his way to provide for one either. And you're here, in town, on a Sunday. He <em>never<em> does that, like, ever."

Elena sighed, "I don't know, Caroline. I'm trying to do what I'm told and be good. He's yelled at me, he's thrown me to the ground, and he's ripped my neck open. But he's also given me nice things, he's let me come into town, and lately he's even been letting me go outside and walk through the gardens."

"And he let you get away without addressing him as _His holy sire of mastery_," Caroline added.

Elena nodded, "I don't like the titles, and he's been less onto me about it."

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know, is it important?" Elena shot back.

"No, just wondering."

"Well don't," Elena snapped.

Caroline stared at her. After a moment Elena turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Damon's changing you," the blond sighed.

"No, he's not."

Caroline raised a brow, "Yeah, he is Elena. But I think you've been changing him too. He's different with you..."

Elena sighed, "Maybe...look Care, I'm sorry. It's just Damon is a roller-coaster that I'm not even going to try and figure out. He's nice, almost sweet sometimes, and cold and harsh the next minute. It's hard trying to answer questions about his intentions."

Caroline nodded, "No, I'm sorry for being noisy. As long as he's treating you decently, I should stay out of it."

Elena smiled at her, "You're just worried, I get that. And thank you...but I'm not afraid of Damon. He's rough, yes, but if he was going to kill me, he would have done it after I hit him."

Caroline's mouth fell open.

"You actually hit Damon Salvatore, and are still breathing to tell me?"

Elena giggled. "I was trying to behave, Care, honest...but he can be so..."

"_Damon_," Caroline finished, and Elena nodded, "Exactly."

"So you hit him?"

"Slapped him on the face. He'd told me my mom died, then started being a dick, and I just kind of lost it...And I couldn't stop crying...he just watched me for a while, then sent me to bed. It was the next day that he sold the girl he'd almost drained...I think he was trying to scare me."

Caroline nodded, "Well I'm surprised, but that does sound like Damon."

Elena sighed, "I don't know what to think, Care. So I'm not trying to figure it out."

Caroline handed her another outfit, "Okay, but...please, Elena...be careful. I see the way that Damon looks at you..."

"How do you mean?" Elena asked, closing the door between them to change again.

She heard Caroline exhale, "Damon has ulterior motives for everything, Elena...and he's been trying to get me to see you for a while now...I can't help but think that there is a reason. And now, all this...I just can't figure out what he's playing at...but when he looks at you...it's like your something to eat."

Elena smirked a little, "Aren't I?"

Caroline groaned, "You know what I mean! I just can't help but think that he's doing this to get to you somehow...has he tried anything?"

Elena opened the door again, "I know what your thinking, and no, he hasn't. Damon isn't interested in me like...that."

"No? That haughty gaze he was laying on you earlier says otherwise. You're gorgeous, Elena. And he can obviously tell that much. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Caroline," Elena turned from the full mirror to look at her, "I'll be fine. Damon hasn't even attempted anything like that...okay, yeah, maybe he treats me a little differently, and yes, maybe he has a soft spot for me or something...but it doesn't matter. He's not the kind to force a girl, you know that..."

Caroline glanced up at her, "Don't hate me for saying this, but that's what I'm worried about, Elena...that he won't _have_ to force you."

Elena gave her a look, "Okay he's been nice lately but that's not going to make me want to crawl into his bed. And I'm not one to trade off punishment for sex either."

"I know, I know...I'm just saying...I've been there with him...Damon makes everything he wants seem like a good idea. And I think he wants you."

Elena hung her head, "Well I can't change that. But I can just keep doing what I'm doing. He's nice to me, so I do what he wants, he's rude to me, I fight back. The end. If he wants to give me extra things, I'm not going to complain."

Caroline nodded, "Okay, okay. Sorry. Dropping it...Come on, let's go find you some more outfits."

* * *

><p>Damon found the girls chatting away in the shoes department when he got back.<p>

"Did you get everything?"

They both turned to look at him, Elena nodding.

"Yeah, we did, thanks."

He took in the handful of bags she now had.

"Good...but we need to get going now."

Elena turned to Caroline, "Thank you, Care, so much."

"No problem...and I'll keep an eye out for Jer."

Elena smiled at her friend before turning back to Damon, allowing him to lead her from the shop.

* * *

><p>"This isn't the way to your house," Elena noted, as Damon twisted and turned down open roads.<p>

"Never lose that keen ability to grasp the obvious," he told her.

She rolled her eyes, but didn't comment...at least for the next ten minutes.

When he got off the main road and started driving through the hills of green farm lands, she got curious.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"You'll see," he answered, his tone implying that she shouldn't ask anything else.

They drove a while longer before Damon pulled up down a winding dirt path. The hill ahead of them was practically monstrous in its depth.

He pulled the car to the side, parking it.

"Get out," he told her, and she did, though they appeared to be in the middle of nowhere.

A small part of her wondered if he was going to kill her...but then her smarter side told her that he wouldn't have to hide it, and that he wouldn't have just spent so much money on clothes if he intended on ending her life.

She was surprised when he started up the hill...it was a long way to the top.

He never turned back to see if she had followed him, which is probably why she did.

* * *

><p>"Is there a point behind this?" She asked once they were halfway up.<p>

She could see his smirk. "Yes."

After a moment, they finally reached the top, and her mouth fell open.

"And here it is," Damon said beside her.

The hill wasn't just a hill, she realized, but the top leveled to the edge of a cliff.

The land stretched out into open space and she walked to the end, looking down.

Some couple hundred or something feet below, she could make out a river.

Beyond the gorge, was more land...land she recognized. It was her human village, and in the distance, she could see the lights of the vampire town, getting brighter as the sun sank lower in the sky.

It all looked so far away.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

Damon sat on the ground.

"I thought you would enjoy it."

She looked at him, then followed his lead, sitting down.

The ground was covered in thick green grass that was soft beneath her.

"Not a lot of people know about this place," Damon told her.

"Well, it's not like it's a piece of cake to get to," she reminded him, glancing back at the ground she'd just walked.

He smiled, "Oh, it's not that bad."

She gave him a reproachful look, "Yeah, you're a vampire. You could run for hours without being winded. I'm a human and only allowed a certain amount of energy in the given day."

He chuckled, "Well at least the way down will be easier."

She smiled, then turned her gaze back to the view.

* * *

><p>The sun was almost gone now, a blueish pink haze settling in the sky. A few birds flew around in the distance, and a spring breeze blew through her hair.<p>

"This is nice," she said, inhaling the fresh air.

His eyes watched her as she plucked at some grass, enjoying the sight.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

He smiled, "Well considering my permission has never stopped you before..."

She blushed, "Yeah, I know."

"What is it, Elena?" He asked, curiously.

"Why are you different with me? I mean, why do you treat me differently than the others?"

Damon studied her, "Because you are different."

She raised an eyebrow at him, so he explained.

"Elena, servants are sold and bought, used, then killed or released...it's the way things are. Most hang their heads and hope they don't die before they're freed...you don't act like a servant. You never have. And maybe it was because of your relationship with Caroline, maybe not...but you fit in, here. You don't stand out like the other humans, bitter and cold with hate enough to freeze the world. You're warm, Elena. And honest...and even though a lot of your traits drive me insane and put me on the brink of wanting to murder you, I respect you for it."

She held his gaze, shock on her face...she hadn't really been expecting an honest answer.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He nodded, "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

He glanced at her, "Why do you act different?"

Her eyebrows pulled together, "What do you mean?"

"You aren't afraid of me," he reminded her, "You dare to talk back, all the time. You barely obey the core rules, and have a streak of independence I doubt anyone can break. You did slap me, and hold a temper...I was wondering if it was just a death wish, or if it was something more."

She stared out over the distance...toward her old village.

"I have no reason to live," she told him quietly, "That's why I am not afraid of you.  
>My parents...my home...it's all gone now. My brother is the only thing that even gives me hope. So why would I care? I'm not a dog, and I don't have to be treated like one. I'm a person, same as you and Caroline, and everyone else. No one deserves to be in chains. So I'm not going to stop being me, just because a stronger force tells me that my life isn't my own. If you kill me, then I will be at peace...and I would have died, free in my heart, still me."<p>

Silence settled then as Damon processed her words.

"You know, no other slave in the house even speaks, let alone wants to change their lives."

She smiled, "Oh they do, they're just smarter than me."

He grinned back at her. It was darkening now.

"We should probably start back," he told her, standing. He deliberated for a moment, then offered her his hand.

She took it, surprised at how smooth his skin was.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>That night Bonnie ambushed her for info about the day.<br>She gave her a run down of the basics, but leaving out the parts about Damon...she strangely felt as though he had a reason for treating her the way he did.  
>She didn't want to start problems if it got out to the others that she was getting special treatment. And she didn't want the others to assume what Caroline had.<p>

That Damon was only trying to seduce her with his acts of kindness.

But then, what was he trying to do?

And for that, she had no answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait. Trying a new direction with this story. Incorporating some new stuff ;)<strong>

**I've seen the different slave things done, and all of them seem to relate in some way.**

**Damon gets Elena as a slave. Is mean to her, she's a spitfire. They fight, and eventually fall in love, with a little drama along the way. Then a happy happy ending. **

**I want mine to be different than that. **

**So ideas and stuff are welcome, but I have a bit of a guide as to how this will go!**

**Keep reviewing :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**New Chapter!  
>All the reviews were so amazing! This is the most I've ever gotten in such a short time! It makes me want to write all the more!<br>So thank you amazing lovelies for your support!**

**Anyway, on with the story! A little steamy here ;)**

* * *

><p>Things between Elena and her master had changed. She couldn't say how, but the air between them was lighter, and she no longer feared his wrath.<p>

And he talked to her.

On Sundays, sometimes he would join her out in the garden, or they would go to his spot on the hill.

She never could figure out why he did the thing he did, but she quit trying to. She did her work during the week, and Damon, his duties...sometimes she would go to town with him.

Caroline still hadn't heard anything on Jeremy, and if someone had him, they weren't parading him around the streets.

She was getting desperate. The longer she went without word, the further away Jeremy could be getting. Not to mention that any day could have been his last.

* * *

><p>At the end of June, Elena was finally able to work up the courage to talk to Damon about it. He was in his bedroom and she paced by the door, trying to talk herself into knocking on it.<p>

"Elena?" Damon's voice drifted out, and she froze.

"Um...yes," she called, loud enough for him to hear.

"Come in," he offered, so taking a breath, she did so.

She'd been in Damon's room a few times, to grab the sheets, straighten things, ect. But being in the bedroom cleaning during the day, and being in the bedroom with Damon, after sunset, was two different things.

He was standing over a small table, looking at papers, a glass of alcohol in hand. He looked good. A dark shirt hanging open over darker jeans.

"You knew it was me?" she asked quietly, shutting the door behind her.

Luckily, Damon had grown use to her ignoring his question rule.

"Your smell, Elena," He explained and color flooded her cheeks. He smirked a little, facing her. She took in his chest and abs, revealed by the opened shirt, and her face reddened further.

"Did you need something?"

She nodded, "I was wondering..."

She seemed to hesitate, and he raised an eyebrow.

"It's just that, I never found out...what happened to my brother. And...well, you are pretty much the governor...I thought that...maybe-"

"I could find out?" He asked.

She nodded, looking down.

He sighed, "Elena, I can't go around doing favors for slaves...no matter who they are. I have no reason to find your brother. If you can present a case as to why I would be interested, then maybe."

"But-"

"Elena. My word is final. I'm not going to look for a ghost. Not without good reason."

"He's my brother-"

"He's human." Damon cut her off.

She stared at him.

"Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes," he said, rolling his.

"Why can't you just-" She stopped when he stepped toward her.

"Elena, do not push the matter. I have no reason to look for him...but he is alive."

Elena's eyes widened.

"What? How do you know? Please Damon, I have to know."

Damon sighed, but answered her, "I heard the name being passed around for sell, and it's written down in the slave registry. He belongs to someone now, Elena. There's no point in finding him."

"But...if he's a slave, you could have him brought here," she insisted, and he gave her a side glance.

"Why would I? Can you promise that he would be more beneficial to me than another, older, stronger male?"

Elena's mouth hung open, lost for words.

"I didn't think so," Damon smirked, turning from her.

"Wait," she called, thinking fast.

And hoping, for the first time, that what Caroline had said was true.

"What?" he stopped, facing her.

"What if I could offer something else?" She asked, her voice very small.

Was she really going to do this? It went against everything she believed.

She grit her teeth. It was wrong, but this was Jeremy. She _had_ to.

"And what you offer will interest me?" Damon asked, slightly amused.

Elena took a deep breath.  
>Maybe he'd go for it, maybe he'd decline, hell, maybe he'd kill her there, but she had to at least try, for her brother.<p>

So she walked forward, close to him, and he noticeably tensed.

"Elena?"

She brought her hand up to his bare skin, allowing it to run from his chest to his stomach.

She felt him swallow, but he didn't move.

So she reached back and undid the tie at her neck, that held the servants dress up.

The material came undone, falling into a pool at her feet.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked, his voice a little thicker than usual. She could see the desire in his eyes.

"I-I need to know that my brother is safe. Please, bring him here."

She took another breath, then swallowed, "Promise me you will, and I'll give myself to you."

* * *

><p>Damon couldn't believe what was happening right now. Elena was there, in his bedroom, stripped down to her underwear. Her eyes were wide, waiting on his decision.<p>

But hell, he was too shocked to put together a whole sentence.

What was she thinking? That he would bring her brother to her if she had sex with him...would he?

Wait, no. He couldn't do that. He didn't want a trade.  
>He wanted Elena to come to him because she wanted to, not because she felt she had to.<p>

God, the girl was shaking. Out of nerves, or fear, he wasn't sure.

Was she scared? That he would say no, or worse, that he'd agree. Would she really be willing to go that far, just to ensure the safety of a teenage boy?

A teenage boy that happened to be her brother.

He thought of Stefan.

There's probably nothing she wouldn't do then.

He sighed. It wasn't helping that this image had been in his mind for a while.

Elena ready and willing. Wanting him.

But this isn't how it was going to happen...and she needed to know that she shouldn't step into things that she isn't ready for.

What if he was someone else? Someone who would have take up her offer. She was scared stiff right now, a virgin, no doubt. She really had no idea.

"Elena..." he started, then stopped his refusal.

He could at least entertain himself for a while.

And he would bring her brother to her for it, before she tried the same offer to someone else.

"Damon, please," she whispered, and he smiled, bringing his hand up to her face.

"This is what you want?" he taunted, holding himself aloof. He couldn't give in to his desire for her. If he did, he might not stop.

"Y-yes."

With one swift nod, he took a seat in a nearby chair, then looked at her expectantly.

Her eyes closed as she reached back, unsnapping her bra. Her underwear followed and she stood before him, in all her glory. Damon had to bite his tongue.

Control, he reminded himself. But God, if she wasn't perfect.

_Just shake her up_, he told himself, _teach her a lesson...nothing more_.

His southern region however, was thinking on its own as he gazed at her body.

"Come here," he told her, and she hesitated before walking forward, to stand in front of him.  
>He reached out for her arm, pulling her forward until she was straddling him.<p>

He allowed himself to indulge a little. He deserved something for all the restraint he would show tonight.

He leaned forward catching her neck. She tensed, but he didn't bite down...instead just suckled there. Then began a path up and down her neck. She smelled so good. Her veins eagerly awaiting him, but he still held back.

He kissed down her collarbone, then back up, not letting himself get to the good parts.

She shuttered against him slightly and he smirked, pulling back to look at her.

Her eyes were still closed, her head tilted back, neck exposed.

He grew even harder at the sight, and he knew that she could feel his growing desire for her. She was sitting right on it.

She opened her eyes once she realized he'd pulled away and he pushed her further, pulling her head down to his.

He didn't plan on kissing her. But it happened. He couldn't help himself, as perfect as she felt against him.

Her lips were soft and her breath was sweet...and she was kissing him back, her hands sliding into his hair, his down her back.

He allowed his hands to caress her sides, her waist, feeling the smooth skin.

She felt almost too willing in his arms.  
>So he wasn't doing a very good job of putting some fear or regret in her.<p>

He stepped up his game, moving them at vampire speed so that her back was against the wall and he was towering over.

He was sure to press himself into her a little rougher than necessary, and he did see the slightest bit of hesitation in her eyes.

Pressing his point, he hardened his gaze, moving his hand up to her neck, pinning her pack, letting his lips shoot to hers, demanding.

After a moment, he let his hands slip, his fingers gripping her waist, showing her how easy it would be to overpower her.

But as usual, Elena was surprising him, moving to begin kissing down his neck now, nipping a little along the way. Though of course, she couldn't hurt him.  
>God this girl was fearless.<p>

He claimed her lips again, but his hand roamed up further, taking a breast into his hand.

He massaged her gently, earning a moan, and then he really attacked her lips.  
>She matched his frenzy, and his mind clouded over, as he picked her up, carrying her the three steps to the bed, in which she pushed his shirt from his shoulders.<p>

He allowed her this, hovering above her, as he kissed down her body. He took her breast into his mouth, and she was moaning again. All he could feel was her. All he could see, or smell.

This was heaven.

She pulled him back up, connecting their mouths, before flipping him over, so she was on top.

He let her take control, watching in awe as she straddled him again rubbing herself on his jeans, against his erection, looking for friction. This time he was the one fighting back the moan.

The smell of her arousal filled his nostrils, so sweet and tempting.

_Fuck_, he thought. She wanted this. She_ liked_ this.

His head cleared.

* * *

><p>A second later, Elena was on the bed, alone, and Damon was against the wall on the opposite side of the room.<p>

She looked at him confused. "What did I-"

"You need to leave," Damon interrupted.

Her eyes widened, "But...I-"

"Elena...please," He looked over her body again, "Just..just go. Before I do something we'll both regret."

She figured this was the only answer she'd get, so embarrassed, she quickly gathered her clothes, slipping them on before walking out of the room.

Once she was gone, Damon allowed himself to breathe. But of course, the scent was stuck in his mind, in the air and on his tongue.

He'd thought it would have been fun. Tease with her some, scare her some more.

He'd had no idea she would..._enjoy _what he was doing to her.

But she had. Her wetness was still on his jeans. Females could fake a lot of things...but not that.

He groaned, falling back on the bed.

She'd wanted him. But in the morning, she'd hate him. For using her body, for taking her in a moment of weakness.  
>She only wanted her brother's safety...not him.<p>

He sighed, wondering how he was ever going to sleep with the image of her naked body over him in his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>So Damon had a moment of clarity, and actually did something decent!<strong>

**Can't wait to hear what you guys think about the chapter!**

**P.S did anyone see 5x12? Man, I was so mad at Katherine! But Damon's speech for "Elena" was so sweet! God, I would have taken him back in a heartbeat!  
>No doubt she would have too, if it wasn't for a certain evil psycho b****!<strong>

**Lol, anyway. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see happen in later chapters! Can't make promises, but I'd love to hear your opinions :)**

**And also, this will be different, but it may take a while to seem that way! But I will do my best for originality in this story!**

**Thanks for all the support! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my gosh! So many great reviews!  
><strong>**Glad to see you guys liked the scene ;)**

**Things pick right up in Elena's view, and this chapter will go a little more into the night she met Damon!**

**Hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Elena couldn't sleep. She wanted to tell Bonnie what had happened, but she was too embarrassed. She'd had no intention of sleeping with Damon. But she'd do anything to save her brother. Besides, she'd never expected him to actually agree! But he had...or so she'd thought.<p>

She blushed into the darkness, remembering the hour before.

She'd always wanted to touch him. His skin, to see if it was cold, his soft hair, those amazing muscles in his arms and stomach. She'd never thought she'd ever do it though. And now that she had, she couldn't shake him.

Damon was perfection. At least physically.

She still felt his mouth on her, his hands groping and squeezing. She'd wanted it.

That was what scared her the most...it had turned her on. She'd been dripping for him, and he knew it.

So why had he pushed her away? She'd thought at first, that maybe she'd done something wrong, that he didn't like it. But the look on his face, his hardened desire, and the way his eyes watched her until she'd left said otherwise.

She rolled over then, knowing that she had to try for some sleep. She could ask Damon about it some other time...maybe.

* * *

><p>Damon did everything he could to avoid seeing the fiery brunette the next day. He hid in his office, even having his lunch brought there.<p>

He'd gone into town for a few hours, and then had went back to his office upon coming home.

He couldn't face the questions in her eyes. Not yet.

Because he didn't have the answers.

Seriously, she was Grayson Gilbert's daughter! He should not be this drawn to her.

So why did he care about her?

She was his slave, hot as hell, and she'd been willing to give into him. How many times had others made the same offer? How many times had he said yes?

He shook his head. Why was she different?  
>Because she reeked of innocence? Because no other man had touched her, and he couldn't allow himself to take something so precious from her over a bargain?<p>

No, because he would. He wanted her. More now, than ever, and he would have her.

So the situation, then? Was it just because he wanted her to come to him for the sex. Not for a favor?

He topped off his bottle of burbon.

"She's gonna kill me," he muttered to himself, thinking of her hungry lips.

She'd been into it. She'd came back at him with just as much lust as he'd held. Which is why he'd had to stop. A second longer, and he would have been lost to her touch.

A knock on his door broke the memory.

"Ah, yes...come in," he called, and the door was pushed open, a messenger walking in.

"Mister Salvatore."

"Tyler," he greeted.

"The Gilbert boy was found. Klaus was the last purchaser. He's willing to talk prices."

Damon smiled at the young man.

"Good. Tell him to name it, and I'll have it. I want the boy here by tomorrow morning."

Tyler nodded, then walked out again.

* * *

><p>Seconds later there was another knock, the door opening.<p>

"Forget something?" Damon asked from his desk, but there was no answer.

So he looked up.

Elena was there, her eyes on him, her arms across her chest, hugging herself.

"Can we talk?" she asked quietly, and he considered.

Finally he nodded, "Shut the door."

Elena did her best to keep her gaze steady. She fought the blush that was already creeping up.

"Look," she started, "About last night-"

"Elena...we don't have to do this," Damon sighed, standing up.

"I think we do."

She held his gaze. "I..I wanted to apologize for-"

"Coming on to me?" Damon asked, a smirk on his lips.

She nodded.

"Can't say I didn't enjoy it."

Now she was blushing.

"Damon, I'm sorry. I just wanted my brother back. I crossed a line, and I shouldn't have-"

"Elena."

She glanced up at him through her lashes, her brows furrowed, "Crap, sorry, I meant Master."

He shrugged, "Your brother will be here soon."

Her expression turned to confusion, "He will? But...I thought you said-"

"I changed my mind," he stated simply, sure to stay behind the desk, a good few feet away from her.

Her eyes were widening now, "Thank you," she whispered.

Damon let his gaze fall back on her.

"Elena, I didn't just do it for you. I need another male worker. Jeremy may very well fill the spot, but I only take in that which will profit me. Be sure and let him know that, because if he has half of the amount of Gilbert stubbornness you do, I might not be so inclined to keep him."

Elena nodded, "I'll tell him Damon- uh Master. I promise, he'll do whatever you say, just...just don't send him away from me, please."

Damon almost faltered at her nearly teary gaze.

"That's up to the two of you, Elena."

She looked down.

Damon sighed then, moving around the barrier of the desk, walking up to her.

Her eyes raised to meet his as he did so. He stopped in front of her, slowly cupping her face.

"What is it about you?" He whispered, more to himself than her.

Her doe eyes stayed on him as he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Damon...," she started, and he closed his eyes.

His name shouldn't sound like a purr from her lips.

"Elena, don't. Just...don't talk."

She turned her head to the side, "Why not?"

He recognized the challenge in her voice and chuckled a little.

"Oh, kitten. Do you even realize how many people I've killed. Humans that I've drained dry? You are all so fragile, so replaceable...but you...I can't-"

He let his voice trail off as her face softened, "You aren't a bad person."

He gave her a weighed look.

"Okay, yeah, I know you've done bad things," she agreed, "Horrible things...but that only dictates who you are if that's who you let yourself be."

"I don't get that choice, Elena."

She shook her head, "There is always a choice."

He studied her, "Not for me. I'm...bad, Elena. I do bad things...and I'm not sorry for that. I was raised human, but I've been a vampire for over two lifetimes...it's all that I know. And I'm good at it. Vampires are top of the food chain, a predatory species...we hunt, and then we kill. That's not going to change Elena, so no, it isn't a choice, because you can't turn off your basic nature."

She stared at him, her face curious, "Do you like it?"

He blinked, "Like what?"

"Being a vampire? Was it a choice to turn or did it happen to you?"

"You know you still ask a lot of questions," he scolded, but she stood, waiting.

"It wasn't a choice. Stefan and I were both turned many years ago, neither of us had a say in it."

She nodded, "But do you like it?"

"I like the rush. The powers, the blood. But there are things that..."

"What?" she urged.

"Never mind. It's not important," he turned from her, walking back toward the desk.

"Damon...please, you can-"

"Drop it Elena."

She put a hand on her waist, "There's no need to get snappy."

He glanced over at her, "Elena, I may be softer with you, but you do know that I have every right to kill you. You are still my slave."

She shook her head, "Stop with the whiplash routine, _oh darling Master_. Please, it's getting old. You can't be insistent on both things. Either you care about me, or I'm another worthless human."

He took her challenge, "And who says I care?"

"You're kind to me," she pointed out, "Even while being harsh to the others. You didn't sleep with me last night, but you're bringing my brother to me, anyway. You haven't killed me for all of my slip ups. You let me go into town almost every week, and see Caroline for at least an hour...your actions speak for you."

"Or maybe I was feeling charitable," Damon offered.

"Or maybe...you care," she shot back.

"Or maybe you _are_ just another worthless human. I've told you not to test me, Elena."

She rolled her eyes, "Well if I'm so worthless, then kill me. I can always be replaced, right?"

"Elena, stop" Damon warned, but she moved closer to him anyway.

"No. Because you can't hide behind this charade, Damon. If I'm just another slave to you, then prove it. Suck me dry and throw me out, yell at me, beat me, use me,...Do something! Because I don't think you can. You want to play hard ass, but you _care_."

He stared at her for a moment as she got her breath.

"You would rather I hurt you?" He asked finally.

She exhaled, "I would rather you make up your mind! You can't be the monster you're so quick to believe you are, then treat me the way you do. Like I said, I'm done with the whiplash. I can't figure you out. So either I'm nothing more than a common slave, or you actually care for me, and we both know which one it is."

She could tell he was angry, his eyes were boring into hers, but she was just as fired up.

"You need to leave, Elena," he said finally.

"I'm not going anywhere," she shot back, "Not until you admit the truth."

"No," he growled.

"No!? No you don't care about me, or no, you wont admit that you do?" She knew her voice was raising.

"Of course I care!" He yelled back, "Why the hell I do, is another question. I don't understand it either. I can't help but act the way I do around you. But it doesn't matter, Elena! Because you _are_ a slave. And I'm the fucking Governor! There are expectation...and I can't abandon who I am just because you want to come in all high and mighty-"

"Excuse me, I never claimed to be perfect!" She argued.

"But you are, Elena. You're good. And I'm not. I've done horrible things, things that I don't even have the right to be sorry for, because there is no apology in the world that can cover my sins. And you're better than that."

She stared at him, shaking her head, "Which is it Damon? I'm a slave, so I'm not good enough for the governor? Or I'm too perfect, too good for you, a monster?"

His head hung, "It's both Elena...and I have to try and do the right thing."

She reached out, grabbing his hand, and placed it over her heart.

"Does this feel wrong?" she challenged, "Don't pretend like you weren't feeling the same thing I was last night."

He pulled back, not wanting to cave into her.

"Then why did you even bother trying to get to know me?" she asked, turning to storm out, but he was in front of her before she could blink.

"I don't regret it, Elena."

"Like it matters."

* * *

><p>They stood there facing each other, when Damon finally gave in.<p>

"Okay, fine, you want the truth? About why you mean more to me? I met you years ago. When you were a human girl living in the human village."

Elena's eyebrows pulled together, "No, you didn't. I would have remembered."

"I compelled you to forget," Damon explained and her eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Because we...we kind of hit it off. We talked for a while...then your father came out...and I had to cover my tracks. I took away both of your memories."

She shook her head, "Well if you were still after me all of these years later, I must have said something that intrigued you."

Damon chuckled, "Oh, you had a lot to say, as usual."

Elena stared at him, "Can you give it back? The memory, I mean?"

Damon blinked, then nodded, "If you want."

"I do."

He sighed, moving forward, talking her face in his hands, focusing his eyes on hers.

Suddenly it was there...the night with him she'd never known she had.

_It was her birthday. Her parents had thrown a little party, inviting some people over, but their little cottage had become stuffy. Afterwards, the adults had shooed them all out, to discuss the problems of the economy, and the vampires._

_ Elena had strayed away from her house, choosing instead to watch the horses graze in the field next to the village. The sun was setting over the hills, and soon it was darkening._

_ "It's late for a girl to be out here all alone, isn't it?" A voice called out._

_She turned quickly, coming face to face with a gorgeous young man._

_"Didn't mean to scare you," he said, walking up next to her._

_"It's fine," she shrugged, turning back to the horses, "I just wasn't expecting company."_

_"Ah, the allure of solitude...I'm Damon."_

_She smiled a little, "Elena, and it's more like the allure of a peaceful night in an open place.._

_"I've had a few of those times," he said, and she glanced over._

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yeah, there's a ledge that overlooks the whole world, just over there."_

_She studied him, "I haven't seen you around here, have I?" _

_Surely she would have recognized him._

_"Ah..no, I'm just drifting through."_

_"Oh...has anyone spoken to you?"_

_He shrugged._

_"Well, be careful," she warned and he stared at her._

_"Why's that?"_

_"Vampire's own the next town over. It's forbidden for humans to enter. If you get caught over there, they could kill you."_

_He raised an eyebrow at her, "Is that right?"_

_She nodded._

_Silence fell between them for a moment._

_Then she asked, "So why haven't you settled down somewhere? If you're just passing through, I mean...don't you have a home?"_

_He smiled, "Yeah, but I have no reason to stay there. I don't exactly...fit."_

_She grew curious, "Why not?"_

_"It's very quiet," he told her, "Almost lonely." _

_He'd winked then, and she rolled her eyes._

_"Oh I'm sure."_

_"And what's that suppose to mean?"_

_She chided him, "Don't act like you don't know you're good looking."_

_He smirked, "You think I'm good looking?"_

_"It may be dark, but I'm not blind," she pointed out._

_He smiled, "Well I'm flattered."_

_"No you aren't. You're cocky."_

_He laughed a little, "Hmm, maybe some..."_

_Her lips turned a little, "So what are you doing out here? Alone at night?"_

_"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he muttered._

_She shrugged, "Try me."_

_He sized her up for a moment, before answering. _

_"I'm not good, Elena. I've done bad things...things that I wish I could change."_

_"Why?" she asked._

_"Because I don't like what I've become..."_

_She considered this, "Then why don't you change?"_

_He glanced at her, "I can't."_

_"You can if you want," she insisted._

_He sighed, "It's kind of difficult to explain."_

_She let it slide, "Well, maybe, but it's still up to you."_

_He nodded, then asked, "Enough about that, what are you doing out here?"_

_She smiled, "Got kicked out. My parents and some towns people decided to have an impromptu gathering in our cottage, during my birthday party."_

_"Oh...well Happy Birthday," he offered._

_"Thanks," she stared off._

_"What is it?" he inquired and she sighed._

_"It's just that so much has changed around here. The vampires are taking over, and I'm still expected to live this normal, proper life. My parents even tried to betroth me to Matt Donovan. I've known him forever, but...It isn't real, and I'm not sure it's what I want."_

_The man thought about this, "Then what do you want?"_

_"I don't know," she stated, but he turned to look at her, "That's not true. You want what everyone wants."_

_She smirked at him, "What? A mysterious stranger with all the answers?"_

_He chuckled, "No, you want a love that consumes you. You want passion, adventure, and even a little danger."_

_She considered him, "Hmm, well, Damon, what do you want?"_

_He blinked at her. No one had asked him that before._

_"A mysterious stranger with all the answers," he joked, making her laugh. She was beautiful._

_"Well maybe I'll share my worldly wisdom with you," she teased._

_He smiled, "Sure, and I'll take you to my cliff and you can enlighten me under a sunset."_

_She sighed, "Yeah, my parents would just loooove that."_

_He watched her turn back toward the grassy field._

_"I just feel like there's more in this world than this village, and the fear of the vampire's destroying it...I want to get out, see all of it."_

_Damon smiled, "Maybe you will one day."_

_She looked at him, "Oh, sure...and maybe these horses will grow wings and start flying around...some things just aren't a possibility."_

_He thought her voice seemed a little sad, "You never know...you could still have that."_

_"Have what?" she asked, but another man walked out then, "Elena? Where are- Oh, there you are, who are you with?"_

_Damon glanced at her._

_"A friend," she called back, "Coming."_

_But he had started there way. Elena turned back to Damon._

_"So, I can have what?" she asked again._

_He glanced back at the man, his vision allowing him to see that it was Grayson Gilbert, must be her father, then looked back at her. _  
><em>The resemblance was subtle, but there.<em>

_So Grayson had children now...that made things interesting._

_He looked into her brown eyes._

_"Everything you've ever wanted," he told her, and she watched as his pupils dilated._

_"But right now I want you to forget meeting me...can't let people know that I was here."_

_He was gone then, and her mind went blank._

* * *

><p>"You were a stranger who told me that you wanted me to have everything I wanted from life," Elena glanced up into Damon's face.<p>

"I couldn't tell you what I really was. As I technically wasn't suppose to be in the human village," he told her, "But I use to trail that way, for new blood."

"You didn't feed from me," Elena pointed out.

"I was going to...but you...I told you, it's complicated...then a few years ago, I saw you, with Caroline, and I figured that you had been sold. I tried to buy you, but Blondie was taken with you, too. You wanted to know why I'm different with you, Elena? Because since that night, I couldn't stop thinking about you...and now you're here, and I don't deserve-"

"Damon," she whispered, cutting him off. They were extremely close now.

"Oh, _fuck_ it," he growled, and pulled her to him.

His lips fell on hers and Elena melted into him, her hands finding his hair.

Damon knew that he shouldn't be doing this. It wasn't right, for so many reasons...but it couldn't feel this way, and be wrong.  
>His lips traced down her neck and back up again, before she pulled him back to her mouth. In a flash, he'd picked her up, hoisting her onto his desk. He stood between her open legs, and she hooked them around his waist.<p>

"Damon," she panted, and he almost came undone.

They were in a frenzy now, their hands reaching any part of the other that they could...but soon were interrupted by a knock.

* * *

><p>"Damn it,"Damon pulled back.<p>

"One sec," he called out.

Elena focused her breathing, trying to control it, as Damon turned his gaze back to her.

"Not here," he sighed, kissing her forehead.

She nodded, standing to straighten herself.

"Come in," Damon called, once she had done so.

The door opened and Stefan stood there with the slave that had led her around her first day.

"Sorry," Stefan noted, "I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

Damon shrugged, "If you had, you'd still be waiting. Elena was just leaving."

She took that as her cue, and nodded before making her way out the door.

But she didn't miss the look Stefan gave her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, so what do you guys think?<strong>

**They finally accepted that their was something between them!  
>Will Damon keep treating her like a slave, or finally just let them be together?<br>****Will Stefan figure out their "relationship"?**

**And what about Klaus owning Jeremy? Do you think he'll be okay?**

**Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Reached 100 reviews before the 10th chapter! You guys are amazing!**

**Hope this doesn't disappoint! :)**

* * *

><p>Stefan had a good feeling that he knew exactly what had just been happening.<p>

Damon's hair was sticking up in tuffs and he could smell Elena's arousal, not to mention her lips had been wet and swollen.

"Keeping yourself busy?" He asked Damon, who glared.

"What's it to you, brother?"

Stefan shrugged, "Just came by to hear if the rumor was true."

Damon looked up at him, "There are lots of rumors, Stefan, want to be more specific?"

"You've found the Gilbert boy, bought him from Klaus."

Damon nodded, "I planned to."

Stefan stared at him, "And what about Elena?"

Damon's eyes narrowed, "What about her?"

Stefan took in his gaze, "You haven't heard?"

"What?" Damon demanded, and Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Klaus is willing to give up the boy, in exchange for Elena."

"What?!" Damon growled, "That wasn't the deal."

"Well, apparently you told his servant that you'd accept any price."

"And he knows damn well I meant money."

Stefan shrugged, "Hey, I'm just telling you what I heard."

Damon exhaled, "Your right, I'm sorry."

Good enough, "I just wanted you to know...you might want to talk to Klaus, unless your willing to make the trade."

"Like hell," Damon said darkly. He knew how Klaus was, and how he treated his servants. He was doing good to get Jeremy out in one piece. There was no way Elena was going with him. Even if she had to lose her brother.

"Where is Klaus now?" Damon asked.

"Caroline's...I think. That's where he was ten minutes ago anyway. He was asking her about Elena."

Damon nodded, "Okay, thanks for the tip, brother."

"I assume I should go?" Stefan asked and Damon looked at him.

"Got it," the younger Salvatore chuckled, turning to the door.

"Give Elena my regards," he called, and barely dodged the pencil Damon chucked his way.

"Dick!"

"Ass!"

Damon chuckled as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Elena made it back to the third floor in record time.<p>

Bonnie was there, having stopped her sweeping to gaze out the nearby window.

She looked up when Elena approached.

"Hey, there you are," she whispered, and Elena nodded.

"Yeah, sorry...I had to- do something," she finished lamely.

"For forty minutes?" Bonnie looked suspicious, "Elena what's going on?"

She stared at her friend, "Don't hate me?"

Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed, "Why would I?"

"Because...I think I have feelings for Damon."

Bonnie's eyes grew wide, "Are you crazy?" She whispered sharply.

"Maybe," Elena sighed, "I don't know..."

"Why? Other than the fact that he's hot? The man has no redeemable qualities."

"Sure he does," Elena defended, and Bonnie raised a brow.

Elena sighed, "He's not what you think...there's more to him."

"And you know this how? I doubt your trips to town were that enlightening."

"Bonnie," Elena pleaded.

"Sorry," the dark girl sighed, "I just don't see it. He's dangerous Elena...he's a vampire."

"I know...but so was Caroline."

Bonnie shrugged, then froze. Elena followed her gaze and saw Damon, coming behind her.

"Elena," he said once he got to them, "I need you to come with me."

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing the look on his face.

He just shook his head, then motioned for her to follow.

She threw a parting glance at Bonnie, then did so.

* * *

><p>Damon led her to his room, not the office, and Elena grew nervous.<p>

"You can sit," he offered, and so she pulled herself up on the edge of his large bed.

"What's going on?" she asked as he paced.

"I don't know if I can retrieve your brother."

Her face fell, "Why not?"

He stared at her, "The man that bought him...Klaus...he is asking too high a price."

Elena considered this, "How much? Maybe I could work for Caroline on Sundays and-"

"Elena, he wants to trade. You for your brother."

She stopped, "Oh..."

"I'm sorry, Elena...but Klaus is the worse kind of vampire...I wouldn't do that to you."

"But for Jeremy...you should make the trade."

He stared at her, "Elena...I just told you-"

"I know," she stood, " You said that Klaus wants me, and that he's a bad guy. He could be hurting Jeremy...If you make the trade, then Jeremy would be here...he would be safe, with you."

"But you wouldn't be, Klaus could kill you," he spit.

She shrugged, then smiled, "I won _you_ over, didn't I?"

He sighed, "This isn't the same, Elena. Klaus is vicious. He only wants you because you're beautiful...he would destroy you. Use your body, your blood, until you die...I can't allow that."

"But Jeremy-"

"I'll try and talk to him, Elena...but if it comes down to you or your brother, I will always choose you."

She hung her head, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Elena."

She didn't respond, so Damon walked closer to her, pulling her into his arms.

"I'll do what I can," he promised.

"He'd just a kid," she sobbed.

"I know..."

They were there for a few more minutes, until Elena gained composure.

She wiped the tears from her cheek.

"Okay, I'm okay...thank you, for trying."

Damon nodded, wiping the wetness from under her eye.

"It will be alright, Elena...Klaus is easier on his male slaves...it's the females that he uses. The males just do his labor."

Elena nodded.

"Here," Damon offered, "Why don't you get some rest? You can stay here until you feel better."

He motioned to his enormous bed, and her eyes widened.

"But...my chores-"

"Can wait," he insisted, and she nodded.

He pulled back the top blanket for her, and she climbed under it.

It was so soft, she fought back a moan. Even her bed at Caroline's hadn't been this good.

Now, compared to the mattress she had been sleeping on, this was pure heaven.

"I'll be back soon to check on you," Damon told her, then left her alone.

It wasn't long before her eyes were drifting closed.

* * *

><p>Damon had sent a messenger to Klaus's mansion, asking to meet up. The man had returned with Klaus's agreement. So Damon drove into town, to his office, where Klaus had suggested.<p>

Thankfully, Mikaelson was already there.

"Ah, hello, mate," Klaus grinned as Damon stepped forward.

"Shall we?" Damon asked, opening his office door.

Klaus nodded, following him inside.

"I heard that you weren't interested in letting me purchase the boy," Damon cut to the chase, and Klaus shrugged.

"I have no need for money, Damon. But that new little slave you've picked up...she might be worth something."

Damon's eyes narrowed, "She's not for sale."

Klaus sighed, "Ah yes, your brother told me that you might be a bit stingy with her."

"Klaus, just name your price...anything...just not the girl."

"And why not?" Klaus challenged.

Damon shrugged this time, "She's a feisty one. I like having her around...she amuses me."

He decided to go Klaus's route, sounding Elena off as entertainment. Luckily, the man seemed to play along.

"Yes, she does seem to have quite the spirit...though I'm surprised you've handled her this long. Don't you usually trade them out after you've had them?"

Damon lifted an eyebrow, "I have yet to grow tired of her...another time perhaps...but I am here to talk about the boy. I only have one male slave left."

"The others?" Klaus inclined.

Damon shrugged, "They got on my nerves. I prefer to be the only lion in the den, so to speak."

Klaus considered this, "So why the change of mind?"

"There are chores I want done. The female humans are too weak."

Klaus chuckled, "Yes, that does tend to be their one downside."

"So are you interested in selling?" Damon urged.

Klaus thought, "Perhaps...but like I said, I have no need for money...maybe another slave of yours? You do have quite the female collection, if I remember."

Damon considered this, "I have a blond, or another brunette. Both are quiet, they do their work. Tall, attractive."

Klaus considered this. "I'll take them both. For the Gilbert boy and I'll pay a small other compensation of...2,000?"

Damon was surprised that Klaus had agreed, then again, one boy wasn't really worth two women...and he'd paid at least 6,000 for the blond.

However, he wasn't going to press his luck.

"It's a deal."

Klaus nodded, "And you'll let me know when the other sweet thing goes up for sale."

"If I don't kill her," Damon taunted, standing, "She has quite the mouth."

Klaus chuckled, then stood too.

"I have the boy in my car downstairs. You can take him now. I'll give you the two thousand when you have the girls delivered."

Damon nodded, "They will be there tomorrow."

Klaus shook his hand and they walked down to the parking area.

* * *

><p>Sure enough when Klaus whistled, a man got out of the car, dragging a teenage boy out behind him.<p>

He was a little mangled, but in better condition than what Damon had been expecting.

"Careful, Salvatore...he tried to run once...It seems he doesn't much like us."

Damon stared at the boy, noticing his resemblance to Elena. Same dark hair, same chocolate eyes. Eyes that were glaring daggers at him now.

"I think we will be fine," Damon smirked, turning back to Klaus.

"Tomorrow then?" He asked.

"Tomorrow," Damon agreed and the man walked Jeremy over to him.

The kid didn't seem happy, but didn't fight when Damon grabbed his arm, dragging him to his own car.

"Thanks," he called to Klaus, as the guy got into his car and left.

Alone, Damon turned to Jeremy.

But the boy spoke before he could, "All you vampires are alike, you think you can just buy humans like they're some kind of livestock? You don't own me, and you never will. I don't care if you-"

Damon's hand flicked the boy's mouth. Not hard, but he shut up.

"Good, now listen. I am going to take you to my home. You are going to stay quiet and do as you're told...I'm not going to hurt you," he added.

He boy seemed to be fighting back words, but didn't comment, so Damon opened the door.

Jeremy deliberated, then got in.

Damon sighed, relieved, and slightly amused, before getting in on the driver's side.

"You don't have to pout," he told the boy.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "I'll do what I want. There is no difference between the other man and you, and the next one to come, is there?"

Damon stared at him.

"Exactly," Jeremy muttered, then Damon sighed.

"Well, there's the little fact that I also own your sister."

Jeremy turned to him at that, "What? You have Elena? Is she okay? Have you-God, I swear, If you've touched her, I'm going to-"

Damon chuckled, "I'm not Klaus, Jeremy. Elena is fine...she's actually the only reason that you are in this car right now. So I suggest, for both of your sake, you sit back and keep the threats and attitude to a minimum."

Jeremy looked like he wanted to say more, but sighed, sitting back in his seat.

"Good." Damon stated, and moments later they were pulling up.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was conflicted. His last master, Klaus, had been horrible.<p>

He'd hit him, starved him, was down right cruel...he was a vampire.

They were all horrible.

So why should this man be any different?

He sized up the vampire, trying to decide how to feel. He wanted to hate the man, as he'd hated Klaus...but the man had said that he had Elena...that she was safe. Had this guy found him for her? He wondered over all of it as the man led him up the stairs to the giant house.

Once inside, the vampire turned.

"You will address me as Master or Sir. You will be given duties each day, and you will obey anything I tell you. Do so, and you will be allowed to stay here with your sister. You will be safe, and taken care of. Disobey me, and I will have you right back where you came from."

Jeremy nodded, deciding to test the waters first.

"Then we understand each other," the man, Damon, asked.

"Yes...Sir." Jeremy muttered the last part a little sarcastically.

Damon nodded, "Okay then."

Then he grabbed the ropes around Jeremy's wrist pulling, and they snapped.

The boy rubbed his hand, where it had dug in.

"Follow me," Damon instructed, "Your sister has been waiting for you."

Jeremy did as the man said, eager to find Elena.

His father had died a few years back, and they had come for her.

And when the sickness took his mother, they'd came for him too.

Elena was all he had left...though watching the way Klaus had treated the women...the things he had made them do...he'd worried about the shape he would find her in. He'd even thought of the chance that she was dead.  
>He was glad to wrong.<p>

And this vampire better not have hurt her, or he was going to take him down with every bit of strength he had left.

Elena was always there for him, good and kind.

He loved her more than his own parents sometimes.

And he couldn't stand the idea of her being hurt.

Abused and used for the pleasure of the males in the vampire race.

"In here," Damon motioned, opening the door to a...bedroom?

_Oh, God_. He braced himself.

But there was his sister, safe and sound, curled up asleep, in a giant four poster bed with satin sheets.

Far away from the image he'd had in his head.

He watched as the vampire walked over to her, a tender look in his eyes, as he gently brushed her hair from her face. His fingers lingered on her cheek, and he leaned close, whispering to her.

An odd feeling pulled at his stomach...was Elena _with_ the vampire? Surely not...but her eyes opened and she smiled sleepily at the man.

"Damon?" she asked, her hand covering his on her cheek.

Jeremy hid his shock.

"I have a surprise for you," the vampire purred, his tone much softer than it had been moments ago in the parlor.

He glanced over at Jeremy, and Elena followed his gaze.

"Jer?!"

She jumped up then, and Jeremy couldn't help but smile, "Hey Lena."

She rushed to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh my god, Jeremy! I thought you-" she trailed off, tears filling here eyes as she held him tightly.

"I know, me too," he rested his head on hers, stroking her back.

Jeremy was glad she seemed so clean and healthy.

After a moment she pulled away, wiped her eyes, and turned back to the vampire.

She walked over to him, pulling him to her as well. Jeremy watched as the man slid his arms around Elena's waist, and her head rested in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you, so much, Damon," she said.

And the vampire smiled, "Anything for you."

Jeremy felt a little awkward then, as though he were interrupting a private moment, but Elena pulled back.

"Um...the male's room is opposite to the girl's?"

Damon nodded, "You can show him around if you want, I'll have Alaric brief him later."

Elena studied him, "That's the other male slave?"

"Yes...He's been with me for years...his wife left him, to become one of us. He stays here willingly."

"Okay, well I'll show him where to go...and I'll see you later?" she asked.

Damon nodded, "I'm sure I'll run into the two of you eventually."

Elena smiled, then turned to Jeremy.

"Come on!"

* * *

><p><strong>So Damon finally got Jeremy! <strong>

**What do you think Jeremy's opinion of Damon will be? How will he feel about the two of them having feeling for each other?  
><strong>

**Will he be able to obey? Or will that "Gilbert Stubbornness" win out?**

**Do you think Klaus will give up on having Elena?**

**Review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow! The reviews skyrocketed on that last chapter! Thank you guys so much :)))**

**Hope you all like this one!**

**BTW: Katherine will be mentioned in later chapters, but she and Elena aren't doppelgangers in this story. Katherine was just the vampire that turned Damon and Stefan in the 1800's.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe your actually here!" Elena said again, an hour later once she and Jeremy were in the men's living area. It was much smaller than the girls, but the layout was the same, only here, there were four beds and one shower, instead of ten beds and three showers.<p>

"What's it like?" he asked finally.

Her eyebrows pulled together.

"Nothing like the place you told me about," she assured him.

Damon wasn't lying, Klaus really was a monster!  
>She'd gotten so upset when she'd heard all the things he'd done. But at least her brother was safe now.<p>

"The living conditions could be better, but they're okay. Damon is a hard ass at first, but he's a good person," she said, "Just try not to do anything to anger him. He brought you here as a favor to me...he didn't have to."

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah, I noticed...that was his room wasn't it? You were in his bed."

Elena looked at him, understanding his judgmental tone, "Jer, it wasn't like that...yes it was his room, but he was just letting me rest there."

Jeremy sighed, "Okay, but I guess it really isn't my business."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

Jeremy blushed some, "Because I know you, Lena," he finally told her.

"You like him...and he's..he's a vampire..."

She nodded, "I know, Jer...But he's different. He's done bad things...but he's changing."

Jeremy eyed her skeptically, "And your sure it isn't because you feel something for him?"

Now Elena blushed, "I'd be lying if I said that I felt nothing, Jer...but I'm not stupid...you just have to trust me, okay? Damon is a good person...and you will be safe from now on."

He studied her, then nodded, "I don't know. I'll can't just trust a vampire...but I've already seen that he's different than Klaus. Maybe in time, you can convince me he's different, but for now, just please be careful, Elena...I don't want to lose you again."

She smiled, hugging him, "You wont Jer. I promise."

* * *

><p>Damon was in his dinning room, steak on the table, and blood in a glass, when Elena walked in.<p>

Noticing her, he stood.

"How's your brother?" he asked.

She smiled, "He's eating now...he met Alaric, and they've been talking. He's alive, Damon...thanks to you."

He smiled at her but she looked down.

"So um...how exactly did you talk Klaus into trading?"

Damon sighed, "I offered him another slave."

Her eyes shot up, "Who?!"

"Not Bonnie," he assured her, and she visibly calmed.

"Amber and Viki," he told her.

"Both?"

He shrugged, and Elena sighed.

"Don't feel bad," he told her, reading her expression, "It had to be done."

"I feel selfish," she muttered, and he pulled her chin up, but she was a little glad that it was them two, if two had to go. They kept to themselves, gossiping, and talking bad about the others.

"You aren't selfish, kitten...You were willing to go...it was my call. You don't get to share my guilt."

She raised an eyebrow, "Do you feel guilt, Damon?"

"Sometimes..." he admitted, staring at her.

"Thank you," she said again.

"Are you happy?" he asked her, twirling a strand of her hair, letting his fingers brush her cheek.

She closed her eyes, nodding.

"Then that's all that matters."

A smile played on her lips, and he couldn't help but lean down and kiss them.

Her eyes flew open, but a second later, she was kissing him back.

He felt his hunger roar, and didn't allow the kiss to deepen, as it had the last time.  
>He pulled back shortly, much to her disappointment.<p>

"You smell too good, Elena," he warned, and she noticed the slight hint of the veins under his eyes.

"Oh..." she realized what he meant, and looked over, noticing the untouched cup of blood, "How long has it been since you've fed?" she asked.

He blinked, as if surprised, "A few days...maybe a week."

Now she looked surprised, "Caroline use to feed from my wrist every other day. Is it not dangerous to go so long without blood?"

Damon smiled at her concern, "Depends on the vampire. I'm older than Caroline, and I drink more. I can stand longer periods of time."

She nodded, "But you're thirsty? Or hungry?"

He grew serious, "Yes, Elena...I am. And you being here doesn't help."

His fingers fell to the veins on her neck.

"You're blood is so delicious," he murmured, and she sighed, then lifted her wrist to him.

"So take it," she said, but he froze.

"Elena...," He stared at her.

"It's not a big deal," she told him, "Caroline said that fresh blood curves the cravings better than blood that has sat out, " she motioned to the glass, "And I've fed her for the past two years...It'll be fine."

His eyes darkened, and an awed look crossed his features.

"You would offer me your vein?"

She nodded, swallowing, surprised when he pushed her hand down, instead, stepping closer to her. He kissed her lips, slowly, then moved down to her neck.

He whispered in her ear, "_This_ is the vein I drink from, Elena."

He felt her nod, and he purred.

"It wont hurt much," he promised...then bit down.

* * *

><p>Elena gasped at first, but he was right.<p>

Much like the first time he fed, it was almost painless.

When Caroline fed from her, she felt fine. Just happy that she could help her friend. It wasn't Caroline's fault that she needed blood to survive...but this was entirely different.

Damon's arms twisted around her, pulling her against him, and his mouth settled into her neck. She could feel the pull of the blood, but couldn't believe how..._good_ it felt. She knew that when vampires fed, the human or other vampire got a taste of their emotion. In Caroline's case, the gratitude and trust.

Now, Damon was radiating pure seduction.

She moaned as he bit a little harder, increasing her blood flow. He kept drinking, though she didn't have it in her to stop him...not when it felt like this...but finally, he did pull back.

"Elena?" he asked, as her eyes fluttered. She felt light-headed.

"Sorry, kitten," she heard Damon mutter, then the sound of something ripping.

Suddenly his wrist was against her mouth, and she could feel something warm flowing over her lips.

"Drink, Elena," he ordered. So she did.

Whatever it was, it was sweet. Sweet and thick, flowing down her throat. Then her awareness seemed to come back, and she realized she was drinking his blood.

She pushed his wrist away.

"What are you doing?" she asked, confused.

"Vampire blood heals humans," Damon explained, "I took to much from you...I'm sorry Elena...but you'll feel better now..."

She looked at him, "Will that make me like you?"

He shook his head, "No, you have to die with my blood in your system, then feed on human blood. It's a long process...You'll be fine."

She nodded, "Okay...Damon, why did that feel so good?"

He smiled, "Because it felt good to me. You could feel the same pleasure I did."

She blinked at him, "But it wasn't like that with Caroline."

He brought a hand to her face, "Caroline didn't feel the way that I feel about you."

She blushed at that, and he leaned down, kissing her again. She could taste her blood on his lips.

"Thank you," he said, pulling away to look at her, "You're the first person to do that...without fear or compulsion."

"Offer you blood?"

He nodded, "Human's aren't exactly jumping to lose it."

She smiled, "What we are not is the thing we are taught to fear."

"But you don't fear me," Damon observed.

She cupped his face this time, "No, I trust you, Damon."

She stood on her toes, kissing his lips.

"Elena," he started, but her hands slid down his side, pulling him closer.

"Yes?" she asked against his lips. She kissed down his neck, to the top of his chest, where the top button was undone.

"_Come_ to me, tonight?"

She pulled back to look at him, every word that Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy had said flooded back.

"I-," she looked at him, his blue eyes, boring into hers. She wanted this, didn't she? He wasn't doing all this to get her into bed. He just wanted her, as she wanted him. She'd said that she trusted him, hadn't she?

Finally she nodded, "Yes..I'll come, if you'll have me."

He leaned his head against hers, chuckling, "If it weren't for my damn conscience, I'd have had you already."

She blushed at that.

"Go eat, Elena...Visit with Jeremy, and tell the others that they are done for the day...then come back to me."

She nodded, kissing him once more.

"I'll be in your bedroom in an hour."

He smirked, "I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>:)) So tons of yummy goodness to come!<br>**

**What did you guys think?  
>Jeremy is a bit skeptical of Damon<br>Elena actually offered her blood to Damon  
>And now he wants her to come to him!<strong>

**Spoiler alert, Damon and Elena will get to enjoy some smuttiness soon! ;)  
>Love writing their sexxxyyy side! lol.<strong>

**Leave a review please! They make my day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so happy with all the reviews!**

**You guys are so amazing :))) I love you guys so much, thank you! Made my day!**

**Getting to the good stuff now :)**

* * *

><p>Elena did as Damon said, eating her fill, and talking to Jeremy and Bonnie. She was surprised to find that Alaric had joined them, as he usually ate alone in his room. However, he seemed to be taken with Jeremy, which Elena was glad for. Her brother needed someone to keep an eye on him.<p>

After they were finished, she dismissed herself. Alaric gave her a look, but Jeremy and Bonnie were too entrapped in their conversation to do much more than wave at her.

She smiled, her mind already playing match maker.

Sighing, she ran upstairs, and sifted through her clothes, finding some of the more dangerous outfits that Caroline had picked out for her.

Usually, she stuck to her shorts and tank-top to sleep in, but Caroline was all about owning your body, and in result, Elena had gotten a few more revealing things.

Now she was glad that she had.

Finally, she found the one she remembered. It was a night dress, dark blue, Damon's favorite color, made of silk. The top V'd down, and was outlined in black lace, as was the bottom, which ended at the top of her thighs, showing off her long legs.

She slipped it on, then looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, fighting her blush.

She walked outside then, hoping that she wouldn't pass anybody on her way to Damon's room.

Luck seemed to be on her side, as the only one to walk by her was April, a quiet girl, who didn't even aknowledge her.

She continued on her way, and soon she was at Damon's door. She knocked, but there was no answer. So she took a breath, and opened it.

"Damon?" she called, but it seemed to be empty. He must not be back yet.

She allowed herself a look around. She'd never really studied his room before.

It was spacious, even though the bed took up a lot of room. The floor was wooden, as were the walls, but rugs were spaced out to make it comfy. She noticed another door was opened and she gazed in to find a giant bathroom. There was a glass shower, and an enormous, deep, stylish tub.

"Wow," she muttered to herself. It really was nice.

She heard the door in bedroom open then, and she smiled, stepping out.

* * *

><p>Damon had to do a double take when Elena sauntered out of his bathroom.<p>

Words left him.

She held an air of confidence as she strode over, wearing nothing but a blue scrap of silk.

And damn it, if she wasn't the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

"You're here," he smiled, shaking off his shock.

Her lips pouted a little, "You didn't think I would come?"

"I'd wondered," he admitted, letting his eyes roam down her.

Apparently he wasn't very discreet, as she twirled into a circle, the fabric rising just enough for him to catch a glimpse of something black and lacy underneath.

"You like?" she asked, a grin on her face.

He smiled at her. She was so damn cute.

"You look good like this," he complimented.

"Half naked?" she teased.

"That," he agreed, "And confident, and happy."

She smiled now, "I am happy...I want to be here, tonight, with you."

She didn't miss the way his eyes darkened at her words.

"But, I have a question first," she said, and he smirked.

"You, a question? I'm shocked!"

She giggled, "I know, I know."

Smiling he stepped forward, kissing her forehead, "What is it, kitten?"

She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"There's been a lot of rumors, Damon...Caroline and Rebeka especially had a lot to say...about you."

He eyed her, willing her to keep going.

"It just seems like everyone is warning me away from you."

"Of course they are, I'm a soulless vampire who eats little girls," he wiggled his eyebrows.

She smiled, "Come on, Damon...I'm serious. I can trust you, right? You haven't just wanted me here to get me into bed?"

He sighed, "Does Caroline really think that little of me?"

She gave him a look.

"I have a reputation, Elena. I wont lie. I've been with a lot of women, many of them slaves. And yes, I even bought some of them for that particular purpose. I've also killed many of them...I told you that I've done things I wish I hadn't. I can't change that, Elena. But I promise that it has nothing to do with you," he slipped his arms around her waist, "I wanted you here because you were the only human I'd met that bantered back, that didn't let me push them around. I was impressed with you...and intrigued. I just wanted you, for the sake of having you. Sure, the thought crossed my mind, fucking you. I wanted to make you submit. Now...you've been here a few months Elena..you're so much more than what I'd thought...and I can't shake you, even if I wanted to."

She smiled at him, "I don't want you to."

He pulled her closer, "Good, but answer a question for me."

"Anything," she said, leaning her head on his chest.

His own nervous fear got the best of him, "Tell me that you really care about me...that you aren't just pretending so I'll treat you better."

She pulled back, an unbelieving expression on her face.

"Of course I care about you. Not so you will treat me better, but because you treat me better...Damon, lately you've treated me like a human being, not an animal. You've allowed me to do things, have freedoms...you've given me nice things and allow me to see my friends. Not to mention all you did for my brother. And I can talk to you. I've always been able to. Whether it's about life, manners, or even cars..."

He chuckled.

"You mean a lot to me, Damon...more than you should."

She swallowed as his eyes studied her.

Then he smiled, "I'm glad...and now that the 'are we here for the right reasons' conversation is out of the way..."

He trailed off, leaning down to her, and she smiled, catching his lips.

* * *

><p>He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she allowed him access. He tasted like chocolate, with a hint of her blood still lingering.<p>

It was a strange thought, but she found that she liked knowing that a part of her was inside him. That it was her blood keeping him alive.

He walked her backwards, blindly until she reached the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her, his hands gripping the silk at her waist.

Elena smiled, then kissed him, "Yes, Damon. I _want_ you."

He growled then, pushing her back a little rougher than she'd expected, and she fell onto the mattress. His lips were on her then, kissing the bare flesh of her stomach as he pushed the night gown up.

"Cute," he smirked, looking at her panties. They were black, see-through-lace, with a red bow.

"Stop talking," she ordered, and he smirked, placing his lips back on her skin.

It was a different experience, having a slave boss him around.

She arched into him and he used the moment to slide off her gown. He was careful not to rip it, as he definitely wanted to see her in that again.

He kissed up her stomach, using his teeth to pull down her bra cups as his hands slid down her straps, she pulled her arms free. He reached back with one hand to unsnap the bra as his mouth leaned forward and took her breast in his mouth.

She whimpered slightly when his other hand moved to her free breast, massaging it, then slightly pinching her.

It wasn't too much pain though, and if anything, it made her hotter.

He switched with mouth and hand, giving attention to the other breast, and Elena was practically lava beneath him.

He pulled back, standing, and she quickly moved to her knees, undoing the buttons on his shirt. He watched as she revealed him little by little, then slid the fabric off of him. He let her explore, as she ran her hands across his pecs, then down his stomach. Her finger traced the thin line of dark hair that ran from his belly button, and disappeared beneath his jeans. Her hands lingered there, then she unsnapped the button of his pants, pulling the zipper down too.

He wanted so badly to just to push the clothes aside and take her, but he knew that she was new to this. She deserved the chance to explore, find out things first-hand.

He could see the slight nervousness in her eyes as she finished sliding the zipper down, realizing that he was commando, but he didn't expect her to do what she did.  
>Slowly, she'd reached out, running her fingers down the front of his pants, and he felt himself harden. She noticed as well, and she moved off the bed, sliding down in front of him.<p>

"Elena?" He watched, and she pulled his pants down, freeing his dick.

She stared at it for a second, then tentatively stroked it.

She watched his reaction as she did so, and smiled a little when he clenched his teeth. Then she leaned forward, taking him in her mouth.

He locked his knees to keep from stumbling as she did so.

For a girl who didn't know what she was doing, she seemed to know a lot.

Her tongue swirled around him and he gave her a few moments before pulling her back up.

"Was that okay?" She asked, confused to why he stopped her.

He smiled, "Amazing...but we don't want this to end before it starts."

She nodded, understanding, and he wrapped her hair around his hand, then kissed her, harder now.

* * *

><p>He let them fall onto the bed, Elena beneath him, head resting on the pillows.<p>

"Last chance to back out," he warned and she rolled her eyes.

"Just kiss me."

So he did, smiling. Again with the demands.

His hands roamed down, feeling for the edge of her panties, pulling them down. She pulled her legs in, allowing them to slide off.

Once they were removed, the scent of her arousal increased.

Damon kissed her stomach, moving down.

When his mouth reached her center she moaned.

"Damon..."

She panted his name, and began to shake a little when he swirled his tongue around her clit.

She tasted as good as she smelled, and he had to stop his fangs from petruding.

"Damon..please, I-" she didn't seem to know what to ask for, but he understood."

Pulling back, he kissed her thigh, then her belly, then her neck, finally reaching her lips again.

"Elena...no one has over done this to you, have they?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"That's what I thought."

She blushed, "I was sixteen when they brought me here, and there aren't exactly a lot of guys that shop at Caroline's."

Damon chuckled, "No, I'd suppose not...but this might hurt a little, Elena...with it being your first time."

"I know," she insisted, "My mother explained it to me...I'll be okay."

He smiled, "Okay, good. Just wanted to make sure."

She nodded as he leaned down to kiss her.

Then slowly, he began to enter her.

* * *

><p>She gasped a little, "Damon, wait!"<p>

"Are you alright?" he asked, pausing immediately.

Her face was scrunched in pain, "Yes...I just need...just one second..."

She shifted under him, and Damon tried not to moan.

"Okay, just go slow..."

He nodded, pushing a little further into her, causing her eyes to squeeze shut.

"Elena?"

"It kind of feels like your ripping me in half...you're so big," she breathed, her voice shaky.

Damon swallowed, "I'm sorry, but it gets better, after we get through this part."

She nodded again, but seemed hesitant, "I want to be with you like this...I just don't-"

Damon kissed her, "Elena, you have to stop thinking about it. Don't think about the pain. Just focus on me, okay?"

She looked up at him, and he could tell she was still nervous.

Leaning down, he kissed her neck, up to her face, and back down, to her collarbone.

After a second, she started to relax, and he slipped his hand up to massage her breast, sucking a little on her skin.

He felt it when she started getting wet again, and taking a breath, pushed into her fully.

She cried out.

"Shh, it's over, kitten. It's over. That was the worst part, okay, it's over with."

She nodded, catching her breath, "Will it hurt if you move?"

"Maybe at first," he told her honestly, and she closed her eyes.

"Okay, just do it."

* * *

><p>He pulled out slightly, and her body tightened around him, sighing, he pushed back in, then repeated the motion. After the third thrust, Elena started to moan a little, her body relaxing.<p>

"Better?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Yes...just...keep doing..._that_."

He smiled, kissing her as they moved, Elena lifting her hips to meet him.

He could smell the blood now, from her lost virginity, as it covered the skin of his shaft.

He clamped his mouth shut, focusing on the pleasure, not the hunger.

"God-" Elena panted, as he increased his tempo. It was hard to keep a human speed, especially with her so warm and tight around him, but he knew he would hurt her if he went to hard. And he wanted this to be a good experience for her.

However, after a moment, she flipped them, sliding down on top of him.

He was the one moaning now, as she braced her hands on his shoulders, sliding up and down on him.

"Elena-" he huffed, as she through her head back. She was so beautiful.

Damon gripped her hips, guiding her against him with each thrust, watching as she rose and fell, increasing their pleasure.

Moments later, he could feel her walls starting to convulse, so he rolled them again, driving into the spot that would throw her over the edge.

"Oh God...Damon...it's, I...ahhh," she bit into his shoulder as the orgasm hit her.

She tightened around him and the added pressure of her nails down his back triggered his own release.

He came in her, thrusting once, then twice more, before collapsing.

* * *

><p>They were both breathing hard. Worried that he was crushing her, he moved to roll off, but she gripped him.<p>

"Don't...I like the weight of you on top of me," she told him, and he kissed her neck in response.

After a moment, she started sliding her fingers across his skin.

"That was amazing," she murmured, and he chuckled, switching them, so that she was on top, in his arms.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me it was like that?"

Again he chuckled, "It was a 'had to be there' kind of thing, kitten."

She smiled against him.

"Will you still be here in the morning?"

He rolled so that they were side by side, and he looked into her big doe eyes, seeming to await rejection.

He smiled, "Of course I'll be here."

She snuggled into his chest, "Good."

Soon he felt her breath even out, and he knew she'd fallen asleep.

He smiled at her, feeling completely content, a first in a long time.

He kissed her forehead, resting his own against hers, closing his eyes.

And in the silence of the night, he sighed.,

"I love you, Elena."

The words tumbled out, unexpectedly, the ones he'd never thought to feel again.

And he knew it was true.

He'd fallen in love with this beautiful human.

Grayson Gilbert's daughter.

_Elena_.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo whatcha think?<strong>

**I loved writing this chapter!**

**Next chapter will start with the morning after! :)**

**Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Again, loved reading the reviews! You guys are so inspiring!**

**This chapter will start with a morning after scene, and will have more fluff!**

**I like drama, but the good stuff is good too :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elena's eyes opened the next morning, and she felt a little groggy. Why hadn't she been woken up? Was she late? Where <em>was<em> she?

Her eyes searched the room before she felt the arms around her.  
>Turning her head, she saw Damon's sleeping form. Memories of the night flooded her mind.<p>

She blushed deep at all the things he'd done, that she'd done, and the way her body had responded to him.

He looked more relaxed than she'd seen in a while. It made her happy.

She rolled in his arms, so that she was facing him. He stirred slightly, opening his eyes when she reached up and brushed back a dark strand of his hair from his face.

"Elena?" he asked, his voice still thick.

"Hey," she smiled.

"You stayed," he smiled back pulling her tighter in his arms.

"I did," she chuckled, kissing him, then stretched out, "Your bed is amazing."

He chuckled, "Of course, you stayed for the bed."

She shrugged, "It's a nice bed."

He smiled down at her, and she curled back into him, placing her head in the crook on his neck.

"How do you feel?" He asked and she kissed his collarbone.

"Better than ever," she promised, and he smirked a little.

"Same." He pulled her head up to his, kissing her.

After a second she felt something sharp against her lip. Pulling back, she saw that his fangs were partially elongated.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

He shook his head, "They come out if I smell blood, or when I'm aroused. In this case, both."

She swallowed, "Oh, does it hurt? When they..."

"No," he smiled at her, "Not since they first came in."

He brushed back her hair, " So, what do you say to a shower?"

She glanced toward the bathroom she'd checked out yesterday.

"In there?" She asked.

"Sure."

A grin covered her face, "Yes, please."

He laughed, pulling her up.

* * *

><p>The water was warm and steaming when she slipped under it, Damon closing the door behind them.<p>

"This is nice," she smiled, letting the water run down her body.

Damon watched her.

After a moment, he joined her under the stream, his arms slipping around her body.

"Damon...when do I go back to my chores?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Are you in that much of a hurry to clean?" he teased.

"No...but it seems like it's already later than usual, and Bonnie and the others...wait, are you still giving Amber and Viki to Klaus?"

Damon nodded, "I had Alaric inform them last night. They were dismissed this morning, and he will make sure the are ready when Klaus's man comes for them."

Elena considered this, "Do you think he will kill them?"

"I don't know."

She sighed, "I wish it could be different."

He kissed her head, "I know. But you're safe. That's what matters. And your brother is here."

She nodded, then blushed.

"Bonnie will notice that I'm gone..."

He shook his head, "No, she and April are on third floor today."

Elena smiled gratefully, "Thank you. Not that last night wasn't...I just don't think they'd understand."

Damon studied her, "Understand us?"

She nodded, "Or my feelings for you."

Again he looked at her, and she sighed, "Oh, come on, it's not like it's a secret anymore."

He raised an eyebrow and she stared at him, "I think I'm in love with you, Damon."

His eyes flared, "Elena..."

"I know," she cut him off, "It's ridiculous. I'm your slave, your the governor, I get it, believe me, but I can't help the way I feel, and it's not going to help anyone by pretending that I'm not falli-"

"Elena," Damon said again, and she stopped, meeting his gaze, "I love you."

She stared at him. "You do?"

He chuckled, "You sound surprised."

She measured him, "This has nothing to do with the fact that we are naked in a shower, does it?"

He laughed now, "Oh kitten," he sighed, pulling her against him, "No...I love you for a lot more than your body...though I'm definately not complaining about it."

She giggled, kissing his shoulder.

"Are we crazy for doing this?"

He nodded, "Completely mental."

She smiled, "But everything will be okay?"

"It will," he promised, pulling back, and pushing her hair back out of her face.

"I don't know what's going to happen," he told her, "but you will be happy, safe, and cared for...starting today. You wont be in the slave quarters anymore.

"I wont?"

He shook his head, "I want you to stay with me, you can bring your things...or I can arrange your own room for you?"

She shook her head, "No...I want to be with you."

He smiled, "Good. Because I don't think I could stand another night without you...after that."

She blushed again.

And he pulled her chin up, meeting her gaze.

"You are exquisite, Elena. Amazing, truly."

"Thank you," she rested her cheek in his hand, and he kissed her forehead.

A moment passed before Damon spoke again.

"So, are you sore?"

Elena shrugged, "Not really. I was expecting to be, but...no."

Damon nodded, "It's because I gave you my blood yesterday. If it was still in your system then it would have healed you."

She nodded, "That's convenient."

Damon smiled, "Very much so."

His gaze heated over, and Elena leaned into his neck, kissing it, "So does that mean we can do it again?"

Those words seemed to be the invitation he was waiting on, because he pushed her back against the wall, his body molding to hers.

"I want to try something," he told her, kissing her collarbone.

She nodded her approval, and Damon slipped down to his knees.

"Spread your legs for me a little, kitten."

She did as he said, then felt his mouth on her core. She gripped onto the wall for balance.

"Damon, I ah-"

She cut off as a slight sting came from where his mouth was.

He _bit_ me? Down _there_?

But her confusion was replaced by an intense pleasure when he began to alternate drags. His tongue diving inside her, then his fangs pulling her blood.

She felt as though she'd collapse from the heat, but her knees held.

It wasn't long before she was crying out as an orgasm overtook her.

"That okay?" Damon asked, pulling back.

She could only nod, and he smirked.

"Here," he bit into his wrist, offering it to her, "It'll make sure you don't have any pain."

She took his hand, bringing it to her mouth.

Not that she was really feeling pain, but it couldn't hurt.

As she began to suck on his vein, Damon became more turned on. The thought amused her. It felt good when he drank from her, so maybe it was the same in reverse.

She pulled harder, and he began stroking her back.

Then he pulled his wrist away, and his lips were in its place.

Elena kissed him back, as he picked her up, letting her back rest against the wall.

Then he was inside her again, and it felt even better than before, hardly any pain at all.

He began thrusting into her, and she fell apart again, but he kept going, taking her to a new high.

Three orgasms later, he came hard inside her, collapsing on the tile floor, holding her to him.

"Thank you," he sighed, kissing her.

She smiled, "Any time."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, they were out and dried. Elena slid on her underwear from the night before, and put Damon's shirt on.<p>

It hung loose from her, but the material was soft and silky.

"Your chore today, is to get your things in here," he told her with a kiss, "Then, if you want, you can help Bonnie or Jeremy in whatever they're doing."

She eyed him, "You're sure?"

He nodded, "Elena...You were right. You're more than a servant, and it's not fair for me to keep treating you as such. You're as free as you can be. However, it's still illegal for humans to be here without being registered, so technically, I still own you, but you're free."

Her eyes widened and her arms were around him in a second.

"Thank you, Damon...thank you!"

He smiled, "But I do have one final command."

Her eyes narrowed, "Okay?"

"You will be here, in my bed, every single night, from now on."

She laughed, "I think I can handle that," then she sobered, "As long as I'm the only one."

He raised a brow, "You really think I'd want anyone else when I have you?"

She blushed a little, but shook her head.

He smiled, "Good, then we have an agreement."

"Yeah...I think we do."

* * *

><p>She kissed him once more in the hallway, before walking up to the slave quarters.<p>

"Elena?" Bonnie called when she passed the third floor.

Elena stopped, "Oh, hey Bonnie."

"Are you okay?!" Her friend whispered loudly coming close and grabbing her arms.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Elena asked, confused.

"Um, maybe because you disappeared last night! I've been worried sick about you."

Elena sighed, understanding, "I'm sorry Bon, really. But I'm fine."

"What happened?" Bonnie demanded.

Elena blushed, not prepared to let out the news quite yet, but then again, if she was moving into Damon's room, her friend deserved an explanation.

"I was with Damon." She finally stated.

Bonnie's eyes widened, as she finally took in Elena's outfit, or lack there of.

"Oh, Elena, please tell me he didn't-"

"It's not like that."

"What do you mean?" She looked around nervously.

Elena exhaled, "I love him, Bonnie."

The dark girl blinked for a moment, before sighing, "And he loves you."

Elena nodded.

"He's been different since you've came," Bonnie pointed out, "He's nicer, less scary."

"He isn't bad," Elena insisted, "He's going through a few existential crisises, but he's a good man."

Bonnie nodded, "I hope you're right...I don't want to see you get hurt."

Elena smiled, "I don't want that either...but I trust him. He set me free, Bonnie, and...he wants me to move into his room."

Bonnie looked shock before her lips curved, "He must love you."

Elena giggled a little, before pulling her friend in for a hug.

"Thank you," she told her, "For helping me when it was hard."

Bonnie smiled, "Hey, you've helped me too. Things started getting a little better after you got here. Hell, maybe you'll be the one to turn the master around."

They hugged again, then Elena excused herself to go upstairs and gather her things.

There wasn't much, and she was able to make it down to Damon's room in one trip.

He wasn't there, so she allowed herself a moment to sit in the chair and observe...her life was about to change.

* * *

><p>"Alaric, I'm glad you're here," Damon welcomed him.<p>

"You needed me, Sir?"

Damon nodded, "How's the Gilbert kid doing?"

Ric smiled a little, "He's...opinionated, but I don't think he's going to be difficult. He's a good kid, Damon."

The formalities slipped often between them, and Ric was probably one of the only people he trusted, maybe even considered a friend.

"Good, just keep an eye on him, please, keep him in line."

Ric nodded, "I will, but may I ask, why the sudden impulse buy?"

Damon shrugged, "It proved...beneficial."

Ric's eyebrow raised, "And it has nothing to do with the sister?"

Damon's gaze shot at him, and Ric chuckled a little, "Sorry, Sir, but I couldn't help but notice."

Damon nodded, "Well I assume it's no secret now. She's mine, and I intend for her to reap all of the benefits of that fact...her brother being the start."

"And the rest to follow?" Ric inquired.

Damon considered this, "She will want for nothing. And I intend to have her by my side, as my woman, not my slave."

"You will turn her, then?"

Damon sighed, "That will be her decision. But I am currently in the works with Elijah to run a program with the human villages. I want to be able to integrate them into our society. They will have access to our luxuries, and can pay in blood. It will solve the feud problems...but Elijah's being...hesitant. I'm hoping he will soon cave. Then Elena and I will be free to declare ourselves. Until then, it stays within these walls," he shot Alaric a look.

"I promise," he agreed, and Damon smiled.

"Very well, you can go now, just continue to help the Gilbert boy adjust."

Ric nodded, then took his leave.

Once he did, Damon sat back in his chair, laying his head back. He was more relaxed today than he could ever remember being, and he smiled when he thought of the reason.

Elena would be his now, the way she was always suppose to be.

And she loved him. His smile lingered.

As bad as he was, and of all the things he'd did, someone somewhere must have thought he deserved happiness. Because right now, that was all he felt.

He stood, deciding to go find his beautiful brunette, sure that she would be settling in by now.

* * *

><p>He'd been right, walking into his room to find her storing clothes in the dresser he'd instructed her to earlier. Her back was to him, and she didn't hear him enter. He watched as she moved, sorting the clothes. She had on a pair of shorts and a decorative tank top, her hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She was perfect.<p>

He slid behind her, and she jumped when he placed his hands on her waist.

"Damon, oh, I didn't know you were here!"

He chuckled as she caught her breath.

She smiled when he did.

"I couldn't help it," he reasoned, and she rolled her eyes, "Yeah I'm sure."

He shrugged, then took her into his arms.

"I told Bonnie, everything," she said after a moment.

"How'd that go?"

He felt her shoulders lift, "She asked me to be careful, but she was happy that I'm happy. Mostly, she just worries."

Damon smiled, "I'm glad you have a good friend. I might have to start giving her better jobs."

Elena laughed, "Careful, Damon, you're looking soft."

He smirked, "You put me in a good mood."

The kiss that followed was sweet and lingering.

"I'm glad that you're here," he whispered, and she looked into his eyes.

"I am too, Damon...really."

She laid her head on his chest, listening to his faintly beating heart, thinking.

It was funny that she had to lose everything to see what she really wanted, and now that she did, she wasn't going to give up on it.

She kissed Damon's neck and he breathed contently.

"I love you."

He smiled, "As I love you, Elena..."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, had to give at least one good fluffy chapter!<strong>

**But the drama will be returning soon ;)**

**So any guesses or idea's as to what will happen? I've given some clues in the chapters already!**

**Remember to review, please ;)**

**Love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Omgsh! You guys are so amazing!**

**So many reviews! I'm beyond happy :)**

**Wish I could thank you all personally, but anyway, Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Especially thank you to those who read one of my stories and check out my other ones! That means so much to me :)**

* * *

><p>A noticeable difference settled over the mansion within the next few days.<p>

There were the whispers and speculations as to why Elena was no longer with the slaves, or why Damon was suddenly letting them have three meals a day, with afternoons off.

But none of that mattered to Elena.

They could talk all they wanted, though Damon had been sure to tell each of his servants that anything happening in his home was no one else's business and anyone that spread rumors or information outside of the house's residents, would be severely punished.

Elena wondered if he was bluffing on the last bit, but then, maybe not.

He'd explained to her that while sexual relationships with a slave wasn't a big deal, any kind of real relationship was. Not that it was "technically" illegal, but it was frowned upon, and it put both human and vampire in jeopardy.

Elena didn't want anything bad to happen to Damon, and his social standing, because of her, so she had agreed to keep a low profile while in town.

But days like this were the best.

* * *

><p>She and Damon, sitting out next to the side of his house while Jeremy and Alaric tossed a ball back and forth ahead of them.<p>

Elena leaned her head back against Damon's shoulder, and his arm came around her waist.

It was different now.

He was trying to view her as less of a slave, and she knew that while this would be a difficult mold for him to break, they might actually have something.

He caught her gaze on him and smiled, kissing her head, "I love you."

She smiled back, looking back over to her brother and Alaric, "I love you too."

Things were so good, finally drama free, and she planned on soaking up as much of it as she could while it lasted.

She hadn't had the chance to talk to Caroline yet. About what Damon had done for Jeremy, or the fact that the two were now an item.

She wasn't sure how the blond would react, but all prejudices aside, Caroline's main concern would be that Elena should be happy.

_Done_, she thought.

The sunlight reflected on her face, and she closed her eyes, letting it warm her.

Then a thought struck her.

"Damon?"

He looked down at her, "Yeah?"

"How can vampire's go out in the sun? Is that just a myth or what? I never thought to ask Caroline."

He raised a brow, "Is it important?"

"I'm just curious," she explained.

He smirked, "Elena Gilbert? Curious? I'm shocked."

But then he gave her a real answer, "It's the town, or so I'm told."

"The town?" her brows furrowed.

He nodded, "Yeah, a couple thousand years ago a witch put a spell over the town. As long as we are within the city limits, the sun's rays are harmless."

She blinked, "But...you've left the town before. You're spot on the cliff...it's outside the town."

He smirked again, "It's because I've got this."

He held up his hand, flashing her the fancy ring he always wore. She'd never gave it a second thought, seeing as it just looked like a family heirloom. Stefan had a similar one.

"It protects you?" she asked.

He nodded, "A witch fixed it up for me, back in the 1800's, before I came here. It keeps the sun from affecting me, no matter where I am."

"Oh..." she wasn't sure what else to say.

He pulled her tighter against him, "I like being safe."

She nodded, "Couldn't hurt."

"Exactly," he concluded, just as the football flew close to where they were sitting on the grass.

"Watch it Little Gilbert!" Damon called out, and Jeremy waved a hand apologetically as Alaric chased after the ball.

Damon sighed, "Well, I should probably get going anyway. I'm suppose to meet with the board of counsel members within the hour."

Elena nodded, "Is there anything you need me to do?"

He kissed her cheek, "Just enjoy your afternoon. I'll be back by dinner."

She smiled, standing to kiss him properly before letting him go, "See you then."

He nodded, then called over, "Ric, keep an eye on things would you?"

The older man nodded, before throwing the ball again.

* * *

><p>These meetings weren't something that Damon particularly enjoyed, but he knew that if he was going to carry this Governor thing officially, he had to play the part.<p>

At least Elijah had finally pitched his idea.

Some of the counsel members had agreed, thinking it was a matter worth looking into, but the majority was either against it, or hesitant to decide.

Because "free" humans didn't just come into their village. It wasn't the way of it.

They decided to post-pone the matter until Damon had officially taken office, after Elijah's term ended the next month.

Damon walked out of the meeting room, rolling his neck, just wanting to get home to Elena, and his warm bed. Not that he was physically tired. Just in desperate need to relax.

But Stefan caught him before he left.

"Damon!"

He turned around, "What is it?"

Stefan motioned his head to one of the empty office rooms in the building, and Damon followed.

"What?" he asked, once they were both inside.

"You're avoiding me."

Damon shrugged, "It's not avoidance, it's being anti-social. I'm choosing to ignore everyone, so don't get your panties wadded."

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Seriously. What are you hiding out for?"

"Who said I was hiding?" Damon challenged.

Stefan studied him for a moment, "Damon, I'm you're brother. You can't lie to me."

"And I can't go through another minute of this conversation without having a drink in my system."

Stefan raised a brow, "Fine, if nothing's going on, then you wont mind if I come back to the house and have that drink with you?"

He shrugged, "Whatever."

* * *

><p>Damon was conflicted.<p>

Not that what he did was any of Stefan's business, but it was Elena. And she'd probably end up telling Caroline, who would tell Stefan anyway.

He sighed, sitting further into the driver seat, throwing a glance at his brother.

"So...uh, how's Elena?" Stefan asked, catching the gaze.

"What do you mean?" Damon demanded.

"I'm trying to make sure you haven't killed her yet."

"I haven't," Damon promised, "What's it to you?"

Stefan shrugged, "Caroline's been worried about her."

"And you have to be the dutiful friend, and report back to her on the whereabouts of her former slave?"

Stefan shot him a look, "You know what I mean, Damon. And yes, Caroline is close friend of mine. If she's worried about Elena's well-being, then I don't mind checking in."

"Blondie needs to accept that Elena's no longer hers," Damon muttered.

"It's not that," Stefan said, watching the road now, "Elena was close to her. She's her friend. Caroline truly loves her."

"Yeah, well, so do I," Damon breathed.

Stefan's head turned to his brother, "What?"

"You heard me," He growled.

Stefan blinked, "Yeah, but what do you mean?"

Damon internally groaned, "Elena. I'm talking about Elena."

"You've never felt anything for a human before," Stefan pointed out.

"Well you know what they say about their being a first time for everything."

Stefan seemed to ponder this, "So she's alive.

"Yes," Damon looked over at him, "She's alive, she's happy. Satisfied?"

"Actually, I think I'm in shock."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Why? You should be use to me doing the least expected things."

"But she's human," Stefan emphasized.

"Stunning observation," Damon huffed.

"You know what I mean," Stefan eyed him..."Why her?"

"I don't know, okay?" Damon snapped.

"She's just special. I don't know how else to put it. She's...different. She's the best person I've ever met, and I...Shit, I don't know. I just can't help the way I feel about her."

Stefan seemed impressed, "I'm never going to be able to look at her the same."

"Meaning?" Damon wondered.

Stefan shrugged, "She just always seemed so small and kind. It's hard to see her playing hard ball with you."

Damon raised a brow, "Oh believe me, she's got plenty of fight in her. God, that fire is her most endearing feature."

"Really?" Stefan seemed curious.

Damon nodded, "She's...fearless. And good. I'm not sure how else to put it."

"Uhhu," Stefan observed him.

Again Damon's eyes rolled, "Yes, Little Elena Gilbert, a human girl, is putting me through the washer. And I don't even care."

Stefan chuckled slightly, then a thought hit him.

"Wait...Gilbert? And isn't she from the next town over?"

Damon nodded.

"But...isn't that where Grayson Gilbert lived?"

Damon pulled into his driveway, then looked over at his brother, "The one and same."

"Any relation?" He wondered.

"He was her father."

Stefan was quiet for a moment.

"What?" Damon grilled.

"Have you drank from her?" Stefan asked quietly.

"Yes."

The younger swallowed, "Have you had her?"

Damon shot him a look, but didn't answer.

"In the bedroom," Stefan insisted more forcefully, "Have you _had _her?"

"Is that your business?"

"Damon, have you?"

"Maybe I have. What does it matter."

Stefan shook his head, "She's in love with you too, isn't she?"

"What does that have to do with-"

"I _know_ Elena," Stefan insisted, "She wouldn't have slept with you if she didn't care about you."

"So she does," Damon's brows furrowed, "Why is this a big deal to you?"

Stefan shook his head, "Are you really that heartless?! Because you're right. Elena is a good person. How could you let her fall in love with you? Was that part of your whole revenge plan too?"

Damon turned his gaze to the windshield, "It's not like that Stefan. I really do love her."

Stefan was fired up now, "Oh, so then you've told her the truth? She knows what happened?

Damon's glare turned on him now, "No. She doesn't, and she wont. So keep your mouth closed."

Stefan's head was shaking again as Damon looked up at the house.

The light in his room was on, meaning Elena was awake up there, waiting on him.

"You still coming inside?" he asked, opening his door.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>The two got out, but when his brother was in reach, Damon grabbed his arm.<p>

"I mean it, Stefan. Don't you say a damn thing to her."

Stefan weighed him, then sighed, "Fine. But only because I refuse to be the one to break that girl's heart. You need to tell her."

"When the time's right," Damon promised.

"And when will that be?" Stefan pointed.

Damon sighed, "I don't know. But I will. Now's just...I can't yet."

Stefan still looked disappointed, "You should have stopped this before it started. And you need to do the right thing, before it gets any worse."

Damon glared at his brother, "I'm going to talk to her. You don't know her like I do, Stefan. She's too forgiving for her own good."

Stefan raised a brow, "But do you seriously think she'll be able to forgive you for killing her father?"

Damon had no answer.

Stefan pulled his arm away, and made his way to the stairs, leading up to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so don't hate me for leaving it this way! lol.<strong>

**Will update A.S.A.P!**

**So let me know what you guys think :) I did promise drama ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Inspired by all your amazing reviews :)  
>You guys are awesome! Can't wait to see what you think about this chapter!<strong>

**Review :)**

* * *

><p>Walking into his house, Damon barely noticed his brother behind him.<p>

His mind was filled with thoughts from their conversation, most centering around the brunette upstairs.

What if Stefan was right? What if she couldn't forgive him?

He wasn't surprised that Stefan had jumped to the conclusion he'd had. That Damon was simply using Elena in his plot of twisted revenge. But it wasn't true.

Maybe at first the thought had crossed his mind, but Elena was too good to be punished for the sins of her father.

And Grayson had had plenty of them.

Damon shuttered as the thought of the years he'd spent under the doctor's scalpel.

Hell, the man wasn't even married then, let alone had children.

He'd been a young idealistic fool, who'd happened to be lucky enough to come upon some vervain.

Not many humans knew of the herb, thank God, but Grayson had figured it out.

And one night when Damon had gone into the village to feed, the man had attacked him, weakened him, and the next thing he remembered was waking up, strapped to a table with make-shift I.V holders pumping liquidized vervain into his system.

The torture had sucked, but the hunger was the worst. He barely had enough blood to stay alive, let alone repair all the damage the Dr. Gilbert was doing to his anatomy.

Then, one day, luck was on his side for a change.

As the doctor didn't know about Damon's daylight ring, he thought it would be alright to leave him alone in the cellar as long as it was day time. Surely a vampire couldn't get out when the sun would greet him on the other side of the door, especially one weakened by vervain.

But Damon had managed. The second Grayson had left, he had began working on freeing himself.

Conveniently, the man had left the bloody scalpel within Damon's reach, and he was able to use it to cut the binds on his wrist.

Then he'd removed the I.V and found the fridge of blood. He'd drank only enough to get himself moving, knowing that his captor could be back any second.

He'd broken free, and the sun had never felt so glorious as that moment when he finally saw it again.

He'd plotted his revenge for a while, knowing he wanted Grayson to suffer.

But had decided to wait, let the man get lulled into a false security. Let him weaken with age, and lose his fight. Then he'd be a puppet on a string.

Not to mention the vervain supply had been running low.

It was perfect.

Only then Damon had met Elena.

To find out that she was Grayson's daughter was almost a shame.

She was too good, too sweet to be of his blood. So he'd let her live, given her a chance.

Grayson, he'd killed shortly after.

Completely undetected.

It was a hunting trip, after all. He got the man alone, compelled him to stand still, and had ripped his flesh away, bite after bite, digging his teeth into the man's many arteries. Healed him with his blood, then started again.

It was the sweetest victory Damon had ever tasted, smiling down on the man's corpse.

Simple compulsion had the others believing they saw a beast running from the man, a lion, maybe a bear.

Cause of death was accidental, never questioned.

Damon sighed.

* * *

><p>Stefan was still watching him as he moved to pour their drinks.<p>

"You planning on staying long?" he asked, trying to distract himself.

"Why? You have plans?" Stefan shot back.

Damon shrugged, "You know me...always busy."

The youngest just shook his head, taking the glass.

They sat in silence for a moment, watching the fire that blaze from under the mantle.

"I miss this place," Stefan said quietly.

Damon raised a brow, "You decided to move out, brother. You know it's still your home."

Stefan shrugged, "Traveling just seemed like the better option at the time. And coming back...well, I wasn't sure how long I'd be staying."

Damon looked over at him, "Well, you're here now. Your room is still up there."

He gave a small smile, "Careful, you're starting to sound like you want me here."

Damon chuckled, "It is prone to get a little boring now and then."

"Damon?" a voice called then.

He turned his head to see Elena walking down the stairs.

"Oh hey," he smiled, standing.

"You're back," she ran up, throwing her arms around him, her lips landing on his.

"I am," he smirked, after pulling away.

He looked down at her short night shorts and camisole, "You getting ready for bed?

She nodded, "It was a long day. Bonnie and I went to the edge of the property, past the old barn out there, and found the creek. It was so gorgeous, and the water felt amazing!"

He loved how her eyes brightened when she talked.

"That's good, kitten. I'm glad you had fun."

She nodded, " Me too, but I'm glad you're home," she fit her arms back around him, "So what all did you have to do?"

He shrugged, "Just a boring meeting. No fun at all."

She giggled, and he kissed her head, "I would have came up, but Stefan and I were having a drink."

Her attention switched when Stefan waved over at her, as if she had just noticed him.

"Oh, hey Stefan." A slight blush was on her cheeks.

The younger Salvatore got up and walked over, "Elena, hey. How are you?"

She eyed Damon before answering, "Better than ever...I didn't know you were going to be here today."

He shrugged, "Last minute planning."

She nodded, clearing her throat, "Oh, okay, well I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll go now."

She started to walk off, but Damon grabbed her arm, turning her back around, "Hold up, woman. I like the way you welcome me home."

She chuckled as he pulled her back into his arms.

Elena had been worried that Damon was wanting to hide their relationship, even from his brother, but apparently, that wasn't the case, so she gladly molded herself against him.

"Come sit with us?" he offered, and she nodded.

* * *

><p>He walked them over to his seat on the couch, Stefan following, sitting on the sofa across from them.<p>

Damon all but had Elena in his lap, not that she was complaining, but he held on to her tightly. Almost as if he were afraid she was about to leave.

"So about your room..." Damon pressed, obviously continuing the conversation she'd interrupted.

"I don't know," Stefan answered, "I might move back in. But Lexi's place is nice too."

Damon shook his head, "You and the blond's brother."

Stefan chuckled, rolling his eyes, "Like you have room to talk."

Damon just shrugged, before smiling at Elena, "Nah, I find myself partial to brunettes these days."

She blushed again, knowing that he was teasing.

Stefan didn't answer, but didn't seemed completely outraged either, so she assumed that he was okay with this.

They enjoyed the silence for a moment, then she spoke, "So Stefan, have you seen Caroline lately?"

He nodded, "Yeah, this morning, why?"

She shrugged, "I just haven't been to town in a few days. I was wanting to tell her that Jeremy was safe, so she could stop looking out for him. So if you see her, could you? And tell her thanks?"

Stefan nodded, "Sure, I can do that...Jeremy's your brother right?"

Elena smiled, nodding, "Damon got him away from Klaus."

* * *

><p>Stefan's emotions were all over the place.<p>

Elena seemed just as happy here as she had with Caroline, if not more so, which was a bonus. But part of him had wondered about Damon's intent. Having both of the Gilbert children brought to him? For no reason other than interest? Seemed very...un-Damon like.

But then, his brother had never looked at anyone the way he was looking at Elena.

Well, except maybe Katherine. The bitch vampire that had gotten them killed, and turned.

He couldn't say he missed her much, even though at one time, they'd both sweared to loving her. It took her death to show them just how manipulative and selfish she'd been.

Not that it mattered.

They were vampires, and nothing would change that now. And it wasn't exactly like their lives were bad, so he wasn't complaining.

Still though, he was concerned for the brunette in front of him.

Elena was such a sweet human, and Damon was known to bring things to ruin.

Only, maybe he had changed.

He was holding the girl now, his former slave, as if he never intended on letting her go.

And the way Elena had kissed him earlier, so...naturally, was obvious proof that she was comfortable here.

He still thought she deserved to know the truth about her father, but Damon was right. That wasn't his secret to share, and if his brother truly cared for the girl, he'd get around to telling her.

So for this once, he decided to just sit back and let the pieces fall.

And he'd just have to hope that Elena wouldn't suffer for it.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Elena waited as Stefan and Damon said goodbye on the porch.<p>

She wasn't sure what they were saying, but one sentence of Stefan's stuck out.

"You need to tell her Damon, soon."

What was that suppose to mean?

She decided to let it go. She knew how Damon was, and he wasn't going to be made to do anything. She'd just have to wait to see what he had to tell her. If it was even her they were talking about.

She shrugged it off, instead, thinking about her lover.

Damon was becoming more important to her every day, and she couldn't help this overwhelming feeling of love she had for him.

A vampire.

She never would have thought it possible, but yet, it was.

And he'd done so much to make her happy. Even bringing Jeremy to her.

She smiled as she thought of her brother. He was doing well here, actually enjoying Damon's commands compared to Klaus's. She'd worried at first that he'd start some trouble, maybe rebel and make Damon angry, but he hadn't. If anything, he'd relaxed more since being here.

Though that could have to do with Bonnie.

The two were together during almost every spare moment, always smiling and laughing.

She was sure they were growing feelings for each other, and she was happy for them.

The door opened then, and Stefan was no longer standing there, just Damon.

And Elena was more than happy to have him all to herself.

"You ready to go to bed?" she asked, knowing it had to be at least ten.

He nodded, coming over to put an arm around her waist.

* * *

><p>She led him up the stairs, toward their now shared bedroom, closing the door behind them.<p>

"Everything okay?" she asked, when she noticed he seemed a little zoned out.

His eyes met hers, and he gave a small smile, "Yeah, kitten, everything is fine."

He sat on the edge of the bed, and she moved to stand between his legs, "You look tense."

He shrugged, "Just got a lot on my mind."

She smiled, running a hand through his thick hair, "Well, maybe I can help with that."

She descended her lips to his, and Damon's response was immediate, gripping her waist and helping her move to straddle him.

She grinded down against him, and he hissed slightly, before flipping them.

Kissing down her neck, he kicked off his boots, and let her remove his shirt.

Her clothes soon followed, and when they were both naked he pushed her down under him.

His body aligned perfectly to her own, and she kissed him sweetly, waiting for him to enter her.

He teased her some, then slid in.

She moaned against the friction, loving the feel of their bodies intertwining. Damon kissed her again, and picked up his speed.

His hands trailed up to her breast, massaging them as his tongue played with her own.

She could tell he was building up fast, and positioned her hips to help him move better.

He didn't disappoint.

She felt her climax rush forward, each of his thrust making it rise to a new high, until it peaked, and her body shuttered beneath him in pleasure.

She felt a slight pain on her lip then, and looked up once her muscles stopped convulsing.

Damon's fangs were elongated, fully, and she realized he hadn't fed in the past few days.

Smiling, she turned her head, exposing her neck to him.

He growled appreciatively, moving to kiss it, then suckle. Finally, his teeth broke through her skin, in a way that was becoming increasingly familiar, and his thrusts quickened again.

She loved when he took her body this way, it was pure primal need, and for some reason, it drove her crazy.

Damon was a beautiful creature.

And his head thrown back, roaring in pleasure, with blood on his lips, was about as sexy as it got.

She felt another orgasm rush forward, and Damon followed soon after, his fangs slipping from her vein.

* * *

><p>Damon rolled over next to Elena, and pulled her into his arms, immediately offering her his wrist. He just couldn't seem to stop when it came to her, always taking more blood than he should.<p>

But at least this way, he could help her.

Once she'd drank enough, he settled against the pillows, and kissed her head.

"You okay?"

She nodded, looking sleepy, "Very okay. You?"

He smiled, rubbing his nose against her own, "I'm good, now. Thank you."

Her eyes fluttered open, deep brown taking him in, "My pleasure," she smiled.

He chuckled, "I'm sure...so I have a question."

She sat up against him a little, "Yeah?"

"You know I've killed people, right?"

She nodded.

"That doesn't bother you?" he pressed, "You don't think I'm a monster?"

She seemed to think it over, "No, Damon. I don't think you're a monster, but of course, it bothers me. I don't like violence. I don't like death. But I know that you'd never do anything to hurt me, and that you're a good person."

"But I'm not," he promised her, "I'm not good at all, Elena. There are things that I've done...things that I'm not sure can be forgiven."

She gave him a reproachful look, "Nothing is unforgivable."

"You wouldn't say that, if you knew."

She blinked, "Knew what?"

"Just how much of a monster I am," he answered.

She paused for a moment, then sighed, "Well, then maybe I don't want to know."

He looked down at her, "You don't?"

She swallowed, "Damon, whatever you've done in the past. It's the past, right? This is now. And I'm happy. I stand by my choice. I want to be with you. So if there are things that you've done in your past...okay, I mean, everyone has regrets and stuff, but it shouldn't matter now. It's done and over. I just want us to be happy now."

He blinked, "You sure?"

She nodded, "Yes."

He seemed conflicted for a moment, then gave up, "Okay, fine...because I don't want to lose you...I can't."

She smiled, leaning up to kiss him, "You wont."

He kissed her back, "I hope you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>So Elena still doesn't know!<strong>

**Do you think she will find out?**

**Who will tell her? Damon? Or maybe Stefan?**

**Review please :)**

**P.S. Working on a new story, but not really sure if it's any good. Want some opinions before I post it! So PM me if you're interested in hearing my idea and giving feedback, Thanks :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Great reviews guys!**

**Hope you like the update! :)**

* * *

><p>"Yes, Caroline."<p>

"And you aren't sick, or feeling off in any way?"

"No Care, I'm not."

"Did he compel you? Are you compelled? Because there are laws against-"

"Caroline!" Elena interrupted, "Damon didn't compel me. I am telling you my honest feelings, okay. Try and be a little more supportive."

The blond sighed, "Okay, okay, sorry! It's just that its _Damon_! I mean, I know he's had this thing for you and all, but do you really think he loves you? And you him? Is it smart to be starting something with him? You do get to leave in a few years you know!"

Elena sighed for the millionth time, "Caroline, I've told you, I don't care. I love Damon, and he loves me. I'll admit that to you, here, in public, but I don't know what that means, or where it's going, and I'm not trying to figure it out. I'm just taking each day as it comes, and I'm happy."

Caroline studied her before caving, "Alright alright, I'll lay off. Just be careful, okay?"

"Of course," Elena smiled, crossing her legs.

The store was practically empty, but it was Sunday, so that made sense, and the girls were enjoying each others company for a nice uninterrupted while.

"Stefan told me about Jeremy," Caroline offered, "That he's safe..."

She nodded, "Yeah, Damon bartered for him. Turns out Klaus owned him."

"Is he okay?" Caroline asked, knowing the man's reputation with his slaves.

"He was a little scraped up when Damon first got him, but he's doing a lot better now."

"That's good," Caroline smiled, "I'm happy for you."

"Yeah," Elena nodded, "Me too. Things have gotten so much better...and I really am happy, Care."

Caroline placed a hand on her arm, "I'm glad. Really."

The two hugged, just as the front door opened.

"You ready to go, beautiful?"

The girls looked up to see Damon stroll in.

"Yeah, if you are," Elena smiled over at him.

Caroline was nice enough not to comment anything, choosing to just observe them instead.

"Alright, well, I finished everything I needed, and got you some of those chocolates you like."

Elena grinned, "You're gonna make me fat."

"As if," he teased, nodding at Caroline, "I'll bring her back by next week."

"You better," the blond smiled, "I'll see you then, Elena."

They said goodbye, and Elena let Damon lead her out.

"Anywhere else you were wanting to go?" he asked.

She shrugged, "No where particular, but we don't have to go home yet. It's a nice day."

He smiled, "The cliff?"

"Sure," she agreed, and they made their way to the car.

* * *

><p>It was a short drive, and soon they were once again at the base of the hill.<p>

Damon wasn't expecting it when Elena ran up behind him, suddenly jumping on his back.

Reflectively, he caught her legs.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She kissed his throat, "Catching a ride. Now, on to the top!"

He chuckled, but did as she asked, using his vampire speed to get them their in half a second.

"Wow," Elena stumbled when he sat he down, "That was fast."

He smiled, "You did say _now_."

"I did," she laughed, sitting down on the grass, the air much warmer this time around.

"This place is so nice," she droned, "So far away from everything else."

He nodded, taking his place beside her, "That's why I like it."

A look crossed over her face after a second, and he followed her gaze.

The human village.

"You miss it?"

It was obvious what he meant.

She sighed, then shrugged, "I don't know. Sometimes I think I do, but then sometimes, I think I'm better off. Things in the vampire town are so much nicer. There's more food, bigger houses. Maybe I just got the lucky end, with Caroline and you owning me, but compared to my old place it's an improvement."

"But..." he encouraged.

"But it was home," she finished, "It was horses, and the others in the community. It was children I would babysit while their parents traveled, and other kids I played with. I miss that. Being young and free. It always felt like nothing bad would happen. Like I was untouchable."

Her expression seemed dreamy, "I miss my family, too. I miss my father coming in late, and kissing my mother on the cheek while she prepared us dinner. I miss arguing with Jeremy over which blanket we were going to use that night, because we both favored this big green one my mother had quilted. It's just little stuff like that."

Damon nodded, "I miss that stuff too."

"You mean your family?" she pressed.

He nodded, "Yeah. Stefan and I grew up not far from here. While we were human, we met this girl, Katherine. She was beautiful, very seductive, and a unkind at times, but we didn't care. Only, we didn't know she was a vampire."

Elena's brows furrowed, but he continued.

"She seduced us both. It was a game of hers. She didn't want to choose, not if she didn't have to. So instead she manipulated us, compelled us to hide her secret from each other."

"So what happened?" Elena asked quietly."

Damon shrugged, "Times caught up with her. Our town had a herb that is fatal to vampires. The counsel was rounding them up by the dozens. She was caught. Stefan and I tried to save her, and were killed in the process. Shot in the heart by our own father."

"But you had vampire blood in you?"

Damon nodded, "Yeah, Katherine would feed us her blood so the bite marks would heal from where she fed from us. She was smart, and wanted to stay hidden."

"So how'd she get caught?" Elena wondered, "How did they know?"

"The vervain," Damon explained, "That herb...my father had his suspicions, so he put it in our food, got it in our system. She fed from Stefan, and it poisoned her."

"She was killed then?"

"Yep," Damon answered, "They drug all the vampires into a church and lit it on fire...Stefan and I were declared dead...but we turned. It was afterwards that we realized just how controlling she'd been. We got all of our memories back, and none of it had even been real, our feelings...So we fed, and then we fled. Stayed nomadic for a few years, but eventually found our way back here. Our town was just a few miles north, but this town was safe for us. Like you said, the vampire's run it, and vervain is hard to come by. Add that to the fact that a witch put a protection spell over the city limits, so the vampires can withstand daylight, and you have the perfect haven."

Elena nodded, "Do you ever want to go back? To your old home?"

Damon looked over at her, "I did, once."

"Yeah?"

He nodded, "It had mostly been modified. Nothing really even looks as it had, but my mother had already been dead by the time we turned, and our father soon after...I had nothing to go back to, but memories."

Elena sighed, "That's why I'm not sure that I want to go back to the village. I mean, I know that's the law, after my 21st birthday...but I have no reason to go back. My parents are dead, and I didn't have a whole lot of friends, even less that are still there. If I were to go back, it would be just to see my old home. My old things, my mother's blankets. I miss those."

Damon watched her saddened look, and made a decision.

Standing, he reached for her hand, "Here, come on."

She took it, letting him pull her to her feet, "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to take you to the village," he told her.

She blinked, "But...it's daytime. And people might recognize me...aren't you worried?"

"No," he answered, "Besides, it's not like it will take long. We'll just go to your house, and see if there are any personal belongings left that you want."

Her eyes were tearing up as she smiled, "Thank you."

He smiled back, pulling her to him, "Any time, kitten."

* * *

><p>Elena was nervous when they pulled onto the dirt road that led outside the gates of the vampire town, the few short miles to her home village.<p>

But her excitement grew when she saw the bleak log buildings of her childhood.

"We don't have car's like this here," she warned, "So you might want to park it on the side of the house, if you don't want to cause too big of a stir."

He nodded, following her directions to the house, then doing as she said.

Elena stepped out of the car, looking at the small, log cabin.

She walked up to the front door, and luckily found it unbolted.

Pushing it open, there were an array of cobwebs, but otherwise, it seemed untouched.

She looked around, and felt a twinge of pain in her stomach.

It was like nothing had changed.

The small table just outside the overly crowded kitchen, that opened into the sitting room. Her father's old rocking chair.

She blinked back the tears as she ran her fingers over it.

She passed by all the little nick-knacks her mother had accumulated over the years, and made her way to the stair steps that opened into the "attic" that she and Jeremy had used for a bedroom.

She pushed the latch open, and poked her head in.

The two twin beds on either side remained untouched. Blankets still folded over them, perfectly made. She spotted the green she always fought over with Jeremy, and grabbed it. It was a little dusty, but nothing a good wash couldn't cure.

Next, she found her old diary, and grabbed it too. Searching the room, she picked up Jeremy's old sling-shot, thinking he might like to have it, and grabbed some of her favorite books. Last, she spotted an old watch on Jeremy's dresser, and knew it was the one their father had given him.

He'd definitely want that.

When nothing else of importance stood out, she swallowed, took one last mental picture, and walked back toward the latch.

Damon was waiting patiently for her at the bottom.

"Can I keep these?" She asked, showing him her finds, and he smiled, "Of course, whatever you want."

She nodded, and looked around the rest of the room. There was so much. Her mother's knitting kit, her father's pipe, the family cookbooks, her old doll house in the corner. So many memories, but she knew she couldn't hold on to them all forever.

"I think that's everything," she sighed, then paused, noticing something on the counter.

"Will you hold these?" she asked.

Damon took her treasures, and she walked over.

* * *

><p>It was an envelope, with her name on the front.<p>

She quickly opened it, curious, and was surprised to find a beautiful necklace inside. She recalled her mother wearing it in the past.

Next she pulled out a note.

_ Elena, _

_ I'm not sure if I will get to see you again._

_I have grown very weak from this fever, and I doubt I have much time left._

_But I wanted you to know that I love you. And I am so very proud of you._

_You have remained so strong, even when placed in ugly situations._

_Your father would be proud of you too, you know. You are a very good girl._

_Take care of Jeremy. I'm not sure what will happen to him if I pass, but I know_

_that you will make sure he his safe. Tell him I love him, and know that I love you._

_I wish I could change things, make us a family again, but fate is funny sometimes._

_So just believe that there is a reason for all of this. Keep your head up high_

_and remember who you are. A beautiful, sweet, kind young woman. Don't let them_

_tell you any differently. You control your destiny, baby girl. You decide what to do_

_with your life. And whatever your choices, know that your father and I would support _

_you with every step. I love you so much, my precious Elena._

_Be safe._

_P.S.- I want you to have this. You're father gave it to me years ago, said it was _

_for protection. I can only hope that it will protect you now. You and Jeremy mean the _

_world to me. Take care of each other, and stay strong._

_I love you._

_-Mom_

* * *

><p>Elena could feel tear on her cheek before Damon wiped it away.<p>

"Everything okay?"

She nodded, handing him the letter to read.

Once he finished it, he smiled a little, "She sounds like a wonderful person."

Elena nodded again, "She really was. But I'm sure she's happier now, with Dad."

Damon handed her back the letter, "I'm sure you're right."

She fingered the locket that had come out of the envelope.

"This is so pretty. I can remember her wearing this. I just never thought anything of it, then."

Damon stuck out a hand, "Would you like me to put it on?"

She nodded, placing it in his palm.

Then to her surprise, he jolted, wincing, "Ah-!"

"What's the matter?" she asked, as he dropped the thing back in her hand.

"Hold that up," he demanded.

She did as he asked, and he inspected the locket, then sniffed at it, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

She gave him a questioning look.

"Vervain," he explained.

Elena seemed perplex, "Vervain...but why would it be on the necklace?"

"It's a locket," he pointed out, "The vervain is inside it. And your father must have known that it is lethal to vampires. It also blocks our compulsion."

"Really?" she asked curious.

He nodded.

"So...should I not wear it then?" she asked, quietly.

Damon sighed, "I'm not planning on compelling you again, and I'm not going to tell you no. It's something your mother left you. If you want to wear it, wear it."

"But it hurts you," she pointed out.

"Only if I touch this part," he pointed to the locket, then picked up the ends of the clasps, "The rest is fine."

She nodded, "Okay, then yes, I'd like to wear it."

He smiled gently, motioning for her to turn around, which she did, and he put the thing in place.

Admittedly, it did look good on her.

"Better?"

She nodded, holding the end, "Yes, thank you."

He gave a short nod, "Yep...but we should probably get back...is that all you wanted?"

She nodded, picking up her little pile of valuables, "Yes, This is everything."

"Okay then, lets go."

She took one last look around, then agreed, following him out into the fading sunlight.

* * *

><p>He unlocked the car for her and she placed all of the things neatly in the back seat.<p>

"There, That should be good," she sighed, shutting the door.

Damon smiled at her, "Alright then, you ready to go home?"

She smirked at him, but nodded, "Yeah, I think I am."

But before she could turn around, a voice called out, "Elena?!"

She span around, seeing her old friend Matt Donovan rushing over, behind him, her Uncle John.

"Matt?! Uncle John?" She smiled, running over.

She and Matt reached each other in front of her house and she threw her arms around him.

"I can't believe it! I never thought I'd see you again!"

He smiled, "I know, I thought the same! How are you?"

She grinned, "I'm good, well, better than good, actually."

"Yeah?" he seemed surprised.

Her uncle hugged her next, "You're looking good, kiddo."

She smiled, "I know. Things have actually been great lately."

John's eyes narrowed, "You mean, you haven't been used as a blood bag over there?"

Elena shrugged, "Not exactly."

"You only have a few years left, right?" John pressed.

"Yeah," Elena assured him, "But it isn't as bad as I'd expected really. For the most part, I've been treated very well."

"Hmmh," John seemed disbelieving.

"How's Jeremy?" Matt asked, the two having been friends in the past.

"He's good," Elena smiled, "He's actually in the same house as me now, so things have gotten so much better."

"That's good," Matt encouraged.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Who's that?" Her uncle asked, looking over her head.

Elena looked back to see Damon, standing next to the car, looking slightly annoyed.

Should she have asked him before running over? Surely not.

He said she was free to make her own choices. Maybe he just didn't know who these guys were...

"That's Damon, my- um...my Master," she caught herself."

"And he brought you back?"

"Temporarily. I wanted to get some things from home."

Matt nodded, "Well, I miss seeing you around."

"You too, Matt."

"He doesn't look very happy," John commented, still watching Damon.

Elena threw him another glance, then motioned for him to come over.

* * *

><p>In just a few strides, Damon was next to them.<p>

"You ready?" he asked, and she hesitated, "Um...yeah, I guess."

"It was good to see you Matt!"

She hugged her friend again, then turned to her uncle, but stopped.

He seemed really fixated on Damon.

"Uncle John?"

Suddenly her uncle's face froze, "I thought you looked familiar."

Damon blinked, "Excuse me?"

"_21051_," John exhaled.

Now Damon froze, "How did you know...you were there...John Gilbert."

Elena wasn't sure what was going on, but knew something was up when Damon's eyes turned red, the veins beneath them running black.

"Damon?!" She exclaimed, but he was completely focused on John.

"Easy, vampire," John pressed, "I have vervain in my system."

"Who said I was going to bite you?" Damon snapped.

Elena wanted to do something, but wasn't sure what was going on.

Matt seemed just as lost.

"Uncle John, what are you talking about?" she tried again.

"Let your Master tell you," he spat, making Elena flinch.

Damon growled, "Leave her out of this...this is about us, and the experiments."

John's gaze hardened, "You were the one who escaped. The only one who'd ever managed...then you came back. That's why you killed him!"

"What is going on?!" Elena demanded.

"You did," John continued, ignoring her, "You came after him! I remember than night. You compelled us, but I was still on vervain. I just didn't realize it was you! I tried to tell the counsel a vampire had done it, but no one believed me...not even Miranda."

"Damon? What is he talking about?!" Elena pressed, louder.

John looked at Damon expectantly, letting him answer her.

Damon let out a huff of breath, knowing that this wasn't how he wanted it to come out.

"We're leaving Elena. Now."

"But-" She started to protest, but John grabbed her, "She isn't going with you."

Damon's face went murderous, "Let. Her. Go."

"You're a killer! She isn't-"

"Uncle John, it's fine, just-"

"No!" John pressed, but Damon had already reacted.

In a flash, his hand was around John's throat, "I said let her go!"

He squeezed, and Elena's eyes bulged, "No, Damon! Please, don't...just let it go, please."

Taking a breath, Damon dropped the man, "We are leaving."

She nodded, glancing back at her uncle.

* * *

><p>"Wait," he wheezed, then slid something off of his finger.<p>

She paused, looked over at Damon, who only watched.

Hesitantly, she turned back to her uncle, kneeling down to take what he offered.

"This is our family ring," he told her, "It will protect you against supernatural death...wear it, or give it to Jeremy."

She nodded glancing at the piece, almost similar looking to Damon and Stefan's rings.

"Okay...um, thank you."

Her uncle nodded, and she looked up at Matt, "Sorry...I guess I'll see you later."

He nodded, and said goodbye, but as she moved to stand, John leaned up.

"Elena...he did it. That vampire...he's the monster that killed your father."

* * *

><p><strong>Bowwow!<strong>

**Okay, so it was Uncle John who told her!  
>Who saw that one? lol.<strong>

**How will Elena react? Will she believe her uncle?**

**Will she forgive Damon, or will she hate him?**

**Review, review! I promise more juicy story-lines coming up!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the wait guys! Trying to get these chapters wrote asap though :) Thank you for the reviews :)**

* * *

><p>Elena had been quiet for so long.<p>

Too long, really, and Damon was worried, knowing that it was probably the calm before the storm.

Once her uncle had dropped the dirty secret, Elena hadn't really said anything, just froze.

Damon had allowed his fangs and veins to show just enough for them to back up while he led Elena to the car.

In his defense, he didn't stop her from running or pulling away.

She let him walk her to the car, and even willingly got in, watching out the window as they drove away.

They were pulling into the drive now, the sun almost completely faded.

Damon sighed as Elena got out of the car, and walked up to the house, not parting him a backwards glance.

He followed her inside, but stopped in the parlor as she retreated up the stairs, not really knowing what to do.

He should probably talk to her, but on the chance that she needed a minute to herself, he hung back, instead choosing to pour himself a drink.

Then another, and another.

Finally, it was inevitable to put off, and he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Elena was there, sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for him.<p>

He took a breath, "Hey."

"Is it true?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

He stopped, staring at her.

"Damon, is it true?" She asked, her words more clear now, a little fire in her eyes, "Did you do it?"

Time to walk the plank. "Yeah. It's true."

Her gaze never left his, but the fire in them seared.

She was angry.

"I can't believe this," she stood, "Why would you kill him? He was alive when you met me, you knew he had children, a family! Why would you take him away from us?!"

"At the time, I believed it justified," he stated.

"Justified..." she shook her head, "You killed my father, Damon."

"Yeah, I did," Damon shot, his own anger rising up.

Grayson was no where near innocent, and no matter what he felt for Elena, he wasn't going to let her make him feel bad for getting revenge.

"I killed him," he clarified, "I tore his skin from his body, healed him with my blood, and repeated the process, over and over, until he was begging me for death. And you know what," he walked closer to her, "I loved it! I reveled in it, because that man deserved everything he had coming to him, and I hope he's rotting in hell."

* * *

><p>Elena could only stare at the man, no...vampire, in front of her.<p>

Never in a million years would she have believed it possible. And she'd never felt as blind as she did in this moment.

"Why? What was my uncle talking about?"

"Your uncle has no clue what he's talking about...and I had my reasons." he told her.

Her voice dropped as she looked at the ground, a horrid truth settling over her.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Damon was silent for a moment, and she looked up at him.

He seemed stunned, "What? Why would I?"

"You waited for years to get me into your house," she swallowed, "It wasn't because of that conversation we had on my birthday though, was it? It was because of my father...because I'm Grayson Gilbert's daughter. You even asked me on my first day here..."

He paled, "Oh, God, no Elena. I don't want to kill you. This has nothing to do with-"

"Do you even really love me?" she cut him off.

He took a pointed step toward her, "Of course I love you, Elena."

His hands reached out and cupped her face, making her flinch, and brought her gaze to his, "What happened, between you and me...it had nothing to do with your father. I promise. I love you. You are literally, the best person I've ever met, and I'm sorry about the way that things turned out, but I never meant for it to happen like this. I never meant to fall in love with you. But I did, and you are the one good thing in my life. And I need some good in my life, because without it, there's an awful lot of darkness. So before you decide anything, please, just-"

"Damon stop, " Elena took a deep breath, her mind reeling.

"I don't want to hear anything else, okay. I can't. I believe you, about being in love with me, but that doesn't change anything, Damon. My father is dead. Which is the entire reason I was even taken into slavery for this town. Him dying put us so far into debt that we were literally starving to death. And my mother...she'd been in a downward spiral since we put him in the ground." She closed her eyes at the memories, "And now Jeremy is in slavery too, because we have no parents...you destroyed my family, whatever your _reasons_."

Damon had the decency to look guilty as she spat this, but it still didn't feel like enough.

God, she had loved him. She'd trusted him, and had thrown all caution into the wind.

Just to find that he was the monster everyone had told her he was all along.

"I need to leave," she exhaled, suddenly hating the idea of even being near him.

"Elena, wait, can we-"

"No!" she stepped away from him, "I don't want to be here, Damon. Please, just let me go...if you ever gave a damn about me, you'd let me leave...please."

His gaze was hard, but finally he sighed, "I'll call Caroline. You can stay with her for as long as you need."

Elena felt a rush of relief, and nodded.

"And what about Jeremy?" she asked, not wanting to abandon her brother again.

Damon's eyes were solid, his voice held no emotion, "I paid for him. He still belongs to me, so he will remain here."

Elena wanted to protest, but knew that she didn't want to press her luck, or take the chance of Jeremy getting hurt.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Damon was so drunk.<p>

He could feel the hangover looming over him, just waiting for him to become conscious enough for it to crash forward.

The sun coming in through the curtains wasn't helping.

Neither was the limited sleep he had gotten.

Taking a chance, he sat up, immediately regretting the decision as his brain swarmed.

Fuck John Gilbert and his big Fucking mouth.

Elena had been afraid of him, and he hated that. The way she cringed from his touch, and refused to meet her gaze as he walked her downstairs to meet Caroline.

He'd felt like an idiot, watching the two of them drive away, feeling like a part of his heart was being crushed.

That was just a couple days ago, and he had only managed to drink himself into a stupor since.

Elena was gone.

Maybe not gone, as in literally, because he knew where she was, and he still had Jeremy, but she was gone from him. He had actually lost her.

He made his way to the shower, somehow managing to turn it on, and prayed the water would help clear his head.

He needed to think of what he was going to say to Elena.

He needed a game plan, because there was no way he was just going to let her walk away.

She had to hear the truth first. All of it.

God, if only he'd swallowed his pride when she'd first asked.

* * *

><p>Elena was grateful for Caroline, who hadn't complained once about her crashing back in her old bedroom.<p>

However, the blond had complained plenty about something else.

"I still don't see how anyone could be such an ass!" she was ranting, "I mean, if you're gonna commit to a relationship, the last thing you do is off your girlfriend's father! God, leave it to Damon to screw up something so-"

"Caroline," Elena shot, not really wanting to hear any more.

"Well, sorry, but really."

The two were in the living room, three episodes deep in some new television drama Caroline had gotten into.

"I know," Elena assured her, "But I'm still feeling weird about it all, and I really don't want to talk about Damon."

"Okay, shutting up," Caroline promised, making Elena smile.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Ugh, you think I could have one Sunday off," Caroline complained, standing up to go answer it.

"Oh, hey!" she greeted whoever it was, "Sorry, I wasn't expecting you...or anyone really."

"No problem," a voice answered, and Elena flinched a little.

It was Stefan, who would no doubt, have some questions.

Caroline led him into the living room, and he instantly found Elena.

"Oh, hey, didn't know you'd be here."

"Yeah, well, you can thank your idiot brother for that," Caroline spat, and Elena groaned internally.

But Stefan only eyed her, "He told you, then."

Elena's eyes shot to him as she stiffened, "You knew?"

Stefan shrugged sheepishly, "I knew what went down, but I didn't know that you were Grayson's daughter until recently."

"And you didn't think to tell me that I was living with a psychopath?" she accused.

Stefan narrowed his gaze, "Look, I know he messed up, Elena, but don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"Harsh?!" She couldn't believe her ears, "He killed my father!"

"Who was, no offense, a special brand of psychopath. If Damon hadn't of killed him, any of his other victims might have. I understand it was a loss to you, but Damon's revenge was almost deserved after everything that Grayson put him through."

She blinked at him, "What are you talking about?"

Now Stefan seemed as confused as she felt, "The torture... Gilbert's experiments on the vampire species?"

"_What_?"

"Damon didn't tell you?" Stefan was really shocked now.

"He told me that he killed my father...said he had his reasons...I left before he got around to saying what they were."

Stefan looked at her, almost accusingly, "Well you should have. Grayson had a lab in the human village, where he studied the affects of vervain on vampires. Damon was one of his test subjects over two decades ago. Grayson weakened him with vervain and kept him locked in the lab, so he could experiment on him."

"What do you mean by experiment?" Elena asked, her stomach churning.

Stefan swallowed, "Damon told me that Grayson would cut into him and remove different parts of his body, mostly organs to see how quickly a vampire could regenerate. He also cut out his eyes, to try and understand compulsion. Of course, being vampires, we heal quickly, grow the parts back, so Damon got the treatment multiple times a week."

"How did he escape?" Caroline asked, her eyes wide.

"You know that outside the city limits, the sun is fatal to vampires, but Damon and I have daylight rings."

"Yeah," Caroline urged, already knowing this.

"Grayson thought it would be safe to leave Damon alone as long as it was day time. He managed to undo his binds, and get out after Grayson left. He came back into the city here, knowing that no human would follow. I was living in our house still, and to be honest, he looked like hell coming in."

Stefan shuttered a little, "He told me everything that night and drained at least three of our slaves. And he told me of his plan of revenge on the Doctor."

"My father was a good man," Elena argued, but her mind was racing. Picking up on the things she'd failed to notice in the past.

Like her mother's vervain necklace, or her father's paranoid glances in the dark. How he never let her or Jeremy out once the sun was gone, and how he'd disappear at random times, seemingly normal. She swallowed.

"I'm sorry, Elena," Stefan offered.

She nodded, "Have you...have you talked to Damon?"

"No, not yet."

She blinked, "I should have listened. He was trying to tell me, and I...God, my father was the monster..."

Caroline's arm wrapped around her shoulder, as she dropped her face to her hands.

She hadn't even given Damon a chance to explain himself, to tell her his side of things.

She thought of the torture Stefan had described, and honestly, knew that she probably would have felt the same way.

Damon had warned her that he had a dark past.

Tried to warn her away, but she hadn't listened, so convinced that she could handle anything he had to give.

_I don't want to lose you_, he'd said, after she'd told him that his past didn't matter.

Well, if that wasn't eating your words...

"I need to see him," she decided, "I need to go talk to him."

Stefan shook his head, "Elena wait. I know my brother, okay. And if you two got into it, it's probably not going to be a pretty sight to walk in on."

"I don't care," she stood, "I need to apologize, tell him that-"

"Just let me talk to him first," Stefan pleaded, "I only need half an hour, please Elena. On the off chance that he's had a few dinner parties, well, you should really let me talk to him."

Considering this, Elena nodded.

If she walked in on Damon with a couple dead bodies, she'd freak out and he'd probably feel even worse.

"Okay, half an hour...tell him to meet me at our cliff."

Stefan nodded, standing to walk out the door.

"I'll call you when he's on his way."

Elena nodded, praying that Damon hadn't done anything too horrible over the past few days.

"Hey, Care...can I borrow your car?"

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! So Elena knows the truth now! <strong>

**How will Damon respond?  
>Will he have done anything regrettable?<strong>

**What if something happens that no one saw coming?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Again, thank you for all the reviews :) They mean so much!**

**New Chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Damon couldn't believe his ears.<p>

"She wants to see me?" He repeated, making sure his brother wasn't pulling his leg.

Stefan sighed, "Yes, Damon. I explained everything to her, and she wants you to meet her at your cliff. I think she's feeling kind of bad about the way it all happened."

"Then why isn't she here?" he pressed.

"Ah," Stefan blushed a little, "That was kind of my call. I wasn't sure if you'd expressed yourself the normal way, and I assumed that Elena walking in and finding a girl in you bed, dead or alive, might put a damper on the whole apology speech."

Damon shot him a look, "Give me some credit. I don't kill someone every time my feeling are hurt."

"No," Stefan admitted, looking at the empty bottle on the floor near the couch, "You just down hundreds of dollars worth of scotch."

Damon shrugged, "Whatever, I'm going to go find Elena."

"Wait," his brother stopped him, "I take back what I said, Damon...about you needing to end things before it got worse."

Damon raised a brow, and Stefan continued, "I'm starting to think that it's good having her here. Actually, she's probably the best think that's ever happened to you."

Damon looked at him, "You think I don't know that?"

Stefan didn't comment, and Damon sighed, "I don't think I can be without her, Stefan. Not anymore."

"Then go get her." Stefan urged, just as his phone rang.

* * *

><p>Elena loved the view, which was, as usual, stunning.<p>

The light of the sun glistening off of the city beyond, as the wind blew through the air.

It really was peaceful.

She was still waiting for Stefan's call, praying it would come soon, as she walked around the edge of the gorge.

"Elena Gilbert."

She spun at the sound, and shock filled her, "Klaus?"

The vampire was standing there, looking curiously at her.

"What are you doing here?"

He smiled, "I followed you, love. It's been difficult to get you alone."

She eyed him warily, "How are you out in the sun...we aren't in the town."

"Ah, that makes no difference to me," he told her, "My family is the original of all the vampires. The sun doesn't affect me."

"So why are you following me?" Elena asked, realizing that she only had a cliff behind her. She was trapped here, as he blocked her path.

"I was hoping for a little chat," he offered, seeming almost cheery, "Some little birdies told me a secret, and I was hoping to get the facts."

"About what?" she pressed.

"You...and Damon."

Elena swallowed, "What about us?"

"You are his slave, are you not?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"Yes...you see, I've noticed you around, Elena. And I must say, I'm quite impressed. Not many human females can remain so delicate after being captured. But Damon refuses to sell you to me. Now, at first, I thought it was just your lack of behavior, and possibly your looks that intrigued him, but some slaves I'v acquired from him mentioned that he gives you special treatments, that he...cares, for you."

"Even if he does, what's your point?" Elena asked, her heart rate picking up. She felt afraid, but couldn't reason why.

"My point, love, is that Damon is refusing me something that I want, and I don't like being told no. And this is the second time it's happened. I offered to take Elijah's position, once he made it clear that he was stepping down, but he chose Damon as his successor."

"What does this have to do with me?" Elena asked, as Klaus stepped closer.

"You are simply a pawn," he told her, "I've offered Damon the chance to step aside in the past, he's declined. So now, I'm forcing his hand...If he truly cares for you, imagine how livid he will be once he finds your mangled corpse."

Elena felt her eyes widen, "You're going to kill me? Just because Damon wouldn't give you a position of power?"

Klaus shrugged, "Sorry love, it's just politics...nothing personal."

Elena darted then, knowing it was hopeless, but tried anyway.

His arm came around her waist before she got three steps, and she felt a sharp sting as his hands turned her head in an unnatural position. She heard the snap, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Stefan checked his I.D.<p>

"What do you want?" He answered.

Damon was eyeing him and saw when his gaze froze.

"You did _what_?"

Klaus's voice was smug, "You heard me. But don't worry, I left her body right where I found it. Give your brother my regards."  
><em>Click.<em>

"What?" Damon pressed, seeing Stefan's expression.

"Klaus..."Stefan met his gaze, "He-"

He paused, trying to find the right words.

"Stefan, what?"

"Elena," he finally came out with it, "He told me that...he killed Elena."

* * *

><p>Damon was surprised he didn't wreck his car, and knew from Stefan's face in the passenger's seat, he was thinking the same thing.<p>

But it didn't matter.

He had to know for sure. Had to know if Elena was really-  
>No. He wasn't going there.<p>

Klaus had said that he left her on the hill, which Damon made it to in record time.

Using vampire speed to its fullest, he was out of the car, and up the steep slope.  
>And his heart stopped.<p>

Elena was there, laying on the grass, face down.

He rushed over, barely hearing Stefan come up behind him as he rolled Elena onto her back.

Oh God.

"Elena? Elena, god, please, open your eyes."  
>She was still though, still and her body was colder than it should be.<p>

"Elena, please!" he demanded, unwanted tears filling his eyes, "Open your damn eyes!"  
>He brushed her hair back as he took her body into his arms, pulling her against his chest.<p>

"You are not dead. You are not dead!" He repeated, rocking her.

"Damon..." Stefan whispered, the finality in his tone shattering.

"No!" Damon yelled, biting into his wrist and pressing it to her lips, "Elena please. Kitten, come on, just-"

"Damon." Stefan said more forcefully, grabbing his arm, "It's no use...she's gone."

Damon swallowed, "No...no she can't be...Elena..."

"Damon...there's nothing we can do."

The tears were falling earnestly now, "I can't just..." he stiffened, "Klaus."

His eyes shot up to his brother, "I'm going to kill him, Stefan. I'm going to rip his fucking heart out."

"Okay, okay," Stefan put up a hand, "I'll help you. But first, we need to take care of her."

He motioned back to Elena's body.

Damon nodded, "You drive, we'll take her home. I'll make arrangements."

Stefan agreed, standing back so Damon could lift her body from the ground.

"What about Caroline's car?" he asked as they got into the Camaro, Damon still holding Elena against him.

"Just leave it. She can pick it up later."

Stefan nodded, and put the car in drive.

* * *

><p>It was still dark.<p>

And things were hazy in her mind.

Like a thick smog that she couldn't get out of.

Where was she? And why couldn't she see anything?

The blackness was so absolute, it scared her.

But she could hear.

"You just want to leave the body on the bed?"  
>"I'll figure it out Stefan!"<p>

His voice sounded so sad, it made her hurt. She wanted to reach out to him.

"We need to tell Caroline...and Jeremy."  
>"We will, just...not yet."<br>"Damon-"  
>"No, Stefan."<p>

She heard footprints leaving.

But the things she couldn't hear bothered her. Like her breathing, or her own heartbeat.  
>Usually they were so loud when she laid in the dark.<p>

"Elena?" That beautiful voice whispered.

She wanted to open her eyes, but she couldn't.

"I am so sorry, kitten, so sorry."

Sorry? For what? Killing her father?  
>They would talk about it as soon as she could open her mouth.<p>

She tried again to speak, and failed.

What had happened? Why was he so sad.

And why was her throat burning now? That wasn't normal.

_Damon_?

She tried to say his name, but no sound came out.

Then she remembered.

Klaus.  
>The cliff.<p>

All of it crashed back into her mind.

Her neck snapping.

Oh God, was she dead? Was this death?  
>No, it couldn't be...<p>

The noises were getting clearer around her. The ache in her throat growing, covering the whole of her mouth, especially her gums.

It all felt sore.

And she had this weird urge.  
>Almost like she wanted a drink of...no.<p>

Panic filled her as it all finally clicked.

She _was_ dead.

_"Will this make me like you?" she'd asked._

_"No," Damon had said, "You have to drink vampire blood, then die with it in your system, then you come back and have to feed on human blood, it's a long process."_

It hadn't seemed important then.

But Klaus had killed her, snapped her neck.

And Damon had _loved_ blood sharing, feeding her what felt like gallons of his blood over those last few days. Helped heal the bite marks on her skin, too.

So she must have died with Damon's blood in her system.

He'd told the truth then...about the blood.

Panic filled her stomach, and she suddenly felt as if she were drowning.

She couldn't be a vampire!

All her choices being taken from her...this wasn't how it was suppose to happen!

The feeling of drowning increased, as did her fear.

She couldn't breath. Her lungs were caving in.

She was dying all over again.

"Stefan?" a weary voice called out.  
>Footsteps followed, "Yeah?"<br>"Do you hear that?"  
>"Uh...wait...is she-"<br>"Shh.."  
>"Oh my God."<p>

Elena felt pressure on her chest, then suddenly, all the breath in her lifted.

Her body jerked upward, and air filled her lungs again, her eyes, finally opening.

* * *

><p><strong>Weeeell, on the plus side, she isn't dead :)<strong>

**Let me know what you think!**

**Is Elena a vampire now? Will she complete the transition or feed?**

**How will they handle the "Klaus" threat?**

**Will other problems arise?**

**Review, review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Finally reached 300! First of my stories to ever get that many reviews :)**

**You guys are the best!  
><strong>

**Anyway, I'll keep the ranting short, love ya and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everything was in sharp focus.<p>

Clear. So clear.

She took a hesitant breath, the burning was there, but the feeling of drowning had subsided.

"Elena?"

She lifted her gaze to find both of the Salvatore's staring at her.

Damon still had a hint of tears in his eyes.

She became distracted by them; he shouldn't be sad...but then shook her head.

"What...what happened?"

Stefan blinked, "Klaus...he, uh..."

"He killed me," she finished, her mind catching up, "I'm...I'm a vampire now?"

"No," Damon shook his head, "Not yet...but you will be."

A sob caught in her throat, "Oh God...I don't...I can't be a vampire..."

She wasn't sure why this feeling overwhelmed her with such intensity, but the tears started pouring out.

"This wasn't suppose to happen! This isn't fair. I was suppose to grow up! And Jeremy...God, Jeremy. He hates vampires! He's going to _hate _me now! My father would hate me. I can't-"

"Elena!" Stefan said forcefully, moving to sit next to her, "I know this is hard, but you're going to be okay."

She shot him a glance, "How? How can this be okay? I was suppose to have a lifetime of choices, and that's been taken away from me!"

He nodded, "I know, Elena. But I promise you, it'll get better."

"And you aren't alone," Damon promised, leaning closer to her, "We'll get you through this."  
>She tried to blink away the tears, but nothing seemed to help, "Why can't I stop crying?!"<p>

Stefan gave her a sympathetic look, "Vampires feel everything more intensely than humans. Every emotion is magnified, pain becomes agony, anger becomes rage, and sadness can crush you. But it wont take long to control, I promise."

* * *

><p>She shook her head, standing.<p>

Both men moved back, giving her room to get up.

She took a look around, realizing they were in the bedroom she'd shared with Damon.

The window was opened, a slight breeze wafting through.

She walked over to it, using the sleeve of her shirt to wipe away her tears.

After a moment, she felt a body come up behind her, and knew it was Damon. The smell he'd always faintly carried raged now, and she realized that her senses must also be in overdrive.

"It'll be okay," he said quietly, "Just take a deep breath."

She did...and it helped a little.

"Stefan, can you give us a moment?" he asked, and she heard a brush of fabric, and assumed Stefan had nodded.

A second later she heard him walk away, the door shutting behind him.

Curiously, she listened harder, realizing she could hear his breathing even as he made his way down the stairs.

But more than that, she could hear everything.

The trees blowing outside, animal noises in the distance, her faint heart beat, and Damon's.

* * *

><p>She turned to face him.<p>

"This wasn't suppose to happen to you," he whispered, cupping her face, "But it's so much better than you being dead."

She swallowed, "If it wasn't for you, I would be."

His brows furrowed.

"Your blood," she answered, "I've taken in so much of it this past week that some was still in my system."

He nodded, "I'm glad...Elena, the thought of losing you...I couldn't bare it. Especially after the way we left things."

She gazed up at him, and he took a breath, "I love you, Elena. And I need you to know that I would have told you everything. About your father, and my time in that cellar. I just didn't want to lose you...and I know I don't deserve it, but I need your forgiveness. Please, Elena..._Forgive_ me."

She let his words wash over her, and something inside of her twinged.

She _had_ forgiven him. She just hadn't realized it until now.

"I do," she promised, "I forgive you...I understand why you did it, and I should have listened the first time."

He sighed in relief, pulling her against him, his entrancing scent filling her nostrils.

"I love you, Elena."  
>"I know," she kissed his heart, "I love you too."<p>

He lifted her head, and pressed his lips against hers.

She felt her body explode, her nerve-endings coming alive, firing up for him.  
>Her hand tightened in his hair as his hands gripped her hips.<br>She groaned, wanting closer, even though she was now entirely molded into him.

"_Damon_," she sighed against his mouth.

He kissed her deeper, and she felt it in every corner of her body, the intensity making her take a step away from him.  
>As the air blew between them, she blinked.<p>

"What was that?"

He smirked a little, "It was you. You're body. The physical stuff is different for a vampire too. Like your emotions, every touch will be magnified as well, everything that once felt good will now be immense pleasure."

She melted into those words.

"But...we have other things to worry about."

Just like that, her attention flipped again, and she remembered the situation she was in.

"I have to feed."

He nodded, "Soon...or you'll die."

A wave of grief passed over her again, and she took a deep breath.

"Don't," Damon instructed, "Don't be afraid. Don't be sad. You'll get through this."

She sighed, nodding, "Yeah...you're right."

"Of course I am."

She smiled a little, then her brows furrowed, "I need to see Jeremy. I need to tell him...before I complete the transition."

He nodded, moving to the door, "I'll take you to him now."

* * *

><p>Damon was torn.<p>

That was the best word he could think of, giving the circumstances.

In a way, he had just gotten everything he'd been wanting for months now.

Elena was a vampire, or, well, would be soon, and he'd never have to lose her.

Death could no longer touch her. The law could no longer separate them.

She was his now.

But then he remembered her face when she realized what had happened, and guilt filled his stomach. Because no matter what he wanted for himself, he loved her.

And he couldn't be selfish with her.

She didn't want this, hadn't chosen this...but somehow, fate had given her this hand, and there was nothing he, or she, could do about it.

Jeremy at least, had proven that his love for Elena was stronger than his hatred of their species, which won the kid a few points in Damon's book.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Elena was asking the boy again.

Jeremy nodded, "Elena, you're my sister, and I love you. No matter what."

"But you hate vampires."

He shrugged, "But I also know what life is like without you...we lost Mom and Dad...I can't lose you too, Lena."

She pulled him into a hug, "You wont, Jer."

* * *

><p>Damon smiled...before catching a glimpse of Elena's face.<p>

She was still holding onto her brother, but her eyes were on his neck, looking entirely too focused.  
>He winced, remembering his first feed.<p>

"Elena, look at me."

The instant he spoke, she looked up, the moment gone.

"You need to feed soon."

She blushed, and her eyes narrowed, as realization of what had just almost happened hit her.

"Who?" she sounded nervous, and Damon sighed.

It wasn't going to be easy.  
>Stopping a newborn vampire from their first feed was like trying to pry a dog off a bone.<p>

But as Elena was ruled by her compassion, he had an idea.

"Wait here."

She nodded and he turned to Stefan, who was standing on the opposite side of the living room.

"Keep an eye on things."

His brother nodded, and he headed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Elena swallowed, trying to fight back the pain in her mouth, in her throat.<p>

She tried to keep her gaze away from Jeremy and focused on the fireplace to distract herself.

Moments later, Damon was coming back down the stairs, Bonnie trailing behind him.  
>Elena looked at her, then back at Damon.<p>

"I told her everything," Damon walked over, "She's going to let you feed from her."

Elena blinked, "What? No! I can't! I don't know how to focus this hunger, and I could hurt her, and-"

"Elena, you aren't going to hurt her, I promise...I wont let you go that far."

She was still shaking her head, "Please...don't make me do this."

Bonnie stepped closer to her now, "It's okay, Elena. I trust you."

"You shouldn't," Elena hissed, anger filling her as she glared up at Damon.

"Why her? What if I kill her, Damon?!"

"You wont," he told her again, more forcefully, "You love her Elena, she's your friend. Focus on that. When the blood lust takes over, put everything into that thought. As a vampire, your emotions will rule you. Let fear take control. Fear of hurting her, of killing her. It will help you. And I'll be here. And Jeremy and Stefan. We wont let you go too far."

She stared into his blue eyes, and felt her resolve waiver.

She trusted Damon. He was right.

And she had to feed; learn to control it. Or she could accidentally hurt someone.

"Okay," she nodded, and he led her to the couch.

"Good girl. Alright, little Gilbert, go stand by Stefan. Bonnie, I want you here, sitting next to her."

"Yes sir," Bonnie nodded, moving to where he instructed.

Elena looked at her friend, "Are you sure about this."

Bonnie nodded, "Yes. I want to help you, Elena."

Elena took another breath, glancing up at Damon, "And you'll stop me?"

He nodded, "Yes, you are safe, kitten. Just _drink_."

Doubt left her at his words, and she nodded, turning back to Bonnie.  
>"Speak up if I hurt you," she told her, "I'll try to stop, or they'll make me."<p>

The dark girl nodded, lifting her wrist, "It'll be okay."

Elena took her arm and closed her eyes, trying to relax.  
>She let the scent of Bonnie's blood fill her nose, and almost moaned.<p>

Her eyes snapped open and she saw the veins in her friends wrist, could practically taste the blood already.

She brought Bonnie's wrist to her mouth, and bit down.

* * *

><p>If the situation wasn't so serious, Damon would have been majorly turned on at the moment.<p>

Elena's whole body was moving as she drew in blood from Bonnie's wrists, sounds of pleasure seeping from her throat.

He forced himself to remain focused, in case he had to pry her off of his slave.

But in the next second, Elena dropped Bonnie's arm, crying out.

"Elena?" he grabbed her shoulders, but her hands moved to cover her mouth.  
>She groaned in pain, and he knew her fangs had broken through the skin of her gum.<p>

"Shh, it's okay Elena. The transformation is completing."

She leaned against him, then cried out again.  
>She sat up straight, her hand flying to her neck, ripping at the chain there.<p>

Her mother's vervain necklace.

It dropped to the floor and Elena breathed heavily.  
>"Hey, it's okay," he told her, "It was just the vervain."<p>

She blinked, then shook her head, "That hurt."

He nodded.

Elena looked over at Bonnie, "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded, "I'm fine. What about you?"

Elena blinked, as if considering this, "I'm not sure...I feel...everything."

She turned to Damon, "Why do I still feel hungry?"

He smiled at how innocent she looked, even with blood dripping from the side of her mouth.

"It'll take a few feedings for the hunger to subside, but it will be strong until you get control of it...plus Bonnie's still bleeding."

This pulled Elena's attention back to her friend, and her eyes turned red, a hint of veins showing under them.

He grabbed her arm, "We'll get you some blood bags for now. Stefan," he threw his brother a look, motioning to his slaves, "Get these two upstairs and take care of her wrist."

Without waiting for a response, Damon led Elena downstairs to the basement, and the fridge of stored blood, thinking about the long road they had ahead of them.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think?<strong>

**I know the Klaus thing wasn't brought up, but it's coming, I promise lol.  
>Just figured they'd be more concerned with Elena right now.<strong>

**So do you think she'll get the hunger under control, or will she end up accidentally attacking someone?  
>Maybe Jeremy?<strong>

**How will this affect her relationship with Damon? And his role as Governor...**

**Leave your thoughts in a review please! Love reading them :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Update!**

**You guys are awesome! So there will be a bit of a twist coming up that I bet at least some of you will catch before it actually happens ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Control, Elena reminded herself, Control.<p>

Damon had spent the entire next day having her drink blood from a bag, then made her force herself to put it down on his dresser, walk away, and repeat.

He wanted to do this before taking her out "people hunting".

She shuttered at the thought, but knew that she had to learn to control her blood lust so she didn't hurt Jeremy or Bonnie, or any other innocent human.

Didn't make the process any easier though.

She forced herself to sit the blood bag aside.

"Good," Damon smiled at her as she did so, "You're getting better."

She sighed, "Doesn't feel that way. We've been doing this for hours and I still feel like I have to fight myself to put it down."

Damon leaned back against his bed frame, "It's not going to just happen overnight Elena."

"I know," she assured him, "I was just hoping that it would get easier."

He nodded, "Yeah, I know. But it will. It just takes time."

She sighed, throwing the bag of blood one last look before moving up on the bed with him.

"So what are we going to do about Klaus?" she asked, moving to lay against him.

He wrapped his arms around her frame, "That's for me to worry about."

She gave him a reproachful look, "Damon. The man killed me. I want to know."

Blue eyes met hers, and he sighed, "Your right...and to be honest, I haven't really decided. I planned on running the situation by Elijah. If anyone can control Klaus, it's him...but for now, Klaus thinks that you're dead, and that I'm plotting revenge. So hanging low is the best thing we can do."

She nodded, "And Caroline is coming over today?"

"Yeah, after the store closes. She's going to bring you more blood bags."

"Great," Elena groaned.

Damon smirked, "Just a few more days. Then I'll take you somewhere to feed."

A panic look grew in her eyes, "We're leaving the city?"

He nodded, and she became confused.

"But...wont the sunlight kill me? If I leave the city limits?"

Damon shook his head, and moved to stand, "Not exactly.

He made his way over toward his dresser, opened the top drawer, and pulled out a box.

Elena eyed him.

"This is a lapis lazuli," he told her, coming back to the bed, "It's a stone that witches use to bind magic. It's what's in mine and Stefan's rings."

He opened the box, and a ring was nestled inside, simple, yet beautiful, with indeed, the same marblish blue stone that was in his ring.

"A daylight ring?" she asked, looking up at him. He nodded.

"Where did you get it?" she wondered.

"From Stefan," he told her, "I wanted to be prepared for any possible future. And in the chance that this is the life you would have chosen...well, I wanted to have this ready."

She nodded, "It's beautiful."

"Then it's perfect for you," Damon said, making her smile.

She picked it up from the box, and glanced at it closer. It was sleek and shiny, but had an air of antique about it.

She slid it on her finger, surprised that it fit so perfectly.

"Wow, did you have it sized to me too?" she asked, half joking.

Damon looked down though.

"What?" she asked, noticing this.

"It wasn't sized," he answered, "It's just that, uh, it's last owner. Well, she had about the same physique as you."

"Why does it sound like a story is behind this?" she raised a brow.

Damon smiled a little, taking her hand in his, and looked at the ring.

"It belonged to Katherine Pierce, in the 1800's. The vampire that turned Stefan and I."

* * *

><p>Elena stared at him, "You mentioned her once, on the hill."<p>

He nodded, "Those days weren't exactly the proudest of my life."

Elena's brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Damon sighed, "Well, as a human, I was...different. Nothing mattered to me. Well, except maybe Stefan. And the two of us were really close. The Salvatore Brothers, the best of friends. And then she showed up."

"Katherine?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Katherine. She was beautiful, smart, cunning. It was no wonder she captured our attention. And I knew that Stefan was into her. But that didn't matter to me. For the first time in my life, I was so sure that I was in love. I felt for her things that I'd never felt for any other woman. Enough to lie to my brother. And I saw what she was doing. I knew that she was with Stefan too, playing us against each other, but that didn't matter. In my eyes she was a goddess, and I was lucky to have the slightest bit of her attention. And finding out she was a vampire, well, that just made her all the more special to me."

He sighed again, "I wanted to die. I wanted to turn to be with her. But my love alone would have never of been enough. It was the game she loved, not us. And eventually, it was her end. My father was a smart man, even if he was an ass. He put vervain in mine and Stefan's food, knowing that she would eventually feed, and it would draw her out. When they came for her, I thought I would die. I could see no reason to live, without her. I grew hateful toward Stefan, as he was the one to make our father suspicious of her in the first place, and I tried to come up with a plan to save her."

"But it didn't work?" Elena whispered.

Damon shook his head, "No...it didn't. Stefan felt guilty of course, to both me, and Katherine. He offered to help me get her back. We were able to track the jailer's carriage, tried to free her, but we were shot first."

"Didn't you say your father did it?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, he did," Damon nodded, "But we didn't find that out until later. When we woke up, as you know now, it was disorienting. Everything was different, but we knew what must have happened. A witch friend of Katherine's was their with us, too. She had placed the rings on us, had dragged our bodies off, and explained that we had to feed. Of course, that wasn't on our mind. We knew that the smoke that filled the sky was coming from the church, which was where they'd taken all of the vampires. It was hazy, but I remember rushing there, with Stefan. But we were too late, the place was already burned down, only scorched frames and ashes."

Elena felt sad for him, but didn't interrupt.

"We found her body, among the rubble. And I thought I was going to feel an overwhelming amount of pain. Instead, I got back memories. An on-slaughter of everything she'd ever compelled us into doing or forgetting. All of the compulsions wore off in that moment. And I was stunned. None of it had been real. It had felt like it, but she had compelled us. Our feelings, our obsession with her. It was all gone. And in that moment, I had nothing. I walked away."

He closed his eyes for a second, as if reliving the memory.

"Stefan found me a few hours later. Told me that he had taken that ring," he motioned to the one on her hand, "He said that he wanted something to remind him of her. Of what we'd gone through. I was so angry, at the whole situation. I told him that I was just going to die. I didn't want to feed, didn't want to live forever. I was better off in the ground."

"So what happened?" Elena swallowed.

Damon smiled a little, "Stefan, and his need to be a continuous thorn in my side."

He shook his head, "I told him everything I was feeling, thinking. Told him that there was no reason to be a vampire anymore. We both knew it. We'd turned for her. And it wasn't even real. I guess that's why she put it off so long. She knew we'd remember once we turned. But that didn't matter. And Stefan eventually agreed with me. He decided not to feed either. We would die together, ironically. But Stefan insisted on saying goodbye to our father first. I suppose he wanted peace or something. I didn't go...I had nothing to say to the man. I waited a few hours, and Stefan returned, covered in blood. I was so shocked, couldn't believe what he'd done. He told me that our father was the one that had killed us, as humans, and that in the discussion, he'd lost focus..."

Elena felt her mouth hang slack, "Stefan killed your father?"

Damon nodded, "Yep. Drained him dry. But more than that, he'd also found a girl in the village, had brought her back. He wanted me to feed, so he wouldn't be alone. But I didn't want it. I hated the thought of living for an eternity. But Stefan was persistent. He bit the girl, her neck ran red with blood...and I couldn't control the blood lust. It overcame every other sense, every thought. I only knew I had to feed. So I did. And I killed her."

Elena closed her eyes, "You never wanted this either."

He met her gaze, "No, I didn't, but it's the life I ended up with. I hated Stefan for a while, promised to make his life an eternity of misery for damning me to the same existence. But he's my brother, and well, I guess family always wins out. We've had our ups and downs, but he's always there. Somewhere along the way, I guess we just ended up forgiving each other. Moved on."

Damon's voice was so distant, she almost felt as though she could actually see the years passing through his eyes.

She wanted to hold him closer; tell him that she wouldn't ever let him feel that kind of pain again.

In fact, she was overwhelmed with the urge to make him smile, as if her life depended on it.

But she didn't know what to say, so she kissed him instead.

* * *

><p>Damon leaned into her easily, capturing her lip between his teeth and nipped it slightly.<p>

She smiled, crawling up into his lap.

He deepened the kiss, his hands falling to her waist as she straddled him.

She was overcome with the same rush as before.

Like her skin was on fire from the heat in his gaze.

She kissed him harder.

It only took a second for her body to respond.

She felt the already familiar slide of her fangs, and knew that she was "vamped" out.

She pulled away so her teeth wouldn't hurt him.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked, then saw her face.

She frowned, but he only smirked.

"Don't be afraid of it," he told her, with a kiss on her neck, "It's a perfectly normal reaction."

"But I...I want to bite you," she admitted, blushing, "How is that- I mean, you're not a human, and I-"

"Elena," Damon cupped her face, "I've told you this before, remember? Sometimes being aroused can make you want to feed as well, can make your fangs come out."

He brushed a strand of hair from her face, "Don't fight it, okay? Trust me, it's completely normal."

She nodded, then asked, "But what if I bite you?"

Damon's eyes closed briefly, as though he was picturing it.

And somehow the scent coming from him, from his wanting, thickened, as though he liked the idea of her gnawing at his neck.

"Elena," he looked into her eyes, "Sometimes, vampires also feed from each other. The blood-sharing between vampires...it's really...personal."

She blinked, "What do you mean, it's personal?"

He sighed, then brought his wrist to his lips, slicing it open.

"Drink. You'll see what I mean."

She stared at him curiously, but couldn't deny that she wanted to try his blood again.

Shifting so she was sitting between his legs, with her back against her chest, she brought his wrist to her mouth.

* * *

><p>Damon closed his eyes as Elena began feeding from him.<p>

It was something that he never got tired of, but now that she was a vampire, it was different.

Better.

She pulled his blood into her mouth like it was the air she needed to breathe.

Her hands clamped down on his arm, holding it tightly against her lips.

He knew that as a new vampire she would be controlled by her hunger, but he wasn't prepared for the on-slaughter of lust.

He wasn't sure if it was Elena's or his own, but every part of him was fighting to hold still, not to throw her down and rip off those tight scraps of fabric that dared cover her from him.

No, right now, Elena needed to experience feeding without fear.

She couldn't take too much blood from him.  
>At least, none that he couldn't take back from her. She could feed without abandon, and he didn't want to ruin that for her.<p>

Instead he focused on the problems at hand.

Elena was going to need some help, but he knew she'd get the vampire thing down.

She was good at everything else...it was only a matter of time.

But the issue would be talking to Elijah about the entire ordeal, and telling him what Klaus had done.

Of course, there was also the matter of making sure Klaus didn't prematurely discover that Elena was still alive.

No, Damon would need to talk to Elijah first. Let him get his brother under control.

Because Damon still wanted to kill the guy for threatening Elena's life. And almost taking it.

Stealing her away from him forever.

Yeah, Klaus deserved a lot more than his big brother's scolding.

Unfortunately, Damon couldn't go on an Original killing spree with a newbie vampire girlfriend to keep an eye on.

He decided then.

First of his priorities was Elena, helping her be okay with this, and being with her. He'd worry about Klaus afterwards.

* * *

><p>Elena pulled away when her stomach felt sloshy. Not full exactly, but the craving in her throat had subsided majorly.<p>

Damon was relaxed behind her, and she wondered where his mind had gone.

He'd been so into it in the first couple minutes. She had even felt his thick erection pressing into her back.

But his focus had left, and now he seemed further away than normal.

"You okay?" she asked, looking back at his face.

Damon blinked, then looked down at her, a small smile on his lips, "Of course."

"I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked, settling against him.

"Not at all," he promised, "But this wasn't about me. How do you feel?"

She grinned, "I feel good."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhhm," she snuggled into his arms as they closed around her, "I like the way you taste."

He smirked a little, "I like the way you taste to."

She pulled her hair aside, exposing her neck, "It's all yours then."

Damon growled a little, and she felt him lean into her, his nose running across her neck, and down her shoulder.

"You are too kind," he teased, kissing along her muscle there, before moving back up to her neck.

"Kind, and sexy, and beautiful," he continued, "Practically irresistible."

She giggled a little when his tongue ran along neck.

"I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too."

His mouth came down to her then, his fangs piercing her skin.

She blinked at the feeling.

It was so much more than before.

She was hit with his every emotion, his desire, his need, his blood lust. The blood leaving her didn't make her feel weaker as it had when she was human, but thrilled her.

Knowing that Damon was the one talking it. That he wanted a part of her inside him.

It was exhilarating.

* * *

><p>"Damon," she whispered, "Damon, please."<p>

He released her neck, and the moment he pulled back, she was turned in his arms, her mouth landing on his, a mixture of their blood colliding as their passion sparked.

Damon pushed her backwards, and she was able to lay out flat beneath him, and he grew hungry.

His hands ripped at her clothes, throwing pieces everywhere.

Elena did her best to keep up with him, managing to remove his shirt, and worked on his pants.

She was lifted then, and Damon had them against the wall at inhuman speed. His body molded her to the wood as he pressed every hard inch of himself against her.

One of his hands grabbed her arms and forced them above her head, while the other removed what was left of her clothing.

When they were both naked, Elena barely had a moment to catch her breath before Damon was slamming into her.

She cried out at the feeling, but he only increased his pace.

It was so good!

Every part of her body was alive.

Her legs wrapped tighter around his waist, and he pulled her off the wall, falling instead, to the floor.

He drilled into her mercilessly.

"Oh God!" she moaned, her back arching.

He smirked above her, "I figured you'd enjoy this."

She breathed, "You were holding out on me."

"You were more fragile as a human," he reminded her.

She nodded, losing track of her reply when he rolled them, bringing her on top.

Her vampire speed turned out to be a plus as she moved quickly against him.

Rocking forward, then slamming back down, over and over, until she was peaking.

"Damon...!"

He moved them again, slamming her onto the bed before she could even blink, and lifted her legs onto his shoulders, holding onto her hips.

It took only seconds for her to fall apart, screaming his name as the orgasm hit.

There was nothing in the world like this feeling.

Damon's own release followed soon after, and he collapsed next to her on the bed.

* * *

><p>"Wow," Elena sighed,and Damon chuckled.<p>

He had finally been able to take her the way he had wanted to from the beginning.

She was strong now, she could handle it.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself," he joked, and she rolled over, kissing his neck.

"I love you."

He smiled, grabbing her head so he could kiss her, "I love you to, Elena."

"We're gonna be okay," she said.

He nodded, stroking the side of her face, "Yeah, we're gonna be fine...just refrain from drinking anybody's blood unless I'm in the room with you."

She chuckled a little, "Okay, I'll try my best."

He smirked, "Good girl."

A knock at the door claimed their attention.

"Not decent," Damon called out, "What do you want?"

"Sir," Alaric's voice answered, "Caroline is here to see Elena."

"We'll be down in a second," Elena responded, and the sound of Ric's footsteps faded as he walked away.

"So, I guess we should get cleaned up," Damon sighed, looking over at his beautiful brunette.

Elena smiled, "Shower time."

He chuckled, "Yeah...shower time."

* * *

><p><strong>So some good smuttiness we've been missing :)<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed, and remember to keep your eyes open ;)**

**What do you think will happen?  
>Will Klaus find out about Elena?<br>What will Elijah say?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Update!**

**Can't wait to see what you guys think!**

* * *

><p>Caroline was happy to see Elena.<p>

She had agreed with Stefan to wait a few days so Elena could get a handle on everything, but she had really been wanting to visit.

She knew exactly what Elena was going through, and wanted to be there for her.

Only it seemed Damon had actually done a good job in keeping Elena under control.

He had her feeding from blood-bags to level the cravings, then drinking a little from one of his slaves, so she could get use to it.

To say she was surprised was the least, but somehow, she felt like things would be okay now.

"So how are you guys going to handle the whole thing with Klaus?" Caroline asked,

"Still working through that," Damon noted, placing his arm around Elena, "But he doesn't need to know Elena survived. At least, not yet."

Caroline nodded, understandingly.

"Actually," Damon checked his phone, "I need to go into town, talk to Elijah...you guys going to be okay here?"

Elena nodded, and Caroline smiled as Damon leaned down and kissed her.

"I'll be back soon. And Stefan should be here any minute."

"Hurry back," Elena told him, as he gave Caroline a nod and grabbed his keys.

Moments later, he was out the door.

Elena looked over at her friend.

"I'm really glad you came today, Car."

The blond smiled, "If it wasn't for Stefan, I would have been here sooner, but he thought you might need some time to adjust."

Elena agreed.

"Yeah, this vampire stuff is...complicated."

Caroline smiled, "Oh, I remember. It was hard for me too, at first anyway. I'm glad I had Stefan as a friend back then. He really helped me. Like Damon's helping you."

Elena blushed, "Yeah, Damon is definitely showing me the plus sides of vampirism."

"I'd guessed as much," Caroline teased, "I can smell him all over you."

Elena's brows furrowed, "But...we took a shower after-"

"Oh, God, no," Caroline laughed, "Not like that! I mean, his scent. You smell more like him than yourself. Happens sometimes, especially with mated vampires, though, I can imagine Damon's been trying to keep you close lately. That whole thing with Klaus is whack!"

Elena couldn't disagree.

"Tell me about it," she sighed, "It's just weird to think that I could be dead right now. If Damon's blood had passed through me sooner, then I would be. It's scary."

Caroline nodded, "Yeah, it is. Though if you were with Damon, I'm sure this was going to happen anyway."

"This?"

"Turning," she explained, "I mean, the only way to be with someone forever, is to live forever, right?"

Elena thought about this.

"Unless, that's not what you would have wanted?" Caroline inquired.

Elena shrugged, "To be honest, I don't know what I would have wanted. I guess just having the choice is what appealed to me. I could become a vampire at any time...but I could never go back to being human. Maybe that wouldn't have mattered later, but...I don't know. I love Damon. And I do want to be with him. But I didn't feel like I was ready for this. I still wanted the chance to change my mind. You know, have children if I wanted...but ultimately, I probably would have made the change."

She shook her head, "If I had doubts before about Damon, there are none now. Maybe no one ever knows for sure, but I'm willing to make him my forever."

Caroline was grinning, "That is so sweet. You are so adorable with him."

"Careeee," Elena complained jokingly.

"What!" the blond defended, "You are! He's this total trying to be bad-ass person for decades, and then you waltz in and have him singing show tunes There's a reason that's one of the oldest love stories in the book! Because it's so fricken cute."

Elena laughed, "Don't let Damon hear you calling him cute, or he might have to murder someone just to save his reputation."

"Well, we wouldn't want that," Caroline agreed, "But if it's Klaus, that might be a bonus. Still can't believe he killed you, just because he wanted to be governor!"

Elena shrugged, "People don't always make sense."

"No kidding."

* * *

><p>They visited a while longer before Stefan made it home.<p>

"Hey Elena. Caroline, I didn't know you were gonna be here."

She shrugged, "Damon finally gave me permission to come see Elena."

Stefan chuckled, giving each woman a hug, "Well, I'll let you two keep visiting."

Elena smirked at the looks passing between her two friends. Maybe they knew it, maybe they didn't, but there was something there.

There went her match-making side again.

She almost giggled, because she really did have a way of seeing people together.

Hell, just look at Jeremy and Bonnie. She'd so called that one, and they were closer than ever now.

Thinking of Bonnie, her attention honed.

She realized she was getting hungry again. Damn. Well, it had been a few hours.

"Stefan, did the blood bags get moved to the fridge?" she asked, her fangs fighting to elongate at the thought.

"I think so...why? You need one?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm getting hungry again."

"Okay, I'll go grab you one, and bring some upstairs."

She smiled at him, "Thanks."

He returned quickly, and threw her a bag.

"You want one?" he asked Caroline.

She nodded, "Sure."

He gave her one as well, and went to put the rest in the fridge.

Caroline held the bag out to Elena, "Cheers!"

Chuckling, Elena tapped her bag to hers, "Cheers."  
>She punctured the bag, and felt her fangs grow as she brought it to her lips.<p>

But then she stopped...this wasn't right.

She blinked, then looked at the bag in her hands, suddenly having no urge to drink it.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

Elena looked up at her, "I...I don't want it."

Her friend gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Elena was a little confused herself, "I just don't want it."

Stefan had reappeared by now, and walked over to them.

"Uh, vampires, especially new ones, don't just lose their craving for blood," Caroline pointed out.

"I know," Elena pressed, "I just...can't."

"What's the matter?" Stefan asked, "Why can't you?"

Elena searched for a reason, and didn't come up with any that was reasonable. She just knew she couldn't drink the blood.

"I don't know."

Caroline shot Stefan a worried look.

"Hmm," he thought over it, "It might be that your body is craving fresh blood. You might have to feed that way for a while."

Elena looked up at him, "But, I can't. Bonnie is the only one here who I've fed from, and I don't want to risk hurting her."

Stefan smiled gently, "I think it'll be okay. Caroline and I are here, and you need to feed."

Elena seemed perplexed, "Yeah...I guess."

"I'll go get her," Stefan told them.

Elena nodded, and again, looked at the bag in her hand.

* * *

><p>Damon was frustrated.<p>

Not only had he not been able to get in touch with Elijah, he also had the misfortune of running into Klaus.

He didn't make a scene, but wanted to when the original threw a self-satisfied smirk his way.

Thoughts of Elena kept him calm, but he was sure to look pissed enough to sell the fact that she had died.

And now he was pulling into his drive, thinking that he really needed to talk to Elijah soon.

Shaking his head, he locked his car and walked up the stairs.  
>However he was confused by what met him on the other side of the door.<p>

"I know it's not normal Caroline!" Elena was yelling, "That doesn't mean-"

"What's going on here?" Damon asked, addressing his presence.

His brother, Caroline, Elena, and the Bonnie girl all looked at him.

"Damon," Elena seemed relieved, rushing to him.

He felt a little better the moment she was in his arms, but he noticed that she still seemed upset.

"Hey, kitten. What's going on?"

"Elena wont feed," Stefan commented."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't," Elena argued.

Damon raised a brow, "Care to explain?"

Elena sighed, then walked over to the coffee table and picked up a blood bag.

"I'm hungry," she told him, "But I can't drink. I want to, but I just-"

She put the bag to her lips, shock coloring her face when she took a long tug of the blood.

Caroline sighed, "She wouldn't drink it earlier. We even tried to give her Bonnie's blood. She still wouldn't drink. What newbie vampire refuses fresh human blood?"

* * *

><p>Damon watched Elena as she drank, too caught up in the taste to worry about defending herself.<p>

"Well she's drinking now," he stated, as she drained the bag.

Once it was empty, she dropped it, and her eyes zeroed in on Bonnie.

"No," he moved fast, grabbing her waist.

She fought against him.

"Stefan, get her out of here," he commanded, motioning toward Bonnie.

Elena was in pure feeding mode, thrashing to get at the fresh blood.

"Elena, come on sweet, stop this."

It took her a second, but she gained control, going slack.

"Oh, my god...I-"

"Hey," he grabbed her face, "It's fine, Elena. You're a vampire now. Nothing about your body is normal anymore. You have to give it time."

She shook her head, "What's wrong with me, Damon?"

Damon swallowed, not really sure what was happening either.

"Why don't we go upstairs," he commented, instead of answering.

She nodded, and he excused them just as Stefan came back into the room.

* * *

><p>Elena felt shaky, but she couldn't explain what had happened.<p>

It had been the strangest sensation, being hungry, but having no drive to feed.

There had to be something wrong with her.

"Feeling better?" Damon asked, once they were in their room.

She shrugged, "I don't know."

He kissed her forehead, "Why don't we take a shower? Get your mind off things."

She nodded, letting him lead her to the bathroom.

They undressed quickly, and soon Damon was closing the glass door behind them.

Elena turned on the water, and began to wet her hair.

She felt Damon's arms slide around her.

"See? Better," he told her, kissing her neck.

She nuzzled into his body, sighing, "What if I had hurt Bonnie?"

"You didn't," he reminded her, "That's what matters."

"But I could have...I don't want to be a monster, Damon. I'm so scared of this all coming down to that. I don't want to kill people. I don't want to be like-" she stopped herself, blushing slightly.

"Me," he finished, "You don't want to be like me."

Elena exhaled, "I just don't want to lose myself."

"I'm not going to let you," he promised, squeezing her tighter, "I'm right here with you, Elena, I'm not letting you go."

She nodded, kissing his chest, "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"Same, kitten."

* * *

><p>He kissed her then, and things were about to heat up, when there was a voice calling out from his bedroom.<p>

"Damon?"

"Stefan."

"Hey, that Tyler kid is here, says he has a message for you, from Klaus."

Elena blinked, looking up as Damon's brows furrowed, "Okay, be down in a sec."

Stefan must have left the room, because there was no reply.

Damon huffed.

"I'm gonna go deal with this. Just...stay here. I shouldn't be long."

She nodded, and he kissed her cheek before getting out and wrapping a towel around himself.

"Is he an idiot?" Damon pressed, rolling his eyes, "He really thinks that after everything, I'm stepping down?"

Tyler, Klaus's servant/messenger, nodded, "That's what he told me to tell you. He wants to meet with you. To discuss your...terms."

"I have no interest in meeting with him."

Tyler closed his eyes for a moment, "Are you really going to make me go back and tell him that?"

Damon raised a brow, but didn't say anything.

Stefan sighed, "What could it hurt, Damon? You don't have to agree with him...just hear him out."

"Yeah right," Damon looked at his brother, "Klaus is only interested in meeting up so he can gloat. And I'm in no mood to deal with that."

"I was told not to accept 'no' for an answer," Tyler practically begged, "I need you to come with me."

Damon considered this and groaned, "Fine, but tell Klaus to meet me at the bar in town. We do this on my terms."

Tyler nodded, thanking him before leaving.

Damon waited a few minutes before letting out a sigh and going to his car.

* * *

><p>The bar wasn't overly crowded, thankfully, and Damon took a seat on his stool, ordering a drink from the bartender.<p>

It was nearly an hour later that Klaus showed up, sliding next to him.

"Ah, Damon. I saw you earlier, but it seems you didn't have time to stop and say hello," the man started, and Damon bit his tongue.

"I assume you know why we're here?" Klaus pressed.

"I'm not backing down," Damon told him, turning to stare at the original.

Klaus mocked disappointment, "And here I was hoping recent events would have softened your resolve."

Damon threw him a hateful look, "And if you think that killing Elena was going to make me change my mind, you're a bigger idiot than you look. Seriously, what was you reasoning with that one? She was just a slave of mine, and you really think I would cry uncle because you took her life?"

Klaus smirked a little, "Play it off if you want Damon, but I have on good authority that the girl was much more than just your slave. But if you want to pretend she didn't mean anything to you, by all means, do so."

Damon shook his head, "Even if she was more. How did you figure killing her would make me agreeable? If I actually cared about her, and you took her life, how do you imagine that would make me want to reason with you?"

"Because I run this town, Damon," Klaus spit, "My family built this town. And I'll be damned if Elijah hands control of it over to you."

"And what are you going to do to stop him?" Damon pressed, "Because killing Elena was the worst move you could have made. I will do everything in my power to make sure you never have influence over these people again. You think I don't remember what it was like a few years ago? It was a godsend that Elijah took over, or you would have ran us all into the ground."

Klaus smirked, "Well, at least then you could be with your precious Elena."

Damon's mouth twitched, but he fought the urge to hit the guy, "You're trying to get a rise out of me? Please..." he tipped back the rest of the drink he had and stood.

"I'm not buying into your games Klaus. You made your decision, and I've made mine."

Klaus seemed annoyed now, "So be it."

Damon smirked as he walked away.

* * *

><p>The house was practically dark when he returned, and he noticed Caroline's car was gone.<p>

Good. That meant he could just go straight to his room.

He sighed, Elena was probably worried, but he had a good feeling about this whole thing with Klaus.

And as soon as he spoke with Elijah, he'd put it from his mind.

He entered the house, noticing the fire was burning low, and the room was empty.

A slight hum echoed from upstairs and he figured the slaves were winding down as well.

He took the stairs two at a time, making to his bedroom in a hurry.

Surprise filled him when he realized Elena wasn't in the room...

"Elena?"

"D-Damon?" her voice called out from the bathroom.

He crossed his room and peaked in.

She was sitting on the shower floor, curled into a ball, the water off.

"Elena?" he walked over to her, opening the shower door, "Why are you still in here? I've been gone for hours."

She was shivering, "I couldn't get out. And the water got cold...so I turned it off. But you...you told me to stay. I had to stay, you told me. Just like you told me not to drink blood without you being there. So I couldn't. You told me to stay, Damon."

* * *

><p><strong>Wahaha! So I'm sure you guys have put two and two together lol.<br>Let me know what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Sorry about the super looong wait! I flew out of town last month and my wifi was spotty :/ But I'm back now and I'm going to try to update regularly again lol.**

**I know this chapter is kind of short, but I wanted to hurry and get it out!**

**So let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p>"So...we may have a problem," Damon was telling Stefan as they were all in the living room the following morning.<p>

"Problem?"

"Yeah...it seems Elena is...sired, to me."

Stefan blinked a few times, opened his mouth to respond, then closed it again.

The shock was clear on his face, and Elena understood it perfectly.

She had felt the same way.

After almost two hours of sitting in the shower, she had been clear that something was very wrong. V.E.R.Y.

She tried and tried again, but it was like something was literally stopping her from stepping out of the shower, even when it got really cold.

And all she had was the impression that she was suppose to wait.

So that's what she had done.

Sat down, and waited.

In that time, she had figured something out.

Damon had told her, specifically, to stay in the shower until he got back.

That was the only thing she could think of that would make it impossible for her to leave.

Only, she was a vampire, and Damon couldn't compel her.

So was Damon really the reason for this?

Her mind drifted then, to the day before, when she couldn't drink from the blood bag, or from Bonnie.

Had Damon not also told her to never drink unless he was in the room?

He had been joking of course, but her body had taken his words to heart.

The shock on his face when he found her, then the realization, made her think she was right. Damon definitely had something to do with what was going on.

He had taken her into the bedroom, dried her off, and nestled her under the warm blankets before diving into the story of the sire bond.

The concept sounded funny to her.

But apparently it was very real.

And dangerous.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Stefan asked, and Damon nodded, shooting Elena a sad glance.<p>

"I'm sure, Stefan...it was the reason she couldn't feed the other day. I sort of unintentionally told her not to feed unless I was with her...and last night, before I left, she was in the shower and I told her to just stay here, and she literally couldn't step out of the shower."

"Ah," Stefan thought this over, "Well, that would make sense...so what do we do?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "If I knew that, Brother, I would be doing it, don't you think?"

Stefan gave him a reproachful look, "Matter of statement, Damon...we'll figure this out."

Elena sighed, leaning further back into the couch.

It had to be one thing after another, of course. The universe couldn't just let her be happy for once?

"Hey, it's okay," Damon came closer, kneeling in front of her, "Stefan's right. We'll get this all figured out."

She nodded, leaning to rest her forehead against his, "I trust you."

He smiled a little, then kissed her head, "Good."

He turned back then, looking at Stefan, "Now we still have Klaus to worry about, so if you could arrange a meeting with Elijah, the sooner the better."

Stefan nodded, "I can go now."

"Then go."

Stefan didn't need to be told twice, and was on his way before the words had finished leaving Damon's mouth.

* * *

><p>Elena however shuttered.<p>

She had almost forgotten about the whole ordeal with Klaus. Not that it really mattered at the moment, but things could get ugly if he were to find out that she was still alive before Damon had the chance to talk to Elijah.

She stared up at Damon's back, his eyes still focused on where Stefan had been standing.

He seemed like he was in thought.

"Do you think Elijah will be able to do anything about Klaus?" she asked, and Damon turned.

"I hope so...but that's not our biggest issue right now."

Elena's brows pulled together, "Klaus isn't our biggest issue?"

Damon sighed, "No, Elena, he's not...this is," he motioned between them, "This whole sire bond business. We need to take care of this first."

She considered this, "I agree that we should take care of it, but I fail to see how it's a more pressing matter than the man that killed me."

Damon chuckled dryly, "No, you wouldn't."

She thought he almost looked a little sad.

"What is it?"

Damon's eyes looked into hers and he moved to sit across from her, "Elena...the sire bond is serious. Potentially dangerous. We need to get you unsired as soon as we can."

"I know," she agreed, "But I'm sired to _you_. You wouldn't hurt me. So I don't see why it's-"

"Because I have to be sure," he cut her off.

Her brow raised, "Of what?"

"Your feelings."

Now she was confused, "My feelings? What does that have to do with either situation?"

"Do you not remember what was going on before Klaus killed you?" He asked stiffly.

"I...I was waiting, on the hill, to talk to you."

"Right," he stated, a little heatedly, "Talk to me about the fact that I killed your father. About the fact that I'm a big bad vampire."

She shook her head, "No, Damon, I was-"

"You were pissed off when you left, Elena. Then after all of this...I told you to forgive me. Remember? I told you to, so you did. You had to. I took that choice away from you."

Now she was shaking her head, "No, Damon. No. I had already forgiven you. Yeah, I was pissed that you killed my father, but I didn't know, okay. I didn't know what he did to you, and I understand why you went after him."

Damon shook his head, "It doesn't matter. Because, like you said, if I hadn't of killed him, then you wouldn't be in this mess."

"And I wouldn't have met you," she reasoned, moving over to sit next to him, "Which is something I would never want to change."

He could hardly stand the adoring look in Elena's eyes, "I wish I'd loved you all along. Then maybe I would have never of been selfish enough to want to keep you."

She smiled a little, "As if you could stand to let me go."

He smirked, "No...at least, not anymore."

She nodded, "So we'll deal with this. Together."

He put his arms around her, drawing her into his side, "Together."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry in advance for any typo's. Like I said, in a hurry to post it lol. <strong>

**Well, review and let me know what you think!**


	23. Chapter 23

**So sorry about the super long wait guys!**

**I was a little caught up last month, and then I started a new story because I had writer's block with this one...so anyway.**

**Here's a new chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Damon watched over Elena.<p>

It was early, and the light of the sun glistened through the windows.  
>He didn't want to wake her.<br>Not after these past few days of hell. She could use all the rest she could get.  
>Brushing a strand of hair from her face, he sighed.<p>

The sire bond was nasty business.  
>He'd never had the misfortune of having it happen, but he'd seen it in his travels, and had heard the grizzly stories.<br>He wanted Elena, forever, but not like this.

He really needed to talk to Elijah. Maybe the original had heard of a cure, a fix for this.  
>Kissing Elena on the head, he carefully got out of the bed, and dressed himself, praying that Elijah would know something.<p>

Downstairs, he ran into Stefan.

"I'm going to go talk to Elijah, see if he knows how we can fix this," Damon told him, "If Elena wakes up, tell her I'll be back soon."  
>"Sure," Stefan agreed, "Just be careful. Klaus is still around, and last I checked, he wasn't too happy."<p>

"He's the least of my problems right now, brother."  
>Stefan nodded, "But he's still a problem."<br>Damon sighed, "Yes, I know. I'll be careful."

* * *

><p>Luckily, Elijah wasn't meeting with anyone by the time he made it into town.<p>

As Damon glanced into his office, the man was doing paperwork, one of his own slaves helping him sort through them.  
>"Elijah," Damon addressed, sticking his head in.<br>The man glanced up, a smile lining his face, "Damon…come in."

He did as he was told, shutting the door behind him, and took a seat in the chair opposite of Elijah's desk, "Thanks."

Putting down his pen, Elijah leaned back, "What brings you by? I haven't heard from you in the past few days."  
>Damon sighed, "I ran into some…complications.<p>

"Complications," Elijah repeated.

Damon nodded, "Has Klaus spoken to you?"

Elijah's brows furrowed, "Just over the phone…he mentioned that he wanted to take your place, in replacing me for Governor. He didn't seem very happy that I decided you were better fit."

"Oh he was definitely unhappy about it," Damon agreed.  
>"Can I assume he was involved with this complication?"<p>

"He killed one of my slaves," Damon started, hoping that by easing out the information, Elijah would be more inclined to believe him. It was illegal to turn a human without the consent of the governor and the board. But Klaus was still Elijah's brother, and Damon wasn't sure he would be very eager to condemn him for his crimes.

Elijah sighed, "My brother always was petty with his jealousy. I am sorry for what he did, and I assure you that you will be fully compensated. Klaus will answer to me."

Damon grit his teeth, "Well, there's one little thing with that."  
>Elijah raised a brow, and he continued, "You see, it was Elena."<p>

Damon didn't miss the way Elijah's eyes widened, then he almost seemed saddened.

"I am so sorry," he offered, "Elena was one of the good ones. Her death will not be overlooked, you have my word."  
>Damon sighed, "Thanks, but the thing is, she didn't exactly stay…dead."<p>

Before Elijah could inquire, there was a sounding knock at the door.  
>His slave moved to answer it, and what stood behind it sent chills down Damon's back.<p>

Klaus…grasping Elena's arm.

* * *

><p>Damon and Elijah both jumped up.<p>

"Look what I found," Klaus smirked, throwing pushing Elena ahead of him, into the room.

"Let her go," Damon growled.

"Oh, sure," Klaus smiled, throwing her to the ground.

Within a second, Damon scooped her up and was holding her against him, "Are you okay?"

She nodded.  
>"Oh she's fine," Klaus insisted, "Your brother, however, not so much. He's going to have a bit of a headache when he recovers from that broken neck."<p>

"What have you done, Niklaus?" Elijah demanded.

"Only my civil duties, brother."

Damon's eyes narrowed as the man continued, "You see, I stopped by the Salvatore's home earlier, hoping to speak to Damon about an arrangement, when low and behold, this little lovely comes down the stairs…it seems the Salvatore's have been a bit naughty."

Damon growled a little, "I hope you aren't implying what you seem to be."

Klaus's brow raised, "That you turned your little play slave into a vampire, without the permission of the board?"

"_I_ turned her?! You killed her!"

Elijah shook his head, "What game are you playing, Niklaus?"

"No games," he lied, studying Elijah, "Why?"

"Damon has just informed me that you were responsible for the death of Elena."

Elena whimpered slightly under the gaze Klaus through them, and Damon pulled her closer.

"And what proof does he have?" Klaus insisted.  
>"Hmm?" he pressed, when Elijah didn't answer, "None. Because there is none…so how do you know for sure that I did it?"<p>

"Because I know you, Niklaus," Elijah eyed him.  
>"Exactly," Klaus almost seemed thrilled, "You do know me, brother. If I really wanted something over Damon…I would have taken the girl, played with her myself."<p>

He threw a wink, and Damon's anger rose.

"But I didn't," he continued, "Besides, what good would her death do me? I have nothing to gain from it."  
>Elijah switched his gaze to Damon then, "He has a fair point."<p>

Damon hissed, "You really think he's telling the truth?!"

"Why would he kill her? Her being dead wouldn't win you over to him. He makes a point…there was nothing her death could have done for him."  
>"But me killing her is the perfect cover story for you," Klaus accused, "Isn't it, Damon? Because I may not have reason to kill her, but you do."<p>

"What are you implying?" Elijah interjected.

Klaus shrugged, "Tell me you don't see it, Elijah. He clearly feels for the girl…and I'd be willing to bet that it is his blood that turned her."

"Because you killed her!" Damon exclaimed.  
>"Yet, again, I ask," Klaus pointed, "What proof do you have?"<p>

"How about a first person account?" Elena shot, glaring at the man now.  
>Elijah shook his head, "It would be your word against his."<p>

Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Klaus clearly had ulterior motives, but he could have never imagined they'd be _this_!

"This is ridiculous," he declared.  
>Elijah sighed, "I'm sorry, Damon, but my hands are tied in this."<br>"So what does this mean?" he urged.

"Turing a human illegally is punishable by banishment," Elijah noted, "You both will go before the board. They will decide."  
>Which didn't sound promising at all, unfortunately.<p>

Damon knew the amount of influence Klaus had on the board, having of appointed most of them in his time as governor.  
>It would be a hard run.<br>And he could lose.

Which means that all of his slaves would be sold, his possessions disbursed.  
>Jeremy was included in that…and Bonnie.<br>The only humans Elena had left in her life.  
>He couldn't let that be taken away from her too. Not because of him.<p>

"When?" Klaus addressed, unworried.

"Soon," Elijah sighed, "I'll have to set up a hearing. I'll call you both."

Klaus grinned, winking at Damon, "See you soon, then, mate."  
>He walked away, a smirk still on his lips.<p>

Damon whirled around to Elijah, "You know he's lying, don't you?"  
>Elijah gaged him, then nodded, "I am almost certain that he his…but this isn't up to me, Damon. I know how you feel for her. You have motive, he doesn't."<p>

"_This _is his motive!" Damon insisted, "If he gets me banished, the position he wants is wide open."  
>"I'll vouch for you to the board," Elijah promised, "But ultimately it is up to them, Damon."<br>"Fuck," he groaned, and felt a light hand on his shoulder.

Sighing he looked down at Elena.

"It'll be okay," she promised, "We'll figure this out."  
>He shook his head, not wanting to sugar-coat it for her, "If I lose, I have to leave Jeremy will be resold, so will Bonnie."<p>

A slight panic filled her eyes, "Could they not come with us?"  
>"Us?" he questioned.<br>She nodded, "If you leave, so do I."

Damon froze.  
>In all the whirl, he'd forgotten….the result in changing a human.<p>

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Elijah swallowed.  
>"Why not?" Elena questioned.<br>Damon glared at him, but Elijah answered anyway, "Because if a human is turned without the permission of myself and the board, he or she is put to death."

Damon stiffened, "But if I win the case…"

Elijah shook his head, "It won't matter. The law is solid, Damon."  
>He shook his head, "No."<p>

Elena's eyes had widened, but he held her firmly.

"There has to be something we can do," he argued, "We can leave…"

Elijah raised his chin, "You can, but then you can't come back. Of course, having your ring, that isn't such a big deal for you, but ultimately, this town is your home, as well."

"I don't care," Damon insisted, "She doesn't die."  
>Elijah eyed him, "Let me talk to the board. Perhaps I can explain to them the uniqueness of the situation…get you a deal."<p>

Damon nodded, "I'd appreciate that."  
>Elijah clasped his shoulder, "You're a good man, Damon. I'd hate to lose you."<br>"I'd hate to have to leave," Damon admitted.  
>"I'll do what I can," Elijah promised.<p>

Damon glanced at Elena, remembering his other point, "There's one more thing."

Elijah met his gaze, "Yes?"  
>"Do you possibly know anything about the sire-bond?"<br>Elijah blinked, "Why do you ask?"

Damon motioned to Elena, "Did I mention these past few days have been complicated?"

Elijah's eyes were grave, "I've dealt with the sire-bond in the past. And….well, there is only one thing you can do."  
>"Anything," Damon promised.<p>

Elijah looked at them, "It can only be broken by letting her go. You have to leave her, tell her to forget about you, and to move on."

Damon blinked, "There has to be another way."

"None that I found in the two hundred years I searched."

Elena swallowed hard, and Damon cupped her cheek, "We'll find another way."

"How?" Elijah insisted, "Because everything you say around her will be affected by the sire-bond. She will never truly be herself around you. And it will only be a matter of time before it puts her in danger."

Damon growled slightly, "We'll find a way."

Elijah nodded, "I hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm hoping the drama in this chapter will make up for the lack of update! lol.<strong>

**I really am trying to be faster, but damn writer's block!**

**Any way...Please, please review, and let me know what you thought!**

**And again, thanks for waiting!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for sticking with this story guys! **

**Sorry the updates haven't been as fast. I'm really focusing on TSTCMH right now!  
><strong>

**But i still love this story, and am still rolling out the plotline..so I hope you guys like!**

* * *

><p>Elena wished she could do something to help Damon, as she watched him pace around his room for the millionth time.<br>It had been a few days since the confrontation with Klaus in Elijah's office.

Elijah had gotten a hold of Damon the day before, telling him the date he would appear in front of the board had changed, and that he should stand by for further instructions.

Of course, Damon wasn't very patient when it came to news as pressing as this.  
>He wanted the board's decision.<p>

When they had finally made it home that day, Damon had told Stefan the situation.  
>He had promised to do everything he could to find a way for them to win the case, and had even called Caroline, having her look into it as well.<p>

But neither of them knew what was on Damon's mind.  
>What she could see in his eyes, as he worriedly glanced at her.<p>

Even if they won the case, and Damon wasn't banished, Klaus was still guilty of turning a human, and the human would have to be put to death.  
><em>She<em> would still be put to death.

The only hope she could see was Elijah somehow finding a loophole.

Then of course, they had to worry about this whole sire bond thing.  
>She wondered if Elijah was right.<p>

If the only way for it truly to be broken was for Damon to leave her.  
>If so, she decided that she'd rather just stay sired.<br>They'd been through too much to have it end like this.

"Damon," she called finally, and he glanced over at her.  
>She was sitting on the edge of the bed, and drew her knees to her chest, "We'll figure this out."<p>

He sighed, making his way over to her.  
>"I know," he told her, cupping her face in his hands, "I just don't know how…and it's killing me."<p>

She swallowed, "Maybe Elijah will sway the board?"  
>Damon's eyes focused, "Maybe…but if he doesn't, if he can't…we are leaving."<p>

Her brow raised, "But...how is that better than banishment? They'll hunt you. You'll never be able to come back. You'll lose everything. And this town is your home…you have everything here-"  
>"It doesn't mean a damn thing to me, if I don't have you," he insisted, his tone fierce.<p>

His grasp on her face was so hard, it would have bruised if she were still human.  
>"I can't let them kill you," he whispered.<p>

She felt the fire in his eyes, the proof of his conviction, and pulled him closer to her, "Hey…I'm not going anywhere."

His lips were on hers then, hard and demanding.  
>She matched every touch with just as much strength as he did, finally on an equal playing field.<p>

Within seconds, she pulled him down, and flipped them, so that she was straddling him, and reattached their lips.  
>A growl vibrated his throat as their hands collided, tearing at each other's clothes, until there was nothing left between them.<p>

Damon moved them again, so he was hovering over her, his teeth nipping at her neck.  
>Elena felt as though she were on fire.<br>All of her nerve endings were on overdrive, and each touch was intensified.

God, she needed him.  
>Right now.<p>

Reaching between them, she grabbed his hardened length, and brought him to her entrance.

Understanding what she was asking for, he helped align himself, and slid it, enticing a moan from both their lips.  
>It didn't take long for him to pick up his pace, and Elena was once again blow away with the intensity.<p>

Having him like this, as a vampire, seemed much easier now, in perspective…but it had to end all too soon.  
>In one way or another, she had the feeling that things couldn't continue as they had been.<p>

Which only made her want to enjoy this all the more, while she still could.

* * *

><p>Damon held Elena to him for hours after they had finished.<p>

He couldn't let her go.  
>Not with the uncertain future looming before them.<p>

Part of him just wanted to whisk her away right now, leave it all behind.  
>But he was afraid that would only make him look more guilty, meaning that they would indeed hunt for him…for her.<p>

And Elena deserved better than a life on the run.

So he was going to wait and see if Elijah could somehow manage to dig up a miracle solution.  
>The guy was a genius, surely he could do something.<br>Not to mention that he had the respect of everyone in the town.

Damon clung to that knowledge as tightly as he clung to the woman in his arms.  
>Because it was the only hope he had.<p>

He felt Elena sigh against him, and he looked down at her.  
>She still seemed so small, so fragile.<p>

"You okay?" he inquired, concerned.

She only blinked, then tightened her grip on his arm, "I'm scared, Damon."

He pulled her up, kissing her forehead, "I know, kitten. But I'm sure Elijah will figure something out…he always does."  
>She nodded, but he could tell she was unconvinced.<p>

Sighing, he lifted her chin, so that her eyes met his.  
>"Elena, I promise, I will get you through this, safely. There is nothing for you to worry about."<p>

Her hand lifted to caress his cheek, "I'm worried about you…what this will do to you."

He smiled slightly, "I'll be fine. As long as you breathe, my world is perfect."

He relished the grin that played at her lips when he said that, and planted a firm kiss on her lips, which she eagerly returned.  
>He'd like nothing better right now than to pick up where they'd left off earlier, but he knew that he couldn't just keep them in his bed forever.<br>The rest of the world was still turning, and they had matters to deal with.

Right on cue, there was a knock at the door.  
><em>And reality beckons<em>.

He groaned, pulling away from the one thing that was keeping his sane, and stood, walking toward the door.

"What?" he asked through the wood.  
>"Damon," his brother's voice started, "Elijah's here. He wants to talk to you."<p>

Elena's eyes widened, and he held up a hand, "Alright, take him to my office, I'll be there in a moment."

Elena was standing then, looking for her clothes, and he strode to her.  
>"Kitten, I need you to stay in here."<p>

Her eyes shot up, and as he expected, she immediately began protesting.  
>"What? No! Damon, if he's here, that means something's happened. I need to know what-"<p>

"Shh," he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her body against his, "Elena please. I need to function. And if it's not good news, I need to be able to process that without having to worry about you first. It's nothing personal, and I promise to tell you everything…just give me a few minutes alone with him."

Her brows furrowed, and after a moment she sighed, "Is it the sire bond that's making me agree to that?"  
>He chuckled, "I'd hope to think that it's just because you trust me."<p>

She nodded, and let him kiss her cheek.

"I'll be back soon," he told her.

"I'll be here."

* * *

><p>Damon pulled open the door to his office, and was greeted with not only Elijah sitting in his chair, but a dark, older woman, burning something on his desk.<p>

"Elijah," he greeted, shutting the door behind him.  
>The man stood, "Damon. I was hoping you would come alone."<p>

"Well, I came, and I am alone…so what's going on? And what's with the witchy ju ju?"

The original came to stand in front of him, "Sheila is here to help us. She burns sage so that we may speak privately."  
>Damon pursed his lips, "And what's so private that we can't risk my brother, or Elena overhearing?"<p>

Elijah smirked a little, "Straight to the point, as usual."  
>Shrugging, Damon waited for him to continue.<p>

"I have spoken to the board," Elijah said, finally, moving to look out the window, "I told them of the uniqueness of this particular case, as with you being my replacement in just a few months' time, and the frailty of Niklaus's honesty."

"And," Damon pressed.

"And they agreed to allow some…leniencies," he stated, his voice flat.

Damon considered this, "Why do I feel as though I should hold off on the celebratory champagne?"

"Because you aren't going to like their offer much," Elijah stated honestly, "But it's your best option."

Damon nodded, "Figured as much…well, what will it be? Banishment? Stepping down? What do they want?"

Elijah sighed, meeting his gaze fixedly.  
>"After I spoke with them, they decided to pass on the preliminary hearing. Instead of arguing your cases, they believe it would just be easier to cut around."<p>

"Meaning?" Damon demanded.

"It means that they've decided on a different route, if you will, in hopes to keep the town intact. They've decided to banish Niklaus, not you, as he seemed more probable of the crimes, and agreed to let you keep your position as Governor, once I step down."

Damon blinked, "Okay, but what about Elena? What's the catch in this?"

Elijah's expression turned to one of saddened pity, worrying Damon.  
>"They've chosen to let her live…under specific circumstances."<p>

"Define specific," Damon growled, not liking how this was sounding.

"They weren't too happy to learn of your sire bond to her. Afraid that she wouldn't be able to function properly as a vampire, or chose to obey our rules the same, while at the mercy of your word and whim. Yet, given what she means to you, they opted for a non-lethal solution."

Damon glanced at the witch, something telling him that this was involving her.  
>"Just tell, me, Elijah."<p>

The original nodded, "There is a spell, very complex, and very powerful, that can undo the evil in which my mother created all those years ago, when she breathed our species into existence. But it requires a bloodline of a specific type of witch, which we have, here in the town. They will do the spell, and Elena will become human once more."

Damon blinked, "Is…is that possible?"

Elijah nodded, "Yes, but there's more. Once Elena is human, she will be removed from her duties as your slave. The board doesn't want to risk this happening again."

Removed?  
>That didn't sound promising.<p>

"What will happen to her? How often will I be able to see her?"

Elijah slowly placed a hand on his shoulder, "Damon, they don't want you involved with her anymore. It's stirring too much of a risk, after all that has happened. Once Elena's human, they plan on having her compelled to forget you. Then she'll be placed among my slaves, until she becomes of age to return back to her village."

Damon blinked, "They can't do that."  
>"It is a leniency, Damon," Elijah insisted, "You're lucky she wasn't sentenced to death!"<p>

He stopped glaring at the man long enough to take a breath, "No…Elijah, there has to be something else…they can't take her memories…I can't lose her."

Elijah's eyes grew sympathetic.  
>"Damon, think it through. She'll be safe as my slave. I won't let any harm come to her, and I'll treat her fair. Then you will be governor by the time she is of age to return home. Play your hand well, and I'm sure you can get the board to agree to let you turn her then. It's only a few years…to a vampire, it means nothing."<p>

Damon shook his head, "Without her, it means everything."

Elijah stared at him, "You know they won't budge on this, Damon. It's a gracious offer."

He sighed, closing his eyes.  
>If they did this, there was no guarantee that the board would let him turn her, even in a few years.<br>Or that she would want him to.  
>Especially if she couldn't remember him.<p>

He could lose her.

But she'd be happier. He thought about that.

She would go home, to her human village, with her human friends and family.  
>Then in a few years, Jeremy would be with her as well.<p>

No vampires, no sire bonds, no Klaus using her as bait.

Her life could be better, and if he wasn't a selfish son of a bitch, he'd do the noble thing and let her go.

He swallowed, his next words more painful than vervain, "Tell them we have a deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please review! I want to know what you think! :)<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Elijah left Damon with a lot to think about.<p>

Elena was going to get the chance to be human again, given that everything worked out.

In order to do the spell, Elijah had told him, a few things would be required.  
>One would be the witchy bloodline.<p>

Sheila, Elijah's witch…and her granddaughter, who was none other than Bonnie Bennett.

The only issue was that, as far as Damon knew, his little slave girl wasn't a witch.  
>Or at least, she hadn't come into her powers yet.<p>

But apparently it was Bennett magic that helped seal the vampire creation ritual, and therefore only Bennett magic that could undo it.  
>Sheila Bennett had promised to help, and to assist Bonnie with her powers, under one condition.<p>

She wanted Damon to free the girl.  
>It wasn't a hard choice really, seeing as his alternative to the entire situation was the board executing the love of his life.<br>So he'd had Bonnie called into the room.

The girl had been so happy to see her grandmother that she'd barely acknowledged that the governor was there.  
>But as soon as she had noticed Elijah, it had been certain that something was going on.<p>

She was quick to listen, as Damon explained everything about the situation, and had admitted that while she didn't hone any known abilities, she was willing to do anything to save her friend.  
>Damon admired her for that.<p>

It was almost an hour ago that they'd left, Bonnie going with Elijah and her grandmother, yet he was still in his office.  
>He didn't have it in him to face Elena yet.<p>

But of course, she was never the patient type, and a few moments later, a knock was at his door, and he could tell from the scent that flooded in that it was her waiting on the other side.

He sighed, before calling, "Come in."  
>The door opened, and Elena, clad in only a silk bathrobe stepped inside.<p>

"You've been gone a while," she noted.  
>He nodded, looking up from his chair.<p>

She moved closer, coming to lean against the edge of his desk, "How bad is it, Damon?"

He hated the fear in her voice, and knew that she deserved to know the truth.  
>But he also knew that there was no way she'd ever agree to what had to be done.<p>

He exhaled, standing.  
>"Elena," he moved to stand in front of her, "There were some…complications. But, the board decided to let you live."<p>

The relief on her face was evident, but then her expression clouded again, "What about you…and Klaus?"  
>Damon sighed.<br>She deserved to know. It was her life.

"Klaus is going to be banished. The board is convinced that he killed you, and have punished him accordingly. I am, for all intent, unaffected. My position remains."  
>A smile spread across her face, "But that's good news, Damon! Isn't it?"<p>

He nodded, "Yes, of course…but there are certain requirements that must be met for this to happen."  
>She blinked, "Requirements?"<p>

He eyed her, "Elena, they found a way for you to be human again."  
>Confusion overcame her, "What? How is that possible?"<p>

"A complex spell, which requires a bloodline of witches. Elijah has a witch…and her granddaughter…Bonnie."  
>Elena's eyebrows shot up, "Bonnie's a witch?!"<p>

"Dormant until now," he explained, "but she has gone with her grandmother, and will learn to perform the spell."

Elena's head was shaking, "Bonnie left?"  
>"I freed her," he told her, "As payment for her and her grandmother's help in this."<p>

Elena blinked, "But…if I'm human again…how are we supposed to-"

She trailed off, and Damon's chest constricted.  
>She was worried about how they would work out, if she was human again.<p>

Come on, just tell her the rest.

He focused on her chocolate gaze, "Elena…there's another part to all of this."

She waited, so he continued, "Once the spell is complete, and you are human again, the board wants you to be removed from my influence. They fear that if you stay with me, I'll turn you again, and we'll be right back where we started."

"So what does that mean for us?" she asked quietly.  
>"You won't be listed as my slave anymore," he sighed, "You'll be removed from our home, and placed in Elijah's care."<p>

She shook her head, "They can't do that! I can stay here, as a human if they require…they don't have to make me leave! I'll behave, I swear! I'll do anything you ask, any chore! Just please-"

"Elena," he commanded, grabbing her face, "It isn't you. This has nothing to do with you, kitten. It's prevention on my behalf. I'm upcoming as governor, and they don't want any risks to linger in the background. I'd change it if I could, kitten, I promise you I would…but I can't. It's either this, or they kill you…and I couldn't live with myself if you were to die."

She sighed, "So we'll bide our time then. We'll still see each other in town, and I'm sure Elijah wouldn't mind if we visited. This doesn't have to be over, Damon."

He wanted to agree, to feed her hope, but he knew a cleaner break would be better for her.  
>He had to be honest.<p>

"Elena, it's not going to work that way…they don't want us together…at all. And Elijah is respecting their choice. But he'll keep you safe, make sure that you're taken care of."

Her mouth opened, then closed again as she worked out what she wanted to say.  
>Finally she just stated, "No."<p>

"Elena-"

"No, Damon," she cut him off, "I refuse to let them control us. I love you. I love you and you love me. They can't do this."  
>He closed his eyes for a moment, then looked at her, "Kitten, I don't want it this way any more than you do, but they could have killed you. Instead, they agreed to this. I have to keep you alive."<p>

"But I don't want to live without you in my life."  
>"It won't matter," he insisted.<p>

She blinked, "What do you mean?"

He bit his lip, but finally told her the final of the information.  
>"The board plans on having you compelled once you're human…you won't even remember that I exist."<p>

That had her jumping to her feet, "What?!"

He sighed, but she had already started talking, "No! That goes against some kind of personal violation, doesn't it?! They can't do this! Damon, they can't! You can't let them, please!"

He pulled her into him as tears sprang from her eyes, "I love you, kitten, just know that."  
>"No," she whispered, "How can you just give up? After everything! How can you let this happen?!"<p>

He tightened his grip on her, "I'm sorry, Elena. But I can't let you die…and they'll kill you if I didn't agree to this. It's your best option…you'll have a normal life."

She pulled back, staring into his eyes, "Don't you get it, Damon…I'd rather be dead than forget you…let them have me. If that's the alternative, then I'd rather they just kill me."  
>He grabbed her arms, "How can you say that?!"<br>"How can you not?!" she declared, "I love you, Damon. I won't let them take that away from me."

Their gazes locked, and he knew what that her stubborn look meant that she wasn't going to drop this.  
>She'd fight it until she couldn't fight anymore…and she'd die.<p>

Making up his mind, he knew what he had to do.  
>Even if he hated it.<p>

"Elena…you're going to let this go. You are going to be human, and you are going to let them compel you to forget me. You'll move on, and you'll be happy, with a normal life, once this is all over. This is what's best for you."

"But Damon-"

"No, Elena…this is what I want. This is what will make me happy. It's what I want you to do…this is what you have to do."

She blinked, and he could almost literally watch the sire bond take effect.  
>"This is really what you want?" she questioned with a small voice.<p>

He nodded, "It is…but I also want you happy. I want you not to worry about this…all you need to concern yourself with is enjoying the time you have left here, with me."

Her eyes were still focused, but something changed in them, and her hands released his arm.  
>"Elena?"<p>

She sighed, "You're right…we should just enjoy the time we have."

He nodded, even though guilt swarmed his stomach, "That's right kitten, we're just going to enjoy it."

A hesitant smile crossed her lips as she slipped her hands around his waist.  
>"Then what do you say we go back to the room and enjoy it?"<p>

A tempting offer, of course, but he was already feeling bad about invoking the sire bond, of taking her true opinion and emotions away and replacing them with this fascade.

"Actually, there's a few things here I still need to finish," he excused, offering her a smile, "But I'll join you later."  
>A grin crossed her lips, "Why rush? Here is just as good as the bedroom."<p>

Before he could respond, she had pushed him back, into his chair and was crawling into his lap.  
>"Elena, we shouldn't-"<p>

But her lips were hot on his as she grinded down against him, and his will faltered.  
>There was only a little time left to be with her.<br>Until the witches were ready, and the spell could be done.  
>Then she'd be gone forever.<p>

He began kissing her back, and she moaned contently.

He couldn't help being selfish with her…not when he was going to lose her so soon after.  
>He loved her too much.<br>Needed her too much.

She ripped off his shirt, kissing down his neck.  
>"I love you," she breathed, her lips trailing behind his ear.<p>

His breath caught, "I love you too, kitten, so much."

She leaned back, untying the robe, and he ran his hands down her side, kissing along her collarbone, using his blunt teeth against her skin.  
>Her hands ran through his hair, and he picked her up, placing her on his desk.<p>

With a little pressure, he forced her onto her back, and slid the robe off of her completely.  
>"You are so beautiful."<p>

She smiled, reaching forward to unbutton his pants.  
>Within moments he was kicking his jeans off, and she was wrapping her legs around his waist.<p>

"Just get inside me, Damon."  
>He would have laughed at her impatience, if it wasn't for the fact that he felt the same way.<p>

They were on borrowed time.

He slowly pushed into her, and her eyes closed.  
>He thrusted at a steady pace, wanting to savor this feeling.<p>

Every part of her responded to him, as her newbie vampire drive kicked in, and she pulled him down, claiming his mouth.  
>He sped up then, responding to her frantic motions.<p>

"Damon," she moaned.  
>He let his head drop into her neck, closing his eyes, holding on to this moment with everything he had.<p>

She cried out beneath him, and he felt his fangs elongate.  
>Nuzzling her skin, he suckled the base of her throat, before sinking his teeth in.<p>

Elena got wetter, and he gripped her hips, quickening his thrusts.  
>Within seconds she was spazzing underneath him, all of her emotions evident in the blood that he consumed from her.<p>

He slipped a hand between them, rubbing her clit furiously.  
>She came, his name torn from her mouth as she convulsed around him, and he lifted his head to watch her face as she fell apart.<p>

Her eyes were squeezed shut, her mouth opened in a perfect "o" shape, revealing her fangs.  
>She'd never been sexier, and he felt his own climax at the sight.<p>

He buckled against her, riding it out, until they were both out of breath.

After a moment, he pulled his jeans back up and moved to the chair, pulling her into his lap.  
>She settled into him, and his arms locked around her.<p>

"I'm going to miss you, Elena," he breathed, kissing her forehead.  
>He felt her lips press into his chest, before exhaling, "Maybe they can make you forget too."<p>

Ha.  
>As if it were that easy.<p>

Though technically she was right.  
>Elijah had the ability to compel him, and the man probably would, if Damon asked, but he couldn't.<p>

Because he'd rather suffer the pain than live happily having never known this beautiful woman.  
>Unfortunately, that wasn't a choice Elena got to make.<p>

But she would get to live.

And for him, that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think?<strong>

**A little sad, I know, sorry lol, but the story will move on soon!**

**Please please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry about the wait guys, I'm really focusing on my other story "The Song That Calls Me Home" right now, and haven't updated in a while on any of my others.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>Elena laid awake in the dark.<p>

She and Damon had gotten word that they were to go before the board the following day.

Apparently Bonnie had come into her powers quicker than expected, and they were ready to get everything taken care of.  
>Meaning stripping Elena of her memory.<p>

She exhaled, blinking over at Damon's sleeping form.

She didn't want to forget.  
>Everything had been taken from her...losing him too just didn't seem fair.<p>

But surprisingly, this thought didn't scare her.  
>Probably because he'd invoked the damn sire bond.<p>

Too bad he hadn't told her not to be angry about it, once she'd stopped and thought on it long enough for her temper to build.

He had told her to let it go...so she had to.  
>She had to go with him tomorrow, to be turned human, and be compelled to forget him.<br>It wasn't right...but there was nothing to do about it.

She would be human, and eventually return to her home village.  
>A few years later, Jeremy would join her, and they could continue their lives, as though it was never interrupted.<br>And she'd never see Damon again.

But what about Klaus?  
>Would she see him again? Now that he'd been banished.<br>Fear filled her at the thought, and she stiffened.

What would stop Klaus from coming after her if she was human, living outside of the city?  
>Nothing.<p>

She shook Damon's arm.  
>"Damon..."<p>

He groaned a little, so she shook him harder, "Damon, wake up..."  
>Slowly, his eyes blinked open, "What's the matter?"<p>

"He's going to kill me," she whispered.  
>This seemed to wake him up further, "Who's going to kill you? What are you talking about, kitten?"<p>

"Klaus," She answered, "When I'm human, living back in the village...whose to say he won't come after me?"

Damon blinked, as though the thought had never crossed his mind.  
>Then he sat up.<p>

"I...I never considered that he'd be roaming around out there, unsupervised...shit."  
>He ran a hand down his face, clearly trying to think.<p>

"I'll have to talk to Elijah...see if there's some sort of protection we can get for you-"  
>"You really think Elijah will be able to do anything? The board just seems to want to get rid of me...I doubt they'll be much help."<p>

"The ring then," he stated heatedly, "Didn't you say John Gilbert gave you a ring that protects you from supernatural death?"  
>She shook her head, "I gave it to Jeremy, remember?"<p>

"Then get it back!" Damon demanded.  
>She swallowed, "I can't do that. Jeremy needs to be protected, especially if I can't be around him."<p>

"Damn it, Elena," Damon all but growled, "It's okay to be selfish for once in your life! Think about what you need for once!"

She blinked.  
>What she needed...<p>

What she needed was to be with him. For all this drama to go away so they could be happy and safe. That's what she needed.  
>But how could she ever have that, when everyone seemed so hellbent on destroying her happiness.<p>

"Jeremy keeps the ring. Unless you're going to _make _me take it back."  
>Damon sighed, "I don't want to use the sire bond on you, Elena."<p>

"I know...but it doesn't matter. We still need to deal with Klaus."  
>Damon nodded, "Look, don't worry about it. I'll protect you."<p>

She eyed him, "They're going to compel me, Damon. I won't be around for you to protect."

He cupped her cheek, "They're compelling you, Elena...not me. I'll remember everything. And if I have to stand outside of your house in the human village every night for the rest of your life, then I will. Klaus isn't going to touch you."

She felt tears form in her eyes, "I wish I could stay with you."  
>He swallowed, "So do I, kitten, so do I."<p>

* * *

><p>Morning came too soon.<p>

Damon had already been on the phone with Elijah, and everything was set.  
>It was going to happen today.<br>He was going to lose Elena.

She was currently in the living room, embracing Jeremy.  
>"I'll see you around, at least."<p>

He nodded, "Just be careful, Lena."  
>"I will."<p>

They stared at each other, and Damon knew her heart was breaking.  
>But this was inevitable.<p>

Elijah would own her...and he'd still own Jeremy.  
>She wouldn't be able to see her brother until he was no longer with Damon, and she was back in her human village.<p>

Damon had offered to give up Jeremy to Elijah as well, so they could be together, but she had insisted that he stay with Damon.

"No one will protect him better," She had whispered, as he'd held her.

And it was true.  
>Damon would protect the kid with his life...for her.<p>

Personally, he thought Jeremy might be a little relieved that Elena was getting her humanity back.  
>He'd lost Bonnie when she'd been taken away, and this way, he'd eventually get his sister.<br>Even if it was a few years away from happening.

Damon envied him that certainty.

"We have to go," he informed her, gently grabbing her arm.  
>She turned, facing him, nodding slowly, "I know."<p>

She waved goodbye to her brother, then let him lead her out to his car.  
>Damon swallowed as she eyed the Camaro, running her hand over the door, before opening it, and getting in.<p>

He followed in suit, and started the engine.

As they drove, he wanted to say something to her...anything. But he couldn't.  
>There were no words of comfort forming on his lips, because he had none to give.<br>They were both under this dark cloud, trapped by an impossible situation.

She had settled into the seat, looking out the window, until eventually she cleared her throat.  
>"Damon...this isn't the way into town."<p>

He nodded.

He knew very well where they were going.  
>"No, it isn't."<p>

She shot him a worried look, "Are we leaving?"

The hope he found in her gaze killed him, but he had to be honest, "No, kitten, we aren't...but there is somewhere we need to go."

She allowed him this, and waited in silence, until they drove up on the base of the hill.  
>A light smile hit her lips, "Our cliff."<p>

He returned the smile, nodding, "I thought we could come see it, together...one more time."

She climbed out of the car, and stared up the incline as he came up behind her.  
>"The first time you brought me here," she started quietly, "I hated you...I half expected you to kill me."<p>

"I never wanted to hurt you, Elena."  
>She nodded, "I know that, now. But I didn't then. I thought you were a monster. Until we sat at the top of this hill. It's the first time I really saw the humanity in you."<p>

He swallowed, watching her as she looked up.  
>He took her hand, "Come on. The view's better from the top."<p>

* * *

><p>They reached the flat stretch a lot faster this time, given that they were both vampires.<br>The view was the same as always.  
>The one constant thing in his life.<p>

Elena fell onto the grass, sprawling out.  
>He smiled as she closed her eyes, enjoying what she probably deemed as her last moments of freedom.<p>

Dropping down to her level, he kissed her lips.  
>She opened her eyes as he pulled away, so many emotions swirling around.<p>

He swallowed, "I love you."  
>"I love you," she answered back, her voice small.<p>

"I know in a few hours this won't matter," he admitted, "But I needed to bring you here. I needed to spend this time with you."  
>She nodded, understandingly, "I know."<p>

He felt unwanted tears spring to his eyes.  
>Her brows furrowed, "Are you okay?"<p>

He shook his head, trying to clear his throat, "I'm immortal, Elena. I've been alive for over a century. But until I met you...I wasn't living. And now that I am...I don't know how to survive forever without you."

She was teared up too now, breathing deeply as she cupped his face.

Holding his gaze, she stated, "You are going to do what you do, Damon. You're going to drink, probably have a lot of meaningless sex, and you are going to stop caring for a while. You're going to hurt...you're going to miss me...but one day, you're going to move on. You'll realize that you have this incredible life to lead, as the governor...and you're going to make a difference in that town. And you are going to survive."

He couldn't stop looking into her eyes.  
>The life she painted was too hard...too empty, without her. None of it mattered anymore.<br>Not if he lost the only thing he cared about anymore.

Desperately, he searched his mind for any kind of loophole.  
>A flaw that he could use to his advantage.<p>

He had to take her, and let them do the spell.  
>He had to let her be compelled.<br>Or they would come for her...and for him.

And they would kill them both.  
>Elena deserved this chance.<br>But he got the feeling that she was going to be just as miserable without him...memory or not.

Maybe there was some way to stop the compulsion, without anyone knowing.

Vervain was out, seeing as Elijah would smell it a mile away...and he doubted the Gilbert ring could stop compulsion.

But there had to be something!  
>He couldn't just lose her!<p>

She blinked up at him, her fingers stroking his hair, trying to calm him, even though she must be terrified herself.  
>He would use the sire bond to take that fear away, if he hadn't already abused it enough by forcing her to go along with this plan.<p>

A thought struck him...the sire bond.

Would it work, even if she was human?  
>The spell would change her, but would it be able to stop the affects given to him by his blood coursing through her veins?<p>

And even if it did, was it like compulsion?  
>If he used the sire-bond to make her do something, would the affects still last, after she's been turned?<p>

It was worth a shot, and the only chance he saw.

Pulling her into him, he slid his hands up to her neck, and kissed her.  
>She kissed him back forcefully, and he grabbed her face.<p>

After a moment, he pulled back, being sure to have her full attention.  
>"Elena," he stated firmly, "There's something I need you to do."<br>She nodded, "Anything."

With a sigh, he put as much pleads into his words as possible.

"I need you to remember."

She blinked, "What do you mean?"  
>"When they compel you," he explained, "I need you to remember, Elena...Remember me."<p>

"I'll be human," she whispered.  
>"You have to try," he begged, and she nodded.<br>"I will...I don't want to forget...but how don't think I'll be able to ignore the compulsion, even if it's you telling me to."

He shook his head, "I don't want you to ignore it just because I tell you to. I want you to fight it, because you love me."

She stared at him, "I want to...but I'm scared.

He kissed her again, holding her close, "I know, kitten, I know."

* * *

><p>Elijah hated his job sometimes.<br>Not often, but in this particular circumstance, he really did.

He considered Damon a close friend, and seeing his defeated look as the man lead Elena through the doors of his office was enough to flood him with guilt.

This wasn't right, or fair, especially given what his own brother had done...but it was law.  
>And the laws couldn't be argued with.<p>

Damon stiffened as they entered.  
>Understandable, seeing as the five elders of the board stood before them.<br>He shielded Elena with his body in a protective manner.

Elijah stood, walking toward the couple.  
>"Damon...Elena," he addressed.<p>

Damon met his gaze, "Elijah."  
>"The sooner, the better," he admitted, looking behind him, at the fragile girl, "It has to be done."<p>

"I know this," Damon calculated, his voice cold.  
>Elijah nodded, "Then let's begin."<p>

The five elders stood in the front of the room.  
>Elijah reached for Elena's hand.<p>

The girl looked at it, then her eyes fluttered to Damon, as if seeking advice.  
>Damon swallowed, "You have to, Elena."<p>

She shook her head a little, her voice barely a whisper, "Damon, please...don't let them do this."  
>Elijah could almost feel the pain that exploded out of his friend, "I don't have a choice, baby."<p>

He kissed her forehead, staring at her, "Go with him...you'll be safe."  
>She closed her eyes, seeming to gather herself, before opening them, and nodding.<p>

"I love you."  
>Damon kissed her hand, "I love you too."<br>Then proceeded to place it into Elijah's grasp.

Elijah gave Damon a swift nod of understanding, before leading the girl forward, in front of the board.

"Elena Gilbert," Mikael, the head of the board called, "You understand why you have been brought here?"  
>The girl nodded, "To be turned human...and to have my memory erased...instead of dying."<p>

"You are a very lucky girl," Mikael informed her, "Not many cases are as complex as yours, nor have leniency to bend the rules that are allowing you to live."

Elijah had to give Elena props for her strength as she stood straight and answered, "I am aware, and grateful, for the mercy that has been shown to me."  
>Even though her words were void of emotion, the elders seemed to accept them.<p>

"Bennett witches," Mikael called.  
>From the opposite side of the room, Sheila and Bonnie Bennett stepped forward.<p>

"The two of you are prepared?"  
>Sheila nodded, "We are."<p>

"Excellent," Mikael gave a nod, "In return for your assistance, freedom is granted to Bonnie Bennett, active as soon as today's events are concluded."

Shelia nodded, but offered no words of appreciation.  
>"You may begin," Mikael declared.<p>

Elijah felt Elena tremble slightly.  
>And for once in many years, his heart broke a little.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A little bit of a cliff hanger, I know, sorry! But I'll make it worth it eventually :)<strong>

**Please, please review, and let me know what you thought!**


	27. Chapter 27

**You guys are amazing as usual, and left such beautiful reviews!**

**I really hope you like this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Elena bit her lip, afraid.<br>She wanted so badly to stop this, but she couldn't.

She could only watch, as Bonnie, and her grandmother began setting up candles around her.  
>"Damon Salvatore," Sheila called, "As her sire, we need your blood."<p>

He nodded, walking forward, and brought his wrist to his mouth.  
>Slowly, he bit down, and the smell of his blood filled Elena's nostrils.<p>

Sheila gathered his blood in a bowl, as Bonnie brought a chair into the circle of candles.  
>"You need to sit here," she stated, giving Elena a look of sympathy.<p>

Elena nodded, doing as she was told.

Bonnie looked over at her grandmother then, who had collected enough blood from Damon, and turned, standing in front of Elena.

"Now your blood, sweetheart."  
>Elena nodded, copying Damon's moves of biting her wrist, and letting the blood flow into the bowl.<p>

She watched as the two mixed in swirls of red.  
>God, she felt sick.<p>

Sheila seemed satisfied after a moment, and walked around Elena, disappearing from her view point, but she didn't mind.

Because Damon was still standing in front of her.  
>His face was set.<br>Cold.

She hated it, but knew that it was all he was doing to not snatch her up and run.  
>She swallowed.<br>She had to be strong, for him.

As she stared at his hardened face, she drew strength.

Damon was going to go on with his life, and he'd be safe.  
>She could at least find comfort in that.<p>

And Elijah was a nice man.  
>Jeremy would be safe...and Bonnie was getting her freedom.<p>

There were a few points of light in this otherwise unforgivable future she'd been forced into.  
>She clung to them.<p>

Her view of Damon was interrupted then, as Bonnie came in front of her.

"We're ready, Elena," she whispered.  
>Elena met her gaze, nodding.<br>It wasn't like she could protest anyway.

Bonnie bent down, reaching over, next to the chair, and from the noise behind her, she guessed Sheila was doing the same.

Her friend stood then, her fingers dripping in blood.  
>Elena closed her eyes, as Bonnie placed her bloody fingers in front of her temples, and Sheila, directly behind.<p>

Their chanting started then, a weird mixture of what seemed like Latin and Slavic, but she couldn't be sure.  
>The mantra continued, slowly, like a lullaby.<br>She kept her eyes closed.

After the third repeat of the words, Elena felt a sharp pain in her head.  
>She winced, but held still.<br>Until the pain soared, making her feel as though her head was splitting, and she cried out.

She briefly heard Elijah's voice, shouting a warning to Damon not to interfere.  
>He must be worried.<p>

The pain worsened, and the witches chant sped up.  
>Elena's eyes shot open.<br>Except everything was still black.

She swore her eyes were open...but she couldn't see anything.

Her other senses were flooded though.  
>The smell of her blood, mixing with Damon's.<br>The sound of the spell being chanted.  
>The pain.<p>

It all swirled around her in this eternal darkness, overbearing, overwhelming.

Until there was nothing.  
>Nothing at all.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon froze when Elena's body went slack.<p>

He'd hated hearing her in pain, but knew that if he stopped them, the consequences could be even worse.

But what had happened?  
>Was she supposed to have stilled this way?<p>

Apparently the Elders were wondering the same, "Bennett Witches?"

Sheila met their gaze, "It's done. She's going through transition. When she awakes, she will be human."

These words both calmed Damon, and set a shrill of panic through him.  
>She was human.<br>It had worked.  
>And now they would compel her...to forget everything about him.<p>

Without asking, he marched through the now burnt out candles and hit his knees in front of her body, placing his hands on her face.

"Elena, kitten, can you hear me?"

"Salvatore-," Mikael began to protest, but Elijah stepped in.  
>"For goodness sake, Mikael, he's done everything you've asked. Spare him this moment."<p>

The silence that followed must have been an agreement, for no other protests were made.

"Elena," he tried again, shaking her a little.  
>This time, she stirred some.<p>

"Open your eyes, kitten," he instructed, and after making an off face, she did, blinking against the light that hit her eyes.

"Damon?" she asked, reaching out.  
>He took her into his arms, "I'm right here, kitten, I've got you."<p>

She looked so tired, her eyes still fluttering as he pulled her against him, "Damon...I can't smell you anymore."

He closed his eyes in a wince.  
>He knew what she meant.<br>Her vampire senses were gone...she was indeed human.

He took a hallow of breath.  
>Her scent hit him like a brick.<br>Definitely human...anyone in the room could tell, just from the smell of her blood.

"It worked," he explained calmly, "The spell worked. You're human now."  
>Her eyes came into focus then, and she held his gaze, "I didn't want it to."<p>

He leaned, kissing her forehead, not caring that he was sitting on the floor, surrounded by a board of Elder vampires who would soon take her away for good.

Nothing would ruin this moment for him.

He pulled back, far enough to stare into her eyes.  
>"I love you, Elena."<br>Tears were swarming in her eyes, the pain there almost crushing him, "Damon, I love you."

Her arms tightened around his neck, and her head fell into his shoulder.  
>Her body began to rock with sobs, and he closed his eyes, holding on with all he had.<br>How was he ever going to be able to let her go?

He kissed her head, over and over, as she cried into him, trying to whisper words of comfort to her.

He opened his eyes, meeting Elijah's gaze.  
>The man nodded, and Damon knew his time was up.<br>This had to be done.

Damon pulled back, quickly, taking in those water filled brown doe eyes.  
>"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, Elena," he stated this fiercely, lifting her chin so he could kiss her, "Even if you can't remember that, I will."<p>

He kissed her again, and again.  
>Finally pulling away to cup her cheek.<p>

She leaned forward, touching their foreheads, and he whispered to her, "I'll find you again, Elena. We'll find our way back to each other. I promise."

He knew he shouldn't give her such hopes, but if she was going to forget anyway, he would give her this.

"I love you," she breathed, as Elijah walked over to them.  
>"I love you, too."<p>

He kissed her one final time, before a hand came onto his shoulder, silently coercing him back.

He pulled away from Elena, and turned, meeting Elijah's gaze.  
>There was a soft understanding between them.<br>And Damon gave him a swift nod, before stepping out of the circle.

* * *

><p>Elijah watched his friend retreat to the corner of the room, his face looking toward the wall.<br>He didn't imagine this was easy to do.  
>Damon was a brave man.<p>

He sighed, before turning to the girl in front of him.

As governor, and an original vampire, the board thought it best that he be the one to strip her memory.  
>And he hated it.<p>

Elena looked so fragile, so broken, her eyes on Damon's silhouette.  
>Elijah ran a finger under her chin, gathering her attention.<p>

Her brown eyes, widened, as she turned, taking him in.  
>But there was no resistance.<br>She only waited.

He spoke kindly to her, trying to make this as easy as possible.

"Elena."

Her pupils dilated, as she stared into his eyes.

"Erase these past few months from your mind. The last thing you remember is leaving your previous owner's home. You have been bought by the governor. You were told it was a man named Damon Salvatore, but you were misinformed. It was I, Elijah Mikaelson, who purchased you. You were brought to my home, to work in my house. You will remember nothing else that has happened."

Her eyes flexed, then closed as she repeated, "I will remember nothing else."  
>The compulsion had worked.<p>

He gave her a swift nod, "Good girl. Now sit here," he lead her to the chair, "And stay, until we can conclude this meeting."  
>Elena did as she was told, and Elijah looked over at the Elders, "It is done."<p>

"We shall see," Mikael stated, "Miss. Bennett, come here please."  
>Elijah watched as the young girl stepped forward, her wary grandmother watching closely.<p>

Mikael placed the girl in front of Elena.  
>"Elena Gilbert," he stated, and Elena looked up at him, as if snapping out of a trance.<p>

"Yes?"

"Tell me, what is this girl's name?" he motioned to Bonnie, and Elena blinked.  
>"I'm sorry sir," she swallowed, "But I do not know. I've never met her before."<p>

Satisfied, Mikael dismissed the Bennett witch, who threw a parting glance to Elena before joining her grandmother.

"Everything is settled then," Mikael declared, "Meeting adjourned."

Elijah sighed, offering a hand to the still frightened girl, "Give me your hand, Elena. I'm taking you home."  
>She stared at him, hesitated, then took it, standing, "Will I get to say goodbye to Caroline?"<br>Elijah swallowed, "Later, perhaps."

She nodded, and he shot a glance to the corner of the room.  
>He half expected it, but still, it made him feel ashamed.<p>

Damon was long gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's sad, but I swear, I do have a plot line in the works lol.<strong>

**There has to be tears before there is happiness, so hold out! :)**

**Please please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm so happy! I got to go to SeaWorld for my birthday, and it was amazing!**

**Sorry it took a while to get an update though. Most of my time has been working on TSTCMH, but I'm doing what I can!  
><strong>

**Thanks for the reviews!  
><strong>**Soon, we'll be getting away from the sad and more into the plot lol.**

**This chapter may seem a little drabbly, but still, I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>Caroline was pissed.<br>Livid really, but Damon had been able to avoid her for the past few day.

Actually, he'd been able to avoid almost everyone, seeing as Elijah gave him a few curtosy days to get himself together.

Though he found it hard to relax with a certain blond blowing up his phone all the time.  
>He had listen to one voice mail, and that had been enough to explain the following seven.<p>

She was angry because she'd been left out of the loop about Elena.  
>That she hadn't heard of her best friend's new status as human, or that Elena was even going before the board.<p>

For some reason, Caroline believed she was owed this knowledge.

After a while, Damon had just turned off his phone.  
>He didn't want to hear anymore.<p>

It had been four days now.  
>Four days, and he couldn't even bring himself to leave his own home.<p>

Because he was afraid.  
>Not that he'd ever admit it out loud, but he was.<br>He was afraid of going into town, and seeing the rest of the world moving on, while he felt stuck in the rut.

His bed felt big and cold without Elena next to him.  
>The halls were looming and dark, without her laughter filling them.<br>Even his office wasn't safe from her memory.

And it was driving him insane.

But he knew he'd have to learn to cope.  
>It was the only way he'd be able to keep his head on straight enough to do what he had to do.<p>

And what he had to do was wait.

Wait for Elena to be freed as a human.  
>Then he could go to her, claim her as his own once more.<p>

He'd also have to think of a way to get Elijah to remove the compulsion, once it was all over and done with.  
>Though the man might be willing to anyway, seeing as he'd been Damon's biggest supporter through the whole thing.<p>

Of course, there was that other looming fear.  
>That turning her back, being with her, would break the rules, no matter how much time passed.<br>Or even worse, what if she couldn't be turned back?

What if the witchy-ju-ju the Bennett witches did made her eternally mortal, unacceptable to change.

He'd lose her all over again.

He pushed these thoughts away.  
>No. This would work for them.<br>It had to.

He just had to keep his head down, mind his manners, perform the duties required of him, and take over for Elijah.  
>A few years would eventually pass, he'd hand the mantle off to someone else, and then he and Elena would be free to live whatever life they wanted.<p>

That's what he had to believe.

* * *

><p>Elena watched the last of the sun disappear from the sky outside.<p>

She felt oddly blank over these past few days.

Elijah was kind to her, much like Caroline, though he was gone more.  
>She fit in well with his other slaves, and her living quarters weren't uncomfortable.<p>

Each day, she awoke, did her chores, spent some free time either reading or drawing, even perhaps outside in Elijah's small garden, and then came back upstairs for a quick shower and sleep.

Or at least, she was supposed to sleep.  
>She never could though, not immediately, the way the other girls did.<p>

Her nights were restless.  
>She'd lay awake, watching the moon from the small window until it rose out of her sight.<p>

Sometimes she thought of Jeremy.  
>She wondered where he was, if he was safe.<p>

Was he still in the village? Or had he been captured too?  
>And her mother, how was she? Lonely?<p>

While she pondered these things, sleep would eventually find her.

But even then, her dreams didn't allow her to rest.

It was always a confusing whirl of faces and half pieced memories.  
>Jeremy, Caroline, her mother, and the dark girl that the old vampire had asked her to identify.<br>Bonnie, she thought.

The girl had seemed somewhat familiar, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out from where.  
>And it felt like the dreams were pointing her somewhere, fighting against her conscious mind to tell her something, but it only ever left her with more confusion.<p>

She climbed under her blanket, knowing that tonight would be no different.  
>Sleep would find her late in the hour, and the dreams would eventually wake her up with the sun.<br>It was like she'd been thrown in some vicious cycle of a half-life.

She missed Caroline.  
>At least with Caroline, she had something to look forward to.<br>A real job to do, where she felt partly normal, and not like someone's maid.

But thinking of Caroline too much made her head hurt.  
>Because wasn't it just last week that she was filtering through the last of the winter clothes with her friend?<br>How was it suddenly half way into summer?

And when had she even left Caroline's?  
>She couldn't remember being taken away, or picked up.<br>Just that she was supposed to go to the governor...to Elijah.  
>And here she was. But why?<p>

None of it seemed to make sense to her.

Then there were the marks on her neck.  
>Faint, healed bite marks that shone in just the right light.<br>But Caroline had never bit Elena from the neck, had she?

It was all so confusing.

And then of course, there was the voice.  
>The echo in her head that she didn't remember ever hearing before, yet somehow knew just as well as her own voice.<p>

It was the most haunting part of her dream.  
>Just a whisper of a memory that didn't exist, always the same thing, over and over.<p>

_"I need you to remember, Elena, remember me."  
><em>

_Remember me._

* * *

><p>In the week following the event with Damon, Elijah was sure to keep an eye on Elena.<p>

The girl had changed some, he noticed.

The day he'd talked to her, during her outing into town with Damon, she'd been so lively, so happy.  
>Now she just <em>was<em>.

She did everything he asked, but stayed silent, with her head down.  
>Almost as if she too, were mourning.<p>

He wished he could help her, but knew that going against the elders of the board would be the biggest mistake he could make.

Besides, it would only be a few years, and she'd leave.  
>Be just another human, among the faces of so many others, and eventually, she'd fade from his mind, just as they all had.<p>

Yet only half of him believed this.

There was something about her that was intriguing.  
>Something hidden, that made him want to know more.<p>

Like how had this fragile little thing bring Damon Salvatore to heel?

Nothing against the man, but Elijah knew his friend well, and knew exactly how he was, and still, Damon was willing to give up everything for this human.

Then there was the slight obsession Niklaus had with her.  
>Of course, half of that became a pissing contest, once Damon rejected him, but it's still to note.<p>

Something about the girl seemed to bring out a different side of people.  
>And that was very curious, indeed.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon made himself go downstairs, into the basement, and grab a blood bag.<p>

He had to feed before he desiccated, or worse, attacked Jeremy, who seemed to be lurking about every time he walked out of a room.

Part of him was annoyed, but the other part of him pitied the boy.  
>He had, after all, lost his girlfriend, and the only family member he had left.<p>

But that was the catch.  
>At lease Jeremy knew he'd get Elena back.<p>

Damon couldn't help but hold resentment for that fact.  
>He'd kill to have that certainty, at least, in the manner of speech.<p>

He couldn't actually kill anyone, no matter how bad he wanted to, because that would do nothing to help him.  
>And then Elena would be pissed at him when he eventually spilled his guilty guts, if by some miracle, this all worked out in his favor.<p>

So instead, he stuck to moping.  
>And drinking.<p>

With that thought in mind, he made his way toward the living room, and his portable bar.  
>But to his surprise, or rather, lack of, little Gilbert was already sitting on the couch there, staring into the fire.<p>

"I take it you couldn't sleep either?" he announced, and Jeremy jumped, his eyes lifting.

"Uh, no...not really."

Damon nodded, walking over to his bourbon and poured two glasses, "Join the club."  
>He handed the boy a drink, who took it hesitantly.<p>

"I didn't poison it," Damon noted, after taking a seat across from the kid.  
>Jeremy brought the glass up to his mouth and took a swig.<p>

The two sat in silence for a moment.

Half a glass later, Jeremy sighed, "Do you think she'll be okay?"  
>It didn't take an idiot to figure out what he meant.<p>

Damon nodded, "Elijah's a good man, Jeremy. A hell of a lot better than me. And he's a human sympathizer. She's fine."

Jeremy nodded, "But she was better here."  
>Damon was surprised to hear the kid say that, and looked up at him, "You hate me, remember?"<p>

The boy shrugged, "I hate vampires...I hate the monsters that sucked our village dry and lived in the shiny town next door, acting like they owned the world...so did Elena...but she loved you. And I trust Elena more than anybody. If she sees something good in you, then it has to be there."

"Yeah, well, your sister fell in love with a vampire...so maybe you shouldn't be so quick to trust her imminent judgement."

Jeremy chuckled a little, "Or maybe you shouldn't be so quick to act like none of this bothers you."

Annoyance flashed in Damon's chest, but he let it slide.  
>No need to lose his temper.<p>

The kid just sighed, "It's okay to miss her, you know. I mean I get it, you cared about her."

Damon met his gaze, "I did. And I do miss her. But that doesn't mean we need to bro bond over it, alright...you need to get to bed soon anyway."

At least Jeremy was smart enough not to argue.  
>"Whatever you say."<p>

He stood, and walked to the stairs.  
>Damon played with the glass in his hand, as he heard Jeremy take the first step up, then paused.<p>

The boy's gaze was burning the back of his skull, but Damon didn't bother to turn.  
>He didn't really feel like talking to anyone right now, least of all about Elena.<p>

"Goodnight, Jeremy," he stated, adding a warning lilt to his voice.

The sound of footsteps going up the stairs was his reply and he swallowed, satisfied for now.  
>Until he focused on the fire, and it's burning embers, and was reminded that he was once again, utterly alone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think?<strong>

**Elena's dreams, Elijah's guilt...**

**Do you think it will help or affect anything?**

**Also, where would you like to see the story go?  
><strong>**Any ideas for endings?**

**I have a few ideas, but not sure which path to go with...so any opinions would be great! **

**:)**


	29. Chapter 29

** Hey guys! Sorry about the wait!**

**Hopefully this chapter will make up for it :)**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

><p>Elena let the pencil glide across her canvas.<p>

She'd drawn sometimes, back home in the village, but had lost the urge since being taken.

She wasn't really sure why she started again, but she knew that she had to get her hands moving, and Elijah was kind enough to give her supplies, including an easel.

An hour later, she was coming to the end of her masterpiece.

She switched over to her charcoal again, outlining her work with thick black marks, and smoothed out the edges.

Next, she grabbed the blue pastel stick.

The oil based utensil spread onto her hand, but she didn't mind.

She was almost done.

As soon as she filled this in.

She became vaguely aware of someone else's presence as she colored, and looked back slightly, to find that Elijah had entered the room.

It was Sunday, so she wasn't required to be on duty, but something about the way he stared at her drawing made her uncomfortable.

Like she'd done something wrong.

She sat the colors down, and stood.

"Good afternoon, Sir," she greeted.

Elijah was still looking at her drawing.

She blushed, "Am I not supposed to be in here?"

The den of Elijah's house was her favorite, especially with its enormous fireplace and broad windows.

He'd never forbidden her from it, but his mouth was now a tight line, and she wondered if she'd misheard something.

Finally, he shook his head.

"No, Elena...you're perfectly fine in here," he cleared his throat, "Though I must admit, your drawing is quite...unexpected."

She relaxed then, looking back at her work, "I just let my hands move. I never know what the finished piece is, until I'm staring at it."

Elijah lifted his chin, "And your hands, they drew this?"

She smiled at the drawing.

In honesty, she had no idea where the urge had come from. She just knew she had to draw it...draw him.

"It's the man, in my dreams," she admitted with a blush, "I could barely see him at first, but now, he's there whenever I close my eyes. I thought maybe drawing him would finally get him out of my head...But once I started, I couldn't stop."

Elijah's brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Elena reached over, grabbing a stack of crinkled pages she had piled next to her supplies.

"I started last night," she explained, handing them to Elijah, "But I couldn't get his face right."

That's why the majority of them were eyes.

Dark, enchanting eyes, always the same ice blue.

She knew them in perfect detail and could outline them in her sleep.

She saw them when she closed her eyes...But the face, that always came out wrong, in the drawing.

As if she was unsure of the face that belonged to those eyes.

But she'd been determined to figure it out, and now she had.

Her final piece was nearly perfect to the image she saw in her head.

"How long have you seen this man, Elena?" Her master asked, "How long have you dreamt of him?"

Elena shrugged, "A few days, I suppose. But he's appearing more and more frequently."

Elijah had paled a little, and her brows furrowed.

"Is something wrong, Sir?"

* * *

><p>Elijah frowned, at Elena's question.<p>

How was this even possible?

It shouldn't be!

But clear as day, she had drawn _Damon_.

But he'd compelled her himself; there was no way she should remember anything about her time with Damon.

"No," he assured her, stepping close to her, "But humor me."

Her pupils dilated and he knew his compulsion was working.

"What do you dream about, with the man in your drawing?"

A blush colored the girl's cheeks, answering all that Elijah needed to confirm his thoughts.

"It's always different," she answered firmly, unable to deny his request, "It's as if I'm remembering pieces of a life I never lived. And this man," she looked back at the drawing, "He's always there...begging me to remember."

"Remember what?" Elijah pressed.

Elena smiled, "Him. He wants me to remember him."

Elijah nodded, releasing her from the compulsion, "They are just dreams, of course."

She blushed again, "Of course. It's silly, I know. But they are the most vivid dreams I've ever had."

A sad looked passed over her face, but she shook her head, "But as you said...they are only dreams."

He nodded, but a constriction in his chest was telling him that he had to do something.

This wasn't right.

"Elena," he started, "I must step out...I trust you'll manage things here, during my absence."

She nodded, "Yes sir."

"Good."

He moved to step out, but paused, as Elena turned back to the drawing, with an expression of longing on her face.

Finally, he sighed.

Whatever the consequence, he had to find a way to make this right.

For both this girl, and his friend.

"Elena..."

She glanced at him, "Yes?"

"These dreams...they..." He exhaled, trying to say this right.

Her head crooked a little, as she waited for him to finish.

He set his jaw.

"Those dreams are important Elena," he stated finally, "And if they feel real to you, maybe they are."

Her brows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

He thought of an explanation that wouldn't jeopardize them, if this went south.

"Speak to Bonnie Bennett," he told her, "She's a witch. Perhaps she can help you realize what your dreams mean."

He exited then, before she had the chance to question him.

* * *

><p>Elena frowned.<p>

What was Elijah talking about?

Bonnie Bennett...wasn't that the witch she had spoken to a few weeks back?

How could she help?

And did Elijah know something that she didn't, about her dreams?

He'd practically told her to follow her gut on this...so why shouldn't she try to find this Bonnie girl?

Maybe she really would have answers to Elena's questions.

But how would she get in touch with her?

She looked around.

Maybe one of the other workers would know, after all, Bonnie couldn't be the only witch around, and surely someone knew someone who knows a witch that knows Bonnie.

It was worth a shot.

* * *

><p>Damon was desperate. That's the only explanation he could come up with.<p>

Why else would he have called the witch here.

Bonnie Bennett, his former slave, stood uncomfortably near the couch as he made his plea.

He paused when she started shaking her head.

"What?" He demanded.

"It won't work," she explained, "You're asking me to do the impossible."

He growled, "Clearly it isn't impossible, or it wouldn't have worked on Elena."

"That was different," Bonnie reasoned, "Elena was still new. She hadn't been turned long."

"What does that matter?" He grit.

"It's a complex spell," she explained, "It can take away your vampirism, restore humanity, but it can't prolong time. You're over a hundred years old. Even if I had the power to turn you now, it wouldn't matter! Time would catch up with you, and you'd begin to age, at an accelerated rate."

"Then do something that stops the aging!" He pressed.

"I can't!" She crossed her arms, "Nature requires a balance, and cheating time isn't allowed. Vampirism is a loophole in that clause, but it also comes with its price.

To stop a human from aging, once they are past the age of death, it's impossible."

"So what are you telling me?" He asked coldly, "That there is nothing you can do?"

She pursed her lips, "I've already done all I could for you. The spell we used on Elena was complicated, but my grams and I practiced it. She'll be able to turn again. You just have to wait."

He crushed the glass in his hands, making her jump a little.

"I can't," he stated firmly, "They'll use the time to find another excuse...besides, Klaus could find her, she could marry someone else, anything could happen! Do you not understand that?! I don't have time!"

A knock sounded on his door, and he cursed.

Now was not the time for intrusion.

He kept his eyes focused on the Bennett witch, knowing that Alaric would get the door.

"We aren't through," he told her, as he heard the door being open.

"I didn't figure we were," she sighed.

* * *

><p>Elijah tapped his fingers on the oak desk, waiting for the council member across from him to see reason.<p>

"I'm sorry, Elijah, but this is not something we believe will work in favor of the town."

His teeth clamped, "And that fact that she's remembering him means nothing to you. She clearly cares for him, so she won't be an issue."

"She's already an issue, Elijah, or shall I remind you of the complications she's brought forward already? Damon isn't stable when it comes to her, and you insist on having him as your successor. We can't risk it, can't you see that?"

"Can't you see that it won't matter," he shot back, "Damon has been miserable since the council made their choice, and I doubt he'll improve much. We are not a species that easily accepts change. I think he could keep the situation under control."

"Until he inevitably turns her," the council member noted, "And then we have the sire bond problem all over again."

"What if he didn't?" Elijah pressed, "What if he agreed to wait, until the girl reaches her freedom age?"

"It still wouldn't stop the sire b-"

"Then I'll turn her."

The council member blinked, "You, Elijah?"

He nodded, "I've turned a number of humans during my time as governor, none of which took to the sire bond. She would be safe from it."

The council member shook his head, but his resolve was wavering.

"Damon is a respectable town citizen," Elijah went further, "And he has trained well in the governor position. Not too mention that he's working on a peace offering with the humans, to allow us a sturdier food source. He's done a lot for this city, and we reward him by taking away the only thing he's ever asked to keep...how is that fair?"

The council member sighed, "If the board agrees to this, it will be entirely on your hands Elijah. Any punishment foreboded will fall onto you, if this ends badly."

Elijah nodded, "A risk I'm willing to take."

The man looked at him for a moment, before nodding, "If you're sure, then."

Elijah smiled, "Thank you, sir."

He nodded, "Let me make a few calls first, discuss this over. I'll be back soon to talk limitations and conditions."

Elijah nodded, "Of course. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Elena leveled out her breathing.<p>

She wasn't sure she was actually supposed to leave Elijah's house, but he'd told her to talk to Bonnie.

So maybe he would be okay with this.

She knocked again on the giant wooden door, surprised that it seemed a little familiar.

As if she'd been here before.

She tried to shake that off, as the door opened, revealing a tall, older man.

He seemed shocked to see her.

She cleared her throat, "Hi, sorry to interrupt, but I was told I could find Bonnie Bennett here."

The man blinked, then nodded, "Right. Um, Of course. This way, please."

He opened the door further, allowing her to step into the foyer.

She marveled at the grandness, that seemed more open than Elijah's mansion.

The man cleared his throat, using his head to indicate she should follow.

She fell into line behind him, and a feeling of deja vu settled over her.

Had she not done this very thing, before?

She remained silent as they came upon an arch way.

The man rose a hand, "Wait here."

She did as she was told, as he walked into the room.

She heard him clear his throat, then address someone.

"Damon...you have a surprise visitor."

* * *

><p><strong> So what did y'all think?<strong>

**Please, please review with opinions! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! I know it's been crazy stupid long since my last update, and I have a million reasons why, but I won't bore you with them. I hope y'all enjoy this anyway! It's technically the last chapter, but I might do am epilogue!**

* * *

><p>"You have a visitor, Sir," Alaric repeated, and Damon sighed, throwing a final glance at the Bennett girl.<p>

"Fine, send them in, unless it's Caroline Forbes. That's a headache I don't need at the moment."

Alaric swallowed, "Of course. But I assure you, you want this visitor."

Damon detected just enough strain in Alaric's voice to glance over, as the man's words caught up to him.

"What do you m-" he trailed off as their guest stepped forward, and his dead heart jumped.

"Elena."

Her eyes found his face immediately, freezing him as a puzzled look crossed her features.

He snapped his head, reality hitting him, "What are you doing here?!"

He crossed the room in three easy strides, forcing himself not to touch her as he came to a stop, inches from her body.

Her mouth fell open a little, as if stunned, and Damon's eyes closed against his will when her hand reached up to touch his face.

"You're real," she whispered, her sweet, human breath cascading across his senses.

He covered her hand with his own, breathing in her smell, before repeating, "What are you doing here, Elena?"

She blinked, before pulling away, "I um, I was told to find her," she pointed at Bonnie, "That she could help me find...well, you. I was told she could help me find you."

Elena swallowed.

Elijah had mentioned Bonnie, but he hadn't said anything about her dream guy actually existing.

And somehow this guy, who did actually exist, seemed to know her.

She was beginning to get the feeling that a piece of the puzzle was missing.

She looked back at those intense blue eyes, "Look, I'm not sure what's going on, but this might help."

She reached into the satchel hanging over her shoulder, and pulled out the folded drawings she had brought, to show Bonnie.

"I've been drawing these, and I wasn't sure why. The governor, Elijah, told me that this girl could help me."

With furrowed brows, "Blue eyes" took the papers, unfolding them.

As he scanned her work, she tried not to blush.

Finally, those orbs landed back on her face, "You drew these?"

She nodded.

His expression seemed almost suspicious, "And Elijah told you that the Bennett witch would help you find me?"

She nodded, her mind still processing, "After seeing my drawings, he told me she tell me what they meant."

The man's eyes were still appearing to soak up her features, "Why would he do that?"

She could only shrug.

Elijah was still the governor, wasn't he. It's not like he needed a reason to do anything.

The man turned around to the witch then, "Do you know anything about this?"

Bonnie's head shook, "The spell worked the way it was meant to, and Elijah did the compulsion himself. So unless he found some sort of loophole...She shouldn't remember you."

Elena looked back between the two.

Compulsion...spells?

A picture was beginning to form.

"I know you, don't I?" She demanded quietly, "They aren't dreams that I'm seeing, their memories...we were together?"

The stared at her, before nodding.

"What happened?" She asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Of course, if the dreams were any indication, they were more than just together.

He'd loved her.

Perhaps that was against the rules for the vampires? Is that why they took her memory?

"I don't understand," she admitted, wishing someone would just explain something.

"I know," the man assured her, "And I'm sorry...But you can't know any more. Having discovered this much is already too risky. You have to go back to Elijah. Forget all of this."

He tore the paper in his hand, and she flinched, but refused to budge.

"I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what's going on."

The human that had brought her in spoke up then, "She's here, Damon. Maybe that's a sign that-"

"That what?" Her vampire demanded, "That anything has changed? I'm not willing to take that chance and have them kill her."

Elena had had enough, "They are my memories! My life. I have the right to know."

When the man hesitated, she softened her voice.

"Damon, please..." His name felt foreign on her lips, yet flowed from her tongue with the ease of a word she'd whispered a million times before.

It seemed to affect him as well, his whole body stiffening.

"You don't know what you're asking for, kitten."

She was about to protest when a sound rang throughout the room, and only when the human servant man disappeared did she realize it had been the doorbell.

* * *

><p>"Great," Damon muttered, "What now?"<p>

A moment later, Alaric entered the room again, this time with Elijah and two council members.

Damon stiffened immediately.

He wasn't sure what was going on, why Elijah, or Elena, was here for that matter, but he didn't plan on letting any of the council punish her for this.

Elijah seemed to note his uneasiness, and the way he stepped in front of Elena, as if to shield her if needed.

"Relax, Damon," he commanded, not that Damon listened.

"I didn't go to her," he started immediately, "I swear to you Elijah. I didn't call upon her either."

"I know," Elijah nodded solemnly, "I also knew that the Bennett witch would lead her straight to you. I thought it best to have everyone gathered in one place."

Damon tried to ignore the twinge of hope he felt at his predecessor's tone.

"What's going on, Elijah?" He demanded calmly, his eyes flickering back to Elena.

"The council and I have come to a decision."

Damon was still weary, "What kind of decision?"

"After a careful revision of your plea, I was able to convince our friends here that you were not at fault for the committed crime, and therefore shouldn't have to reap the punishment alongside Niklaus. However, taking into consideration the laws against humans, and your recent experience with the sire bond, necessary precautions had to be disclosed."

Damon could tell that behind the diplomatic answer Elijah was giving him for the council members sake, there was reason to hope after all.

If Elijah was saying what he thought he was...

"And the verdict?" He pressed, raising his chin.

Elijah genuinely smiled, then.

"The council decided that the human in question, Elena Gilbert, will be the trial run for the proposal you pitched to me, on integrating the humans into our town, through blood sells. She will remain within your home, at your discretion, to provide you with blood when needed. In exchange, she will be given her freedom, as well as documentation to carry with her in town, proving her status is not a slave.

If you are successful, and your proposal unfolds without snags, a new law will be passed, allowing documented humans to pass through town and make purchases with blood."

Damon could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"So she can stay?" He managed to breathe out, past the lump in his throat.

"Conditionally," the council member on the left, spoke, "She can stay, but you are forbidden to turn, hold, or sell her. As soon as this motion is passed, she will no longer be of slave status."

Damon nodded, "I agree. Anything. Just...Please."

Elijah stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder, "As our new governor, it's time we begin to trust your decisions. But you must also be willing to step up if this plan fails."

Damon nodded, "Of course."

"Then I hereby move to pass a temporary law of blood trade, granted to Elena Gilbert. Status, human."

"Second," the same council member muttered, and Damon smiled.

This was really happening.

Elijah moved to the side of him, motioning Elena forward.

She complied easily, clearly trusting the man, despite her obvious confusion, and Damon was grateful that Elijah had appeared to treat her kindly.

"Elena," Elijah addressed, his pupils dilating, "I lift the compulsion from you. You will now remember all the memories I compelled you to forget."

Her expression changed as the words left his mouth, light flooding into her eyes, her entire face lifting.

Her eyes shifted to Damon, then back to Elijah.

She mouthed "Thank you."

Damon was itching to reach for her, but Elijah spoke again, "If you still so wish, on Elena's 21st birthday, I'd be more than happy to turn her. She will be legal then, and my blood holds no threat of the sire bond."

Damon's stomach flipped, and he was sure he was dreaming.

Except he looked at Elena, who was smiling so beautifully, he knew even his imagination couldn't have conjured it.

This was real.

"I'd appreciate that," he nodded, making a mental note to send Elijah the biggest gift basket obtainable.

His friend had really come through.

"That should be everything then," Elijah wrapped, "Just stick to the stipulations and this should go fine. Alaric, would you mind escorting us to the door."

Alaric nodded, making way for the council members, then Elijah, who patted his shoulder and sent Damon a wink, before disappearing from sight.

Silence followed the shutting of the front door.

Damon took a breath.

Then turned.

Just in time for Elena's body to collide with his own, the force nearly knocking him over.

"Oh my god, Damon!" She breathed into his neck.

His arms pulled her tight against him, "I know kitten, I know."

He kissed her head and a throat cleared.

Bonnie still stood there by the fireplace, "I assume my help is no longer needed?"

Elena pulled away from him, turning to her friend, "Bonnie."

The two rushed to each other, embracing, and Damon could only smile.

Elena was happy.

And she was his. For good.

"Jeremy is upstairs," he offered as the girls pulled apart, "If you wanted to go see him," he told Bonnie, "My human and I need a moment."

Not having to be told twice, Bonnie gave Elena one last hug, and a parting smile, before heading for the stairs.

Elena turned back to him then.

"I missed you."

He laughed, taking her into his arms, "You were compelled to forget me."

"You should know from experience how well I follow orders," she joked, then sobered, "I mean it, though. I could feel it. Maybe I didn't know what I was missing, but I knew there was something missing from me, my life. And I remembered your voice, telling me to remember you."

Damon brushed her hair away from her face, "Well, I'm glad you at least followed that order. Because living without you isn't something I did well."

"Hopefully you'll never have to again."

"I won't," he promised, "I couldn't. Not anymore. You're mine, Elena. Until the world stops, and the sun scorches our bones, you are mine."

"Forever," she smiled, "I can live with that."

He smiled, then leaned down to kiss her, wondering how it took him so long to realize that this wasn't a form of binding. It was liberation.

Finally, because of her, he was free.

* * *

><p><strong> Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews and for sticking with this story!<strong>

**Y'all are so inspiring!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review and let me know if you'd like an epilogue, and what you'd like to see in it! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

** Okay, finally got a little epilogue put together!**

**There were so many things to wrap up, and I hope y'all like the little scene :)**

**Again, thank you all so much for the reviews, and thanks for sticking with this story!**

* * *

><p>Elena knew better than to laugh.<p>

Laughing would wake Damon, and ruin the scene before her now.

Her love was on the edge of their bed, straight as possible in his sleep, without much room, thanks to the two tiny bodies taking up the rest of the bed.

Somehow this always happened when they agreed to watch Jeremy and Bonnie's children.

They'd swear that this time, the six and four year old would sleep in their own beds, set up in the room specifically made for them, yet each and every time, they'd give in to quivering lips and puppy eyes, and end up with a bed full of children.

Deep down, she didn't mind though, and neither did Damon, though he'd never admit it.

The children were fun to have around, and gave them the chance to parent for a while, that they'd have otherwise missed out on.

Elena had known at the age of 21 that agreeing to be turned meant that she was giving up children of her own.

Vampires can't procreate.

But after everything she and Damon had gone through, she had gained more than she'd lost.

Still though, it was a nice surprise when, a few years later, Jeremy and Bonnie had married, having children of their own, and decided that Elena should babysit whenever needed.

She loved her little nephew and niece so much that it didn't bother her.

And since it made her happy, Damon couldn't find fault in it.

She smiled, looking at them now.

Jeremy and Bonnie had taken the weekend off to spend together, and wouldn't return until the following morning for the children. So it had been two days of endless games for Elena and the kids.

Damon had fully taken on his position as governor, but always came home in time for dinner and baths.

She knew he loved them as much as she did.

The proof showed now, as he tucked little Sophie into his side, his arm stretched across her and her brother protectively.

Sometimes Elena could only marvel at the change in him.

He'd come so far from the monster that bought her, all those years ago.

And not just in their relationship, but in his position as well.

Damon's plan to integrate the humans had eventually unfolded, but had taken some adjustments.

The humans of the village were naturally afraid of the vampires, which compelled them to avoid the truce Damon proposed.

But eventually, a few had been desperate enough to step up, and take the help being offered.

The blood trade was now a common marketing, and the laws of slavery had been adjusted to fit the lessening demand for blood.

The rich and spoiled vampires had been against this at first, but Damon had worked out an agreement with them, and with representatives from the human village, and came to terms that everyone could agree with.

The new laws required that only humans over the age of eighteen could be rounded up for auction, and they must still be released by their twenty-first birthday.

Vampires were prohibited from killing their slaves, a crime punishable by death.

The vampires were also now required to offer each slave full meals, clothes, and sleeping arrangements.

All slaves were given Sunday off.

It had taken time, but over the years, the rough patches had been smoothed, and the human's village was faring better than it had in forever.

Elena was grateful for that, and had even gotten to see Matt and other friends around town.

She spent a lot of time in town.

Rebekah had left a few years ago to visit Klaus who had settled in a coastal vampire village, and had never returned, claiming to have found more happiness on the shores.

Caroline had wasted no time in asking Elena to take her place at the shop, and the two friends now ran the boutique flawlessly.

Damon occasionally stopped by during the week to whisk her away.

They'd have lunch together on their hilltop, just enjoying the beauty of the day, until his political duties called.

The balance worked for them though, and overall, Elena couldn't ask for more.

She climbed into bed now, trying not to wake up Benjamin, who, unlike his sister, choose to sprawl out all over the bed, and slipped under the covers.

It wasn't long until tiny arms wrapped around her, unconsciously cuddling into her warmth.

She sighed, brushing back Ben's hair, and look over at Damon.

His eyes were opened now, a smirk on his lips.

Elena settled into her pillow, reaching for his hand across the two little ones.

As he interlocked their fingers, she mouthed, "I love you."

He winked, before whispering it back, and she smiled.

They held gazes until they were too tired to do so, and sleep eventually claimed them.

A peaceful quiet settled through the mansion, and all was as it should be.

* * *

><p><strong> Not sure what else to say, besides thanks for the support! :)<strong>

**Hope y'all find time to check out some of my other stories, or just pm me.**

**I love messaging and fangirling lol.**

**Love y'all!**


End file.
